Doctors and Nurses
by woodster93
Summary: What I would have liked to happen after Elliot got shot in the Raw Episode, and he tells Olivia not to call Kathy because he has received the divorce papers. A little fun, fluffy and sexy story as Olivia helps him recover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Benson!... Benson!"

Fin shook his head and threw his pen at Olivia's head. She jumped and spun round glaring at him.

"What the hell Fin?"

"The Cap wants you," he said nodding towards Cragen who was stood in the doorway to his office.

"You back with us now?" asked Cragen.

"Yeah …..Sorry. What's up?"

"You partner is being released from hospital, he is gonna need a ride home. He can't drive with the cast on his arm. And from the way he was grinning this morning I would say the pain meds they have given him are pretty strong. So if you're finished your paperwork and staring into space, head over and pick him up. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay Cap ….sure."

She stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and turned her computer off. She looked over at Fin and saw a huge grin on his face.

"What?" she asked him.

"You gonna kiss Stabler's injury better for him? Play doctors and Nurses with him while he recovers."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fin shrugged. "I don't know, just figured now he was single…..living alone, he is gonna need some help till his arm gets a little better."

"What you figured we would just jump into bed with each other?"

"Hey, I've seen the way he looks at you across the desk, all dreamy eyed."

Olivia laughed "Elliot is anything but dreamy eyed when he looks at me… So if I'm playing doctor for El and kissing him better, you doin the same for Munch, when he gets released."

Fin looked at her and pulled a face. "You did not just say that to me Benson."

"What I'm sure Munch would love you to kiss his ass," she laughed as she walked out the office.

"Yeah, well maybe if he had an ass as cute as yours I would think about it," he called after her. She stopped at the door and turned around.

"Have you just admitted you look at my ass," she grinned.

"Who doesn't," he smirked back. "Your partner can't keep his eyes off it."

"Fuck you Fin," she said turning back around and walking out.

She leant against the Elevator wall and sighed. She knew Fin was joking, him and Munch done it all the time and normally she could easily just ignore it, but lately she was finding it harder to. Ever since Elliot told her him and Kathy had split up, she had looked at him differently, felt different around him. They had always flirted and joked and she knew nothing would ever come of it because he was happily married and they were just friends, but now. She shook her head and walked out the elevator to the car and climbed in, closing her eyes. It was so much easier to control her feelings for him when he was married. Jesus she felt like she was 14 yrs. old again with a crush on the star quarterback.

"Get a grip Benson," she said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat on the edge of the hospital bed in only his jeans. It had just taken him 5 minutes to pull them on with one hand. He had tried to use his arm with the cast on but the pain was too much. He picked up one of his sock from the small pile of clothes and lifted his leg up. He tried to open the top of the sock with one hand as he pulled it over his toes, finally getting it far enough on he pulled it over his foot.

"Yes," he said out loud pleased with himself. He heard a chuckle from the doorway to his room and looked up to see Olivia leaning against the frame with a grin on her face.

"You seriously better not be laughing at me," he warned her.

"As if I would do that," she said entering the room. "You need a hand?" she asked him.

"I'm not a kid Liv, I can dress myself!" he snapped. She held up her hands and sat herself down in the chair by the bed. "What you doing here anyway?"

"Came to give my partner a lift home."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he struggled with his other sock. Olivia sat with a smirk on her face as she watched him, holding in the urge to laugh.

"Swear to god Liv, If I hear you laugh or look up to see smiling," he said as he dropped the sock on the floor. "Fuck!"

Olivia stood up and stepped over to him and squatted down picking up his sock. "Stop being so damn stubborn," she said taking hold of his foot and putting it on her knee.

"Liv," he said feeling embarrassed as she pulled the sock over his foot.

"See wasn't that a lot easier."

"I'm not a kid Liv," he said as she picked up his sneaker.

"So you said, but there is no harm in letting me help you. You have just been shot, you're obviously still in a lot of pain despite the meds they have given you, and there is no way you can use your arm yet. So stop whining and let me help, isn't that what a partner is for."

"Yeah," he said watching her as he put his foot into his sneaker and she tied the laces. "I just feel so useless," he told her as she put the other sneaker on.

Olivia lifted her head up and smiled at him before lowering her eyes again slowly as they roamed over his bare chest and torso. She had seen him without a top on before in the cribs but never this close up, was he living in the gym these days. Her eyes continued downwards over his abs to the top of his jeans, they were still open at the button and the zip was only half up. She swallowed hard when she realised her eyes were level with his crotch and she could see the top of his boxers and the bulge pushing at them.

"Liv?" he said. "You okay?"

"Erm…..yeah sorry," she said dropping her head and fastening his laces on his other sneaker. She could feel her cheeks burning slightly. "All done," she said standing up quickly, and turning around before he could see her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks," he said a small smile on face, he couldn't believe he had just caught her checking him out. For years he had watched her, checked her out when she wasn't looking. I mean who wouldn't she was gorgeous. He had always controlled his feelings in the past but now he didn't have to. Ever since Kathy had left him he had found himself drawn towards her more and more as a woman, not just his partner and a detective. He picked up his shirt from the bed and pulled it over the arm with the cast then shoved his good arm into the sleeve. "I should have told Maureen to bring a t-shirt," he said to her, as she stood with her back to him still looking out the small window into the corridor. "Liv….. Hello."

"Sorry," she said turning around.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm good," she nodded. "It should be me asking you that question," she said trying not to look at him_. "What the hell is wrong with you," she thought._

"Yeah well, I can't feel too much right now, I think my meds are kicking in," he chuckled.

"Great, listen I've been thinking wouldn't it be best if I took you to Kathy's to stay, you know whilst you recover."

"I don't want to go to Kathy's, I will be fine at my place…. I have my partner to look after me," he grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you do," she said stepping back from him. They both stood for a few seconds in silence.

"Erm Liv….could you…..would you fasten my jeans for me. I tried before you came, I just couldn't do it. I was gonna get a nurse, I mean I can still get a nurse if you want me to."

"No, its fine," she said giving him a small smile as she stepped closer and took hold of the top of his jeans. She felt him jump slightly as she pulled the button together, her fingers brushing against his skin. She dropped her eyes down unable to look at him as she done up the button slowly.

Elliot watched her as she dropped her head, he could smell her shampoo and body wash, they had never been this close before, they were stood only inches apart. He jumped when her fingers brushed over his stomach as she fastened the button. He licked his bottom lip and felt his dick twitch as some loose strands of hair fell against his chest. He felt her hand go to his zip and pull it slowly up, brushing against his growing erection.

"_Jesus calm down," he thought. "The last thing you need right now is a raging hard on when she is trying to help you."_

"All done," she said lifting her head. He could feel her breath on his chest they were so close.

"Thanks," he said, his voice just above a whisper as his eyes met hers.

"You want me to … to err do your shirt up as well?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

She reached up for the first button and pulled the shirt together as she slipped it through the button hole.

"Don't mind at all," she said. "Like you said I'm your Partner and I'm here to look after you."

"Is that all I am?" he asked her. She stopped fastening the buttons but kept her fingers on his shirt.

"What?"

"Your Partner," he said his voice deep and low.

"El…"

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Munch's voice from the door.

Olivia let go of his shirt and jumped back running her hand through her hair.

"Hey John, I was just…just helping him to get ready."

"Well I really hope Fin doesn't get that close tomorrow when he comes to pick me up," he said leaning against the wall.

Elliot began to chuckle "Oh I don't know John , maybe he could kiss your wound better, where di d you get shot again."

"My ass," he answered smirking. "And as much as I love him he isn't going any near it. Of course if he was as good looking as your partner, then I might consider it."

Olivia couldn't believe they were having almost the same conversation she had not long ago had with Fin. "Consider it….." said Olivia turning round. "John you would have your trousers dropped in seconds if you thought I would kiss your ass."

Munch smiled at her "I don't think it would even take that long."

Olivia shook her head and picked up Elliot's bag. "Is there anything I can get or do for you before I take him home?" she asked him.

"I could do with a sponge bath," he smirked.

"Oh no," said Elliot. "She is my partner, you want a sponge bath use your own partner for it."

"Hey you can't blame an old man for trying," he said turning around and leaving.

"You ready to go?" she asked Elliot.

"Yeah, these meds are really kicking in," he grinned.

"I can tell," she laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"El," she said reaching across the front of the car and gently rubbing his leg trying to wake. "Come on you need to wake up so I can get you inside." He had fallen asleep soon after they had started the drive to his house. The strong medication he had been given for the pain kicking in. "Come on El," she tried again. "You need to wake up, just till I get you in the house, then you can go back to sleep."

"Just a few more minutes, baby," he mumbled. "Then I will get up."

"El, it's Liv not Kathy," she told him, when she heard him mumble baby.

"I know " he said sliding down in his seat and going back to sleep.

Olivia smiled to herself he will be so embarrassed when the medication wears off . "Oh no you don't," she said as he began to snore softly again and his head fell against the window. Climbing out the car she ran around to his side and opened his door. "You can't sleep here El, we need to get you inside and into bed."

Elliot started to grin "You offering to take me to bed Benson," he laughed.

"In your dreams, Stabler," she sighed. _"And mine" she thought to herself as she reached across and undone his seat belt._

"You're always in my dreams Liv," he whispered looking at her his eyes sleepy and his words slightly slurred.

"Let's just get you inside," she said helping him out the car. She leant him against the side as she reached in for his bag of meds.

"These meds are way better than alcohol," he laughed. "I can't feel a thing," he said as she slammed the door and locked the car.

"You gonna be okay to walk in?" she asked him.

He nodded and slowly walked towards the steps and his front door, he wobbled slightly and Olivia steadied him. "Sorry," he said apologising.

"It's okay," she said putting her arm around his waist to steady him. "I just don't want you falling on your arm and making it any worse.

"You gonna catch me if I fall?" he asked her.

"As always," she smiled, taking his keys out her pocket and opening the door. Elliot leaned against the door and continued to stare at her. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him. "Come on let's get you in and sorted," she said looking away and leading him in.

She stopped dead as she walked into his living room. "Jesus El I think you've been burgled," she said grinning at him as she looked around the living room. There where clothes scattered everywhere and empty beer bottles. In the kitchen area empty take away wrappers and boxes where all over the benches.

"Yeah, it's my maid's week off," he said kicking off his sneakers and walking to the fridge.

"And you said I was a slob," she said following him.

He went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water and handed her one. "You leaving straightaway?"

"You kicking me out?"

He shook his head "Don't know how much company I will be, these meds are knocking me for six," he said taking a drink, his eyes half shut.

"Well I have nowhere to be, so why don't you go get changed and I will order us some food."

He stepped forward into her space and looked her in the eyes, "Liv," he smirked. "Your gonna have to come and undress me," he said to her.

Olivia felt goose bumps over her skin, she had never heard his voice sound so deep before, she watched his mouth as his tongue slid out and licked his bottom lip, god she loved it when he did that. She dragged her eyes away from his lips.

"Okay, but this is the last time. After this you're in sweats and t-shirts…. No buttons," she said stepping back. Elliot grinned and walked past her to his bedroom. Olivia took another drink of her and took a deep breath. It was hard enough getting him dressed how the hell was she going to get through undressing him.

"Liv!" he called from his room. "Can you bring my meds in I'm due to take some more."

She grabbed his meds and took another gulp of water before following him into his room. He was sat on his bed pulling his socks off when she entered.

"You know I'm sure you could manage to undress yourself," she said standing in the door way.

"It's a new shirt," he grinned. "The buttons are a little tight to do with one hand."

"Whatever Stabler," she said putting his meds and her water down and standing in front of him. She reached up and took hold of the first button undoing it. She kept her eyes fixed on his shirts refusing to look up at his face. She could feel her fingers trembling as she made her way down the front of his shirt.

"This only ever used to happen in my dreams," he whispered his head dropping down to hers.

"What's that?"

"You undressing me."

She stayed silent trying to ignore him, but her heart was racing. She had dreamt about undressing him so many times before. She tried to calm herself down, it had to be the meds making him like this. Because this was nothing like the Elliot Stabler she knew. The serious and moody one who loved his family and his religion. She undone the last button on the shirt and went to move back but his good hand grabbed her wrist.

"You forgot my Jeans Liv."

"El what are you doing?" she asked him as she reached for the button on his jeans and began to undo it.

"Trying to flirt with you, but I guess if you had to ask then I'm not doing it right," he smiled.

"Those meds must be stronger than I thought," she replied still not looking at him. She could feel his warm breath in her hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you wouldn't be acting like this if they weren't."

They both stood inches apart in silence the only sound in the room was the sound of their own breaths.

"So what's your excuse?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you reckon I'm acting like this cause of the meds, so what's your excuse."

"I….. I'm …I'm just helping you …. I'm you're …."

"Partner, yeah I know."

Olivia swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip. She raised her eyes slowly upwards, her hands still gripping the top of his jeans by the button she had undone.

"El…."

"You're so beautiful," he said smiling at her.

"El ….."

"Yeah," he said as he tipped his head down towards her his lips moving closer to hers. Just as they were about to touch someone pounded on his front door. They both jumped apart and stood staring at each other, not knowing what to say. The banging continued.

"Erm you get changes, I will see who's at the door," she said backing away from him.

"Liv," he said as she got to the door. "Just for the record, it's not the meds talking."

She smiled without looking back at him and went to the door as whoever it was kept knocking.

"Jesus alright, I'm coming," she said under her breath as she pulled the door open and stared at the person in front of her.

"Kathy."

Kathy glared at her before pushing her way through the door. "My husband gets shot," she snapped. "And nobody informs me. I have to find out from the news."

**Trying to keep this story a little lighter and fun. It's not going to be very long. Just a little something as I get my thoughts together for another story I'm doing.**

**Reviews are nice so I can gauge whether people like it enough to carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia closed the door and walked towards her. "Kathy ….. I….."

Kathy looked around the living room then back to Olivia.

"Where's Elliot?" she asked her.

"He is getting changed, are you okay?"

Kathy laughed "No not really, I had to find out from my oldest daughter last night that my husband was shot and was in hospital after needing surgery to repair his arm. I go to the hospital this morning to see him and I find out he has been sent home."

Olivia looked at Kathy not quite knowing what she was supposed to say.

"He is okay Kathy, his arm is gonna be in a cast for a while and he will need physio but he is going to make a full recovery."

"Why didn't anyone call me, aren't I supposed to get a call to tell me my husband is in hospital injured?"

"He didn't want anyone to call you."

"What …..Why?"

Olivia shrugged not wanting to be the one to tell her.

"Hey Liv," said Elliot coming into the living room. "You need to do my zip I got it jammed," he grinned at her, before he spotted Kathy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her shocked to see her stood there.

"I should have known," said Kathy looking between Elliot and Olivia who were now stood a couple of yards apart. "Now it makes a lot more sense."

"What does?" asked Elliot

"Why you didn't argue or get upset when I told you the divorce papers were in the mail," she shook her head. "All these years of telling myself I was being paranoid, that you were only partners, that you weren't fucking her…."

"Whoa ….wait a minute," said Olivia. "I picked him up this morning from the hospital and gave him a ride home, we have never had sex."

"You expect me to believe that," she snapped.

"I don't care if you believe it or not it's the truth."

"So Elliot coming out of the bedroom half dressed…"

"He was getting changed I told you that, Jesus Christ, why the hell does everyone think we are screwing each other at every chance we get."

"Maybe because of how close the two of you are. Maybe because your never apart and he spends more time with you instead of his family. Christ I hear the gossip about you both all the time at the functions when I used to go."

"Well we are not screwing each other and we never have."

"Doesn't mean you haven't thought about it though, about getting him into bed."

Olivia glared at Kathy and then at Elliot who was stood silently watching. "Are you going to say anything or just let her go on accusing of us of having an affair."

"We aren't having an affair Kathy," he said looking at Olivia. Kathy snorted and walked into the kitchen so she could calm down.

"I can't believe this, "said Olivia rubbing her hands over her face.

"Who else thinks we fucking like rabbits?" he asked her with a stupid smirk on his face.

"El this isn't funny."

"Tell me Liv, who else thinks I'm doing you over the desk or in interrogation at every chance I get," he said as quiet as he could so Kathy couldn't hear. Olivia shook her head trying to clear the image of being pinned against the wall in interrogation by him as he kissed her, his hands all over her.

"Well Munch for one, Casey asked if we had yet. Fin even asked if I was going to kiss you better this morning."

Elliot grinned at her and leant in his head close to her ear "You almost did," he whispered.

"El….."

"And I wanted to so badly, I still do," he said his voice just above a whisper his breath warm on skin. Olivia turned to look at him. "Tell me you wanted the same."

"Ahem!" said Kathy coming towards them. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked anger in her voice.

"No" said Olivia stepping back.

"Yes," said Elliot at the same time his eyes not leaving Olivia's.

"I'm going to go," said Kathy walking past them.

"No Kathy," said Olivia. "You stay, I'm going to go."

"Olivia," said Elliot following her to the front door. "Don't leave," he said taking hold of arm and turning her to face him.

"You need some sleep El, and you need to talk to Kathy."

"I don't want you to go," he told her. "You said you would look after me, I need you here." His voice was soft and pleading, she bit her lip resisting the urge to grab him and kiss him. "Please Liv."

"Tell you what, I will leave and go home for a while. On the way back I will pick up some take out. This will give you time to talk to Kathy and get some rest."

Elliot smiled "Okay, sounds good."

Olivia looked over his shoulder and saw Kathy staring at them. She reached forward to his waist and took hold of the top of his jeans, her finger tips brushing over his stomach as she pulled down his zip. She heard Elliot hiss as the back of her hand brushed over his growing erection.

"Jesus Liv," he growled quietly.

"Don't want you having to ask Kathy to help you with your zip," she smiled. "See you later," she said turning around and walking down to her car. Elliot watched her leave and took a deep breath, before turning back round to face Kathy.

"We should talk," he told her.

"Yeah I think we should," she replied her eyes dropping down and noticing his zip was fully down now, it was hard for her not to see the bulge pushing at his boxers.

"I will just go and get changed, why don't you make a coffee," he said to her as he walked past her into his room.

He took his jeans off and pulled on a pair of sweats and pulled a t-shirt over his head. His phone beeped on his bed and he picked it up, he smiled when he saw it was a message form Olivia.

_**If things change and you don't want me to come over or you decide to go to go home to Kathy's, just text I will understand, Liv**_

"What the hell, Liv," he said to himself sitting on the bed and putting his phone on his knees so he could use his hand to text her back.

_**Nothing will change Liv, I want you back here. I told you this is my home, I'm not going anywhere with Kathy. Don't be too long. El. **_He looked at the text and hesitated before he added an _**X**_ at the end and sent the message.

He picked up his bag of meds and went into the kitchen, Kathy handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said taking it from her and taking a drink. He rested his arm with the cast on the counter.

"Do you have a sling for that?" she asked him.

"Yeah just don't like wearing it, I will if I go out anywhere."

Kathy nodded and watched him as he tried to open his meds. "Give them here," she said taking them off him and opening them for him.

"Thanks," he said picking them up and swallowing them with his coffee.

"How bad is it?"

"Hurts like hell, but these help. They will probably knock me out in the next half hour they are pretty strong."

They both stood in silence in the kitchen drinking their coffee.

"I have lost you to her, haven't I?"

Elliot looked up at her but never said anything.

"Olivia…I mean. Me leaving you pushed you to her didn't it?"

"Kathy… I …."

"How long? How long have you had these feeling for her?"

"I don't know, it just kind of happened, crept up on me." Kathy looked down as he spoke. "One minute she was my partner and the next. I just…. I never meant it to happen….. I just started seeing her different after you left. We spent more time together; she was there for me, even when I was a complete prick to her. I swear to you Kathy nothing ever happened when we were together, I would never have done that to you."

"I shouldn't even be surprised that you turned to her, there was always something. I'm actually surprised it took you both this long."

"Yeah well neither of us really talk about our feelings that much," he smiled.

"If I had stayed and not left do you think you would have…would you have…. Still developed these feelings for her."

"Yeah, I think I would have. I think they have always been there, deep down. But would I have done anything about, probably not. I would have kept it all in. just like I have been for the last few months. "

"Why? What stopped you?" she asked.

"I was scared of losing her, you know if she didn't feel the same. She is my partner and I need her, I can't do this job without her. She knows how hold me together, I would rather have her as my partner and kept how I was feeling to myself, rather than tell her and lose her completely if she didn't feel the same."

"And does she feel the same?"

"Honestly, I don't know, we haven't really talked yet. I wasn't even going to tell her, it kind of just happened. All the pain relief drugs I have been given kind of helped, made me a little more relaxed and brave," he laughed. "Kinda like alcohol does, I suppose."

"I guess me showing up and yelling didn't help. I had no right to do that, I mean I left you. I shouldn't have stormed in here throwing accusations about. Will you tell Olivia I'm sorry?"

"I will and it's okay," he said taking her hand. "I never meant to hurt you Kathy you have to know that."

"I know, we just grew apart. We both wanted different things. Doesn't mean we can't remain friends though. We have been in each other's lives a long time, I can't imagine you not being there. Plus there are the kids."

Elliot pulled her to him with his good arm and wrapped it around her holding her tightly to him. "I will always love you Kathy," he said kissing the top of her head as he felt her shaking against him as she cried.

"I know, I will always love you to," she said into his chest sniffing. Elliot stood holding her until she stopped crying.

"I guess I should sign the papers," he said reaching over and picking up the envelope. Kathy took them out for him and handed him a pen. He gave her a little smile as he signed them and handed them back to her. She put them in her bag.

"I know I shouldn't be, and I have no right to, but…I was a little jealous at the way you and Olivia looked at each other. I can't remember the last time you looked at me like that, if you ever looked at me like that."

"Kathy," he said softly holding her hand.

"Just don't … don't screw it up," she said wiping away her tears. "And don't stop talking to her, don't bottle everything up. Us women don't like that," she said trying to smile.

Elliot nodded and swayed slightly.

"You okay?" she asked him steadying him.

"Yeah, guess the meds are working," he grinned. "Don't know what the hell they have given me but there good."

"Well you have never been a one to take any type of medicine. I will go and let you get some rest. Olivia is coming back to look after you isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is."

Elliot followed her and stood in the open door way. "Bye Elliot," she said turning back to face him.

"Bye Kathy."

She reached up and put her hand around his neck and pulled his head down to her kissing him softly on the lips one last time, before she walked away.

Elliot closed the door when Kathy pulled away and leant back up against and let out a long sigh. He felt the room sway as he stood there and knew he needed to lie down.

He pulled his t-shirt off and threw it on the floor next to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his phone out and pressed speed dial 1.

"Benson," she answered after a few rings.

"You couldn't just say Hi," he chuckled as he lay down on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't realise it was you."

"How long you going to be?" he asked yawning.

"Not sure, I have to call in to the station and sign some paperwork before I come back over… how did it go with Kathy?"

"Okay I guess, I will tell you when you get here."

"Okay….."

They were both silent for a while.

"Liv…. I….I erm, about what happened earlier. I don't regret any of it. I need you to know that."

Olivia could hear his voice slurring as he began to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep El."

"I am," he said yawning again. "I just needed you to know… I need you to know I meant…..everything….I….said."

Olivia smiled to herself. "I won't be long El, now go to sleep."

"Okay….. I…. I left the door unlocked so you can…."

He never finished his sentence as sleep took over and he dropped the phone. Olivia sat with the phone to her ear for a few more minutes and listened to his breathing as he slept peacefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark the time Olivia finally got back to Elliot's with some take out for them. She closed the door behind her and felt around for the light switch, before she moved any further and fell over.

The living room was empty, she had half expected to find Elliot asleep on the couch. She walked silently to his kitchen and put down the bags in her hands before heading to his room.

She pushed the door open gently and looked in. He was lay on top of his bed in only a pair of sweats. His arm with the cast on lay flat on the bed while his other was flung above his head. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him softly so she didn't wake him. He looked so peaceful. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the various scars on his body from his injuries over the years, her fingers hardly touching him.

"You checking me out again Benson?" he asked her, his voice a little sleepy and rough.

"I can't believe how many scars you have," she said quietly her eyes moving over his body. "You need to be more careful," she told him.

"I would have a lot more if it wasn't for you," he said not moving as her fingers continued to move over his chest.

She stopped moving her hand but left it resting on his stomach. "How's your arm?" she asked looking down at him.

"Hurts like a bitch, but I don't want to take any more meds till I eat something. Plus I don't want to fall asleep again just yet."

He moved his good arm down from over his head and rested his hand on her leg. "I was worried you weren't going to come back," he told her.

"I promised you I would," she said her voice just above a whisper.

Elliot pulled himself up to a sitting position bringing himself closer to Olivia. She moved her hand around to his hip just above the elastic on his sweats. Their bodies only inches apart. Olivia looked down breaking eye contact with him. Elliot smiled to himself as he reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"If I didn't know any better Benson, I would say your shy," he said putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head so she had no choice but to look at him.

"El…" she said but not actually sure what to say next.

"I don't think I have ever told you how beautiful you are."

Olivia blushed slightly and Elliot saw the redness in her cheeks.

"And Liv, just so you know it isn't cause of the meds that I'm saying this. I have wanted to tell you that so many times before."

Olivia moved her fingers in small circles over the skin on his hip. She bit her bottom and Elliot smiled. He knew she done this when she nervous or worried.

"Liv…."

"Yeah."

"I want to kiss you," he whispered his wandering to her lips.

"I'm not stopping you," she whispered back to him lifting her eyes to meet his.

Elliot licked his lips and smiled "I guess you're not," he said moving his head towards hers and tilting it to the side slightly as their lips moved closer together slowly.

Olivia could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips, she closed her eyes as she waited for his lips to touch hers, just as they were going to they both jumped as her phone rang.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," cursed Elliot. "Don't answer it," he told her.

"I'm Sorry," she said. "It's the work number and don't worry I'm gonna kill whoever this is," she said as she looked at the phone and saw the precinct number. She snapped the phone open "Benson!" she snapped.

"What?...It's on my desk… well fucking look," she ran her hand though her hair and looked at Elliot apologising with her eyes.

"It's okay," he mouthed to her knowing it wasn't her fault.

"I have just been to the station to sign it, so I know it's there, try opening your friggin eyes," she said losing her temper. "No Fin you didn't wake me up, I'm over at Elliot's," she let out a long sigh. "I swear to god Fin…. Are you kidding me…No I can't come back down…"

Elliot chuckled as he listened and watched her losing it with Fin. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he knew he would have to wait until she calmed back down. He wanted the time to be right when he kissed her for the first time. He had waited all these years a little longer wouldn't kill him.

"Are you fucking kidding me," she yelled standing up and pacing. "Yes I'm pissed off, in fact you don't want to know how pissed of I am right now, and you want to be grateful Elliot has his arm in a cast."

Elliot heard Fin laughing down the phone "I'm glad you find it funny," said Olivia snapping her phone shut.

"Everything okay?" asked Elliot standing up.

"Apart from Fin's terrible timing and the fact he needs his eyes tested, yeah everything is okay."

Elliot took hold of her hand and smiled at her. "Come on lets go eat."

"Guess he kind of ruined the mood didn't he."

Elliot went to walk away but Olivia stopped him pulling on his hand turning him back around to face her. "El…."

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I am going to kiss you, I just want the timing to be perfect, with no interruptions, from the soon to be ex-wife, Fin or anyone else."

"Okay," she smiled stepping towards him.

"What food did you bring?" he asked her as they walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Chinese of course, what else is there."

"Should have guessed," he laughed.

**Gonna try and get another chapter done this weekend if I can. And don't worry the EO loving isn't far away **


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to heat the story up a bit I think. I'm enjoying this story need a bit of EO lovin right now, plus its just fun to write, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"What?" asked Elliot looking across the table to Olivia. They were sat on the floor with the small coffee table between them, their Chinese cartons scattered across it.

"I never said anything," she answered popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Maybe not, but you're thinking something," he said as he wiggled his fingers on the arm his cast was on.

"You okay, do you want your meds now?"

"No not yet, as soon as I take them I feel drowsy, and I don't want to sleep yet."

"So your just gonna sit there in pain?" she asked him shaking her head. "Here," she said reaching across and giving him two tablets. "Not as strong as the other ones but they will ease the pain a little bit."

Elliot took them from her and popped them in his mouth and swallowed them. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," she said dropping her head and swirling the noodles around on her plate with her chopsticks.

"Don't give me that shit Liv, now spill."

"I was just thinking about…." She looked up at him. "About how different you seem."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, your calmer more relaxed. I have never seen this side of you before, especially the flirty side….. I like it."

Elliot grinned "So you like it when I flirt with you?" he asked reaching across and taking hold of her hand.

"I could get used to it," she smiled. They both sat in silence for a while. "You want to watch a movie or something?" she asked him.

"Sure…. I need a shower or something first though. I haven't had one since the morning I was shot which was what over 56 hours ago."

"A bath might be easier, unless you got one of those waterproof things to put over your arm."

"A bath it is then, I guess….. You gonna wash my back for me," he winked.

"I will think about it," she laughed as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with a bin bag and threw all the empty cartons in. Elliot stayed on the floor and watched her.

"You're different as well," he said. She stopped what she was doing and looked own at him.

"I am, how?" she asked as Elliot got to his feet and came to stand in front of her. He took the bag from her and put it on the floor, then took hold of her hand.

"At work, you're always so sure of yourself. You're confident, nothing seems to faze you. But today I have seen another side of you…. like how you get all shy and embarrassed when I told you how beautiful you were. You have let those barriers that surround you drop, just a little"

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting you to say that," she said quietly. "It's not the thing your partner normally says to you."

"Well it's true so why shouldn't I tell you. … I have also seen your sexy and flirty side, which I really, really liked," he grinned. He noticed her face change as she got that look that she gets when she is worried. "What's wrong Liv?"

"I just, I don't know …7 years we have been partners. I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to change from being partners to being more. I mean you're saying all these things to me, holding my hand, touching me. And I really like it …..But it scares me as well."

"You have touched me as well Liv and said stuff."

"I know I have, and a little voice is screaming at me in my head asking me what the hell I'm doing… you're my partner, were partners." She pulled her hand out of his and walked away running her hand through her hair. "We shouldn't be doing this, El. What if it doesn't work, what happens then."

Elliot just stood and watched her as she paced back and forwards talking. He stepped forward and stood in front of her stopping her from pacing.

"Liv stop," he told her.

"I can't lose my partner El."

"You're not gonna lose me Liv."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, you got to trust me…..just trust me," he told her putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head so he could look at her. "I think I know what the problem is here."

"You mean there is only one?" she said raising her eyebrows at him.

He smiled at her. "Yes, there is only one. Since the hospital this morning we have come close to kissing twice and each time we get interrupted. We have all this tension because we are both wondering when it's going to happen, how it's going to happen and what it's going to be like, and it's driving us crazy."

"So what do you suggest?"

"It's simple, we really need to kiss. We just need to do it and get the first one out the way."

"The first one….. So you reckon there is going to be more of them?"

"Oh I know there will be Liv."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"I am," he grinned. "Now don't move," he told her as he turned around and went to the door locking it. He then walked over to his home phone and unplugged it from the wall.

"El what the hell are you doing?" she asked as he picked up his phone and turned it off before throwing it on the couch.

"Phone," he said to her holding his hand out.

"Sorry?"

"Your phone, hand it over." Olivia pulled her phone out her pocket and handed it to him. He switched it off and threw it next to his on the couch.

"El what if work call?"

"It's your night off, you're not on call. If they really want you then they will know where to find you," he said stepping closer to her. "I don't want any interruptions this time. No work calls, no ex-wife or anyone bursting through the door… I am gonna kiss you Liv."

"Okay," she said quietly as his hand cupped her face and he moved his head towards her. "You ready?" he asked her his lips centimetres away from hers.

"Uh huh."

"Cause I have a feeling when I have done this once I will want to do it all the time," his voice had dropped deeper to a level Olivia had never heard before.

"El?"

"Yeah."

"Stop talking."

"Okay," he said brushing his lips softly over hers and gently nipping at her bottom lip. "You want me to stop," he whispered against her mouth.

"No," she whispered back as he brushed his lips softly over hers again kissing her softly, parting her lips as Elliot slipped his tongue in and ran it over her bottom lip, before deepening the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot wrapped his arm with cast on around her the best he could pulling her to him pressing her against him, as he got lost in her taste and the feel of her lips against his. He had wondered for so long how this would feel and it didn't disappoint.

They finally broke apart gasping for breath, he dropped his forehead to hers as they both stood in silence, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Wow," he grinned.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I think we should do it again just to make sure it wasn't beginners luck."

"That would be a good idea," she says pulling him to her. She had always thought he would be good at kissing, but she never thought he would be so soft and gentle as well as so passionate. She could feel herself becoming more and more turned on the longer they kissed, her panties becoming damp.

Elliot pulled away from her breathing hard "We need to stop," he panted.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We should slow down," she said as she felt Elliot's erection pressing against her through his sweats

"Yeah," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. She dropped her head to his shoulder.

"That didn't feel as weird as I thought it would," she said into his t-shirt.

"You thought kissing me was going to be weird."

"Not weird just…. I don't know, like I said we have been partners and friends for so long, I was worried when we kissed I wouldn't feel anything, you know like romantically….. I don't know it's hard to explain."

"I think I get what you mean, sort of," he chuckled kissing the top of her head. "I got say though Liv, I definitely felt something when we kissed."

"Yeah I know, I can feel it as well," she laughed.

"Trust me when I say this isn't the first time you have had this effect on me recently."

"El, as much as I'm enjoying…. You really need a bath," she said sniffing.

"Way to go to ruin the mood Benson," he laughed.

"Why don't you go and fill the tub and I will throw out the trash," she said pulling away from him.

"You still gonna wash my back?"

"I never said yes to that question, Stabler."

"Maybe not but you know you want to."

Olivia shook her head and turned to walk away. Elliot grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him crashing his lips against hers. He heard her moan into his mouth as he slid his hand up her side gently brushing the side of her breast as he did. His tongue swirling with hers as they both fought for dominance.

Olivia's hands dropped to his hips as he kissed her. She was losing her control as his tongue slipped in with hers. She moaned into his mouth and slipped her hands under his t-shirt and ran her fingers up and down his lower back. God he was so right. Now she had kissed him once she didn't want to stop, she had never been so turned from just kissing someone. She pulled her mouth away from his.

"Bath, now," she ordered him. "And here," she said giving him his meds. "Take these I can tell you're in pain." Elliot took the tablets and popped them in his mouth. He didn't want to take them as he knew they would make him drowsy. But she was right he was in agony with his arm.

"Don't be too long," he told her as he walked away.

Once he was out of sight Olivia took a deep breath. "Jesus Christ," she said to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was screwed and she knew it. There was no denying it now. Three kisses and she knew , she wanted, needed her partner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot lit the large candles Kathleen had brought over the last time she stayed. She had said she needed to relax in the bath and you couldn't with a bright light on. He turned off the light and carefully climbed into the hot water and bubbles and lay down resting his head back. He laid his bad arm on the side of the bath and closed his eyes, remembering the kiss. He licked his lips, he could still taste her and it was a taste he never wanted to forget. He took a deep breath, raised his arm with the cast up in the air and slid under the water fully.

Olivia walked into the bathroom and stood in the door, she tilted her head to the side as she saw Elliot's arm held up in the air while he submerged himself in the water. He finally pushed himself back up and let out the breath he had been holding. He wiped the water from his eyes and turned to face her. His wet body glowing in the candle light, she bit her bottom lip as she looked at him.

"I got myself a wine," she said raising the glass. "Hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"I would have got you one but I figured with the meds."

Elliot nodded and continued to stare at her as she stared back at him.

"Join me," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked taking a sip of the wine.

"Come in the bath with me, there is plenty of space," he smiled. "I won't bite, well unless you want me to."

Olivia walked over to the bath took another drink and put her wine glass down on the side. "I can't believe I'm going to actually do this," she said as she started to undo her shirt buttons and push her shirt off her shoulders.

Elliot's eyes wandered over her body. He had seen her like this plenty of times in the locker room, but with the light of the candles, the kiss they had shared, the small touches earlier, she looked different this time. He watched as she undone the button and zip and her jeans and slowly pushed them down over her hips and to the floor stepping out of them.

Elliot's eyes roamed over her body as she stood in front of him in black lace panties and a bra.

"God your incredible," he sighed. He could feel his cock hardening under the water and he knew there was no way he could control the hard on he was getting.

"Close your eyes," she told him.

"Why?"

"I know it's stupid but I can't, I'm not ready to get fully undressed in front of you, not just yet, I need time."

"Okay," he said closing his eyes and putting his hand over them. As much as he wanted to see her fully naked he was willing to wait. The last thing she needed was for him to push her into something.

"Scoot forward," she told him. Elliot done as she asked and slid down the bath. He felt her brush against him as she climbed in the bath behind him. She slid her long legs down either side of him. "You can open your eyes now," she said as she slowly pulled him back to her.

He carefully lay back against her chest, he could feel her firm breasts and nipples pressing against his back. "This okay?" he asked her. "I'm not squashing you am I?"

"No this is good," she said her breath against his ear as she reached out and picked up the sponge from the side of the bath and soaked it in the water, before squeezing it over his chest.

"I wonder if Fin is doing this for Munch," she asked him as she used to sponge to slowly wash his chest.

"That's really not a picture I need in my head," he replied as she moved the sponge lower over his stomach.

"I still can't believe we are doing this," she said picking up the wash gel and tipping it up squirting it over his chest. She dropped the sponges and using her hands she rubbed it into him.

"I kinda have to pinch myself as well," he sighed as her fingers slipped easily over him. His erection throbbing under the water. He wondered if it was possible for him to actually cum from just her hands washing him.

Olivia looked over his shoulder and down his body and saw the tip if his cock breaking through his water. She bit her lip to stop her from moaning as she felt a dull throb between her legs. She picked up the sponge and washed away the soap suds.

She kissed his shoulder "Sit forward so I can do your back". Elliot done as she asked, she squirted the gel into her hands and began to rub it into his back gently massaging his shoulders. He was just all muscle. She rinsed him off and gently pulled him back to her, and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her fingers gently running over his chest and over his nipples.

Elliot couldn't take much more. He looked down at his hard on, his cock thick and hard pushing up out the water. He groaned and clenched his fist. "Liv….. I…..maybe this wasn't such a good idea….. I can't…. fuck!" he cursed. "I'm so sorry, I just…" he said looking down at his erection

"It's okay," she whispered as she kissed his shoulder and slid her hands down his chest. "I will take care of it for you," she told him.

Elliot watched as her hand slid into the water and gently took hold of him squeezing him.

"Oh Jesus," he said dropping his head back.

"Just relax," she whispered as she started to stroke him.

"Liv…. You don't need to," he struggled to say as she continued to move her hand up and down his length.

"I know I don't. But I figured this is kind of my fault so it's the least I can do. I have to look after my partner don't I." She watched as her hand slid up and down his shaft. Her, Casey and Melinda had once got drunk and the conversation had turned to the men they work with. She would have to let them know they were wrong about El, they didn't do him justice when they guessed his size. She felt him pushing up into her hand as she squeezed him harder.

Elliot couldn't think straight all he could do was lie there as Olivia's hand squeezed and stroked him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"If this is a dream or a hallucination cause of them meds," he groaned.

"It's no dream El, you need to relax and sleep and you won't be able to do that in the state you were in." She could feel herself getting wet between her legs despite being in the bath, her pussy throbbing as she watched her hand travelling the full length of him. She didn't know what had come over her, she never acted like this with a man. She would never normally take control like this, but she had found herself needing and wanting to touch him. She was so turned on by what they ….. She was doing, she was close to cumming herself.

She felt Elliot tense up against her "Oh god Liv, I'm gonna…Shit I can't hold on," he panted as his cock throbbed in her hand and he came, his hot seed spurting out over Olivia's hand. She watched as he came and her body trembled as she felt her own release wash over her.

She released Elliot from her hand and dropped her hand into the water washing his semen from it then splashed water on Elliot washing from his stomach before dropping her head back against the bath. The only sound that filled the bathroom was their heavy breathing.

"Thank you," said Elliot, not quite knowing what to say.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Glad I could help."

Elliot smiled and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Liv did you…cum as well."

"Yeah, I did."

Elliot nodded kissing her hand again.

"There's no turning back now," he said. "There is no way I can go back to just being your partner."

"I know…. And El, I don't want to. I want to be more. I can't keep denying how I feel about you…. not now."

"Good," he said quietly closing his eyes as Olivia ran her fingers lazily over his chest.

"El…"

"Hmmmm."

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"I only have one bed."

"I know."

"And I may pass out straight away cause of the meds."

"I know."

"Okay then."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome."

They lay silently in the water.

"Come on," said Olivia. "You need to get to bed, your falling asleep," she said pushing him up. She climbed out from behind him and wrapped a towel around her. She held out her hand and helped Elliot out the bath. He stood in front of her fully naked water dripping from him, his cock still semi-hard. "Your gorgeous," she told him.

Elliot gave her a small smile and reached forward his fingers taking hold of the top of the towel. He looked her in the eyes as he pulled at it and it opened up and fell away from her body and hit the floor.

Elliot took a deep breath as he looked at her stood fully naked in front of him. "You're gorgeous as well," he told her. "Totally amazing."

Olivia gave him a shy smile as he took hold of her hand and led her out the bathroom to the bedroom, blowing out the candles on his way. He stood by the bed and pulled the blanket back and climbed in. He moved over and held the blanket up for Olivia. She reached over and turned out the light before climbing in next to him. Elliot rolled onto his back and pulled her to him. Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said as they lay there. "But I'm kinda glad you got shot."

"Yeah me to," he replied.

"Cragen's going to go mental."

"Yep."

"Everyone is going to think we have been doing this for years."

"I know."

She snuggled into him and listened to his heart beat through his chest. She heard his breathing level out as he started to fall asleep. She felt her own eyes start close and she kissed his chest softly.

"I think I love you," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

**Next up, Olivia calls in sick to spend more time with Elliot.** **Keep the reviews coming they make me one happy bunny.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She snuggled into him and listened to his heart beat through his chest. She heard his breathing level out as he started to fall asleep. She felt her own eyes start close and she kissed his chest softly.

"I think I love you," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"I think I love you to Liv," he said as he fell asleep.

"Jesus Christ El!" she yelled as Elliot's arm with the cast fell against her head.

"Fuck!" he cursed as pain shot through his arm.

"Why the hell can't you just lie still," she asked him sitting up.

"You try with this on your arm; it isn't the easiest thing to have on when you're trying to sleep. I'm so sorry if me getting shot gets in the way of your beauty sleep…. Trust me I haven't had much sleep myself, the last few hours. "Did you know you mumble a lot and snore," he snapped sitting up next to her.

"I'm surprised you could hear my mumbling and snoring the noise you were making all that moaning and groaning," she yelled back crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

"Yeah well it's your fault I was making those noises," he smirked.

"How the hell do you figure that out?" she asked looking at him.

"I was dreaming about us fucking on Cragen's desk," he chuckled. "The things you were doing with your tongue."

He saw her start to smile "You're a prick do you know that," she said laughing.

"Yeah I know but I'm your prick… and you can't stay mad at me."

"Yeah why not, and don't dare try and use your injured as an excuse," she said as she rubbed her head where his arm had landed.

"Because you think you love me."

Olivia stopped rubbing her head and looked at him. "You heard me," she said blushing.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were asleep."

"So if you had known I was awake you wouldn't have said it?"

She looked at him but didn't speak.

"Well?" he asked. "Would you have said it?"

She climbed out of bed and grabbed his t-shirt pulling it on heading to the door.

"Liv, stop. Where you going?" he asked her worried she was about to leave.

"To get you some more pain relief," she said stopping at the door. She put her hands on the door frame. "If you had been awake I still would have told you," she said as she walked out the room.

She came back in a few moments later with his meds and water for him. He took them from her and took them straight away. She took his t-shirt off as she walked around the bed to the other side. Elliot's eyes stayed fixed on her.

"Quit staring Stabler," she said as she climbed back into bed.

"I can't, and if I'm being honest I really don't want to," he told her as she snuggled back into him and they lay back down. "At least now when you walk past my desk I will know exactly what you look like naked instead of just using my imagination."

"El, are we doing the right thing here?" she asked him.

"Liv, don't do this."

"I'm being serious. We kissed and shared a bath only four hours ago and we have had a fight already."

"Well I wouldn't call it a fight."

"You know what I mean El."

"Liv we are always going to fight and argue it's what we do. It's what makes us …us. But whereas before when we argued I would bring you coffee and a doughnut or buy you lunch to say sorry, now we can have make up sex."

She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him raising her eyebrows.

"In fact I might have to piss you off even more than usual at work," he laughed.

"We haven't even had sex yet El, how do you know the makeup sex will even be any good," she yawned.

"I just know, hell you wanki…" he felt her elbow in his ribs.

"Do not even finish that sentence Stabler… or what happened in the bath will be the closest you and I will ever come to having sex with me."

"It was pretty amazing though, I never knew you were so good with your hands."

"Trust me," she said taking his nipple into her mouth and biting it softly flicking her tongue over it. "It isn't just my hands I'm good with…. "

"Fuck, Liv," he breathed as he felt his cock twitch as she sucked his nipple into her mouth.

"Now go to sleep, it's far too early, and some of us have work to go to," she said releasing his nipple and kissing his chest.

"Call in sick," he said to her. "I don't want you to go in tomorrow, stay here with me all day."

She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I'm not playing hooky from work El, we aren't in high school."

"Come on Liv, pleeeaaassse," he said sticking his bottom lip out. "You need to look after me."

"I'm sure you will be fine," she laughed.

"What if I get hungry, I can't cook like this, especially on these meds."

"Order take out, now go to sleep." She said laying her head back on his chest.

"Well what if there is a fire and I don't know cause the meds have knocked me out?"

"I will leave a note on your door, so someone knows you in here," she smiled. "Any more reasons you can think of."

"Just one," he said his voice softening.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Because I'm asking you to."

"El…."

"Just one day Liv, that's all I'm asking."

She looked back up at him. "El, Cragen is already short on man power with you and Munch being out."

"Yeah and he will have cover for us, you know that."

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. "We need time just for us Liv, after everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, we need tomorrow. Call in sick. Spend the day with me wrapped up under the quilt watching bad day time TV and eating junk food. I want to get to spend time with Olivia Benson, not Detective Benson."

She pushed up away from Elliot and climbed out of bed.

"Liv?" he asked, but she walked out the room without a word.

She came back in a couple minutes later with a phone to her ear.

"Fin, its Liv….. yeah I know what time it is…listen I need you to tell Cragen I won't be in tomorrow, I have a stomach bug," she said her eyes on Elliot's. "Yes a stomach bug, I have been throwing up most the night…. What the hell is so funny?" she asked him when he started to laugh.

"Just wondering who is gonna be the doctor and who is gonna be the patient between you and Stabler."

"What you talking about, I'm at home, in bed alone and ill."

"Yeah…."

"Yeah."

"So why you using Stablers phone Baby girl."

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it "Fuck!"

Fin laughed again. "Don't worry Liv I got your back, make sure you take care of each other," he said hanging up. Olivia closed the phone and glared at Elliot who had a huge grin on his face.

"There you happy now," she asked flinging his phone down and climbing back into bed. "Now will you shut up and go to sleep," she said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Liv," he said quietly as they were both starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I love you…. I know I do," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you to," she whispered back. "Now go to sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia opened her eyes then closed them again quickly as the morning sunlight shone through the slightly opened curtains.

"You need to get some thicker curtains Elliot," she mumbled as she felt Elliot pull her back towards him.

"I have never needed them. I normally go to bed when it's dark and get up before its light," he mumbled. She felt his fingers drawing small circles over her stomach. "You sleep better the second half of the night?"

"Yeah, no moans and groans from you and you never dropped your arm on my head once," she chuckled.

He smiled as he kissed the back of her shoulder softly "I tried my best to behave," he said as he kissed his way along the top of her back and up to her neck.

She felt Elliot move behind her and he gently pushed her over so she was flat on her stomach his mouth never leaving her back.

"El….."

"Ssshh," he said as he moved over the top of her, supporting himself the best he could above her. "Just relax," he told her as he continued to place soft kisses over her back making his way slowly down to her lower back.

"You know I kept waking up during the night," he said between kisses. "Just to check you were still here."

"I kept waking up expecting to be in the cribs and dreaming." She jumped slightly as his kisses got lower and he began kissing her ass cheeks.

"God I love this ass," he said biting her gently, before he slowly made his way back up, licking and sucking as he went, tasting as much of her as he could. "Turn over," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia felt her whole body shudder and the wetness between her legs as he ordered her to turn over. Elliot sat back on his knees as she slowly turned over to lie on her back. Elliot looked down at her and licked his lips, his eyes roaming over her body, as he took her all in.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. She had never felt comfortable in letting a man just stare at her naked body; it always freaked her out a little. She watched as Elliot's eyes looked down at her as he sat naked between her legs on his knees.

"El…"

"Sorry," he said. "I just….. Your just….. I …Your amazing, and I never thought I would ever."

Olivia could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes as he spoke. She raised herself up and put her hand behind his head and pulled him gently down towards her. He fell forward resting his elbows either side of her, keeping his body only inches from hers.

"You're not too bad yourself Stabler," she said as her lips met his and she kissed him. Elliot moaned into the kiss, before he pulled his back slightly and kissed her down her neck and along her collar bone. Olivia could feel the tip of his cock pushing against her thigh as he kissed her. His kisses made their way down between the valley of her breasts, she dropped her head back as kissed and licked her breast before sucking her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god," she moaned as she felt his tongue flicking over the small erect nub his teeth slightly grazing it. He kissed his way across to the other breast to show it the same attention.

Olivia could feel the wetness between her legs growing and she thanked God that she called in sick, because if this was how he made her feel by sucking and kissing her breasts she couldn't wait till he moved lower.

As if reading her mind Elliot let go of nipple and kissed his way down over her flat stomach. He slid off the end of the bed and knelt on the floor. He looked up her body as he pulled her towards him.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"God, yes," she said a small tremor in her voice.

"You want me to stop so you can go into work," he smiled.

"You stop now and you will need a body bag never mind a cast," she warned him. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so turned on; she was on the verge of coming already.

Elliot parted her legs slightly and bit his bottom lip. "So this is what heaven is like," he said as he dropped his head towards her recently shaved pussy and placed a kiss just above her folds. Olivia jumped slightly from the touch of his lips. Elliot took one last look at her glistening folds before he ran his tongue the full length from the bottom to the top tasting her sweet juices for the first time, and moaned as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

He moved her legs further apart and using his god hand he gently parted her folds and licked her full length again over and over his tongue dipping into her wet hole each time he did.

"Oh fuck," she groaned as she grabbed the bed sheet into her fist. Elliot moved his mouth to her clit and sucked on it gently his teeth grazing over it as he sucked it into his mouth before flicking it with his tongue.

He moved his hand and slowly pushed his index finger into her as his continued to stimulate her clit. He couldn't believe how warm and wet she was as he moved his finger in and out of her. He added a second finger pushing them in as far as he could twisting and moving them inside her. She felt amazing.

"That feels so good," she moaned moving her hips and pushing her pussy up towards as he added a third finger pumping them in and out of tight hole, her juices coating his fingers as they slid in and out of her.

He felt his cock twitching and throbbing and wished to god he could use his other hand to give himself some relief.

He felt Olivia's inner walls begin to grip his fingers and her body start to tremble.

"Oh god….. That's it baby….. Don't stop….so…so…closes….yes….Shit!" she screamed as he body convulsed, her back arching as she came. Her thighs clamping Elliot to her as he continued to suck lick and fuck her with his fingers and mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

She slowly released her grip on him as she gasped for breath. Elliot slowly slipped his fingers from her; they were covered in her juices. He licked his fingers one at a time before using his tongue to softly clean up her pussy, taking care to avoid her sensitive clit.

"You okay?" he asked her as her breathing evened out.

"Fuck yes," she grinned. "Any doubts I ever had about what we are doing just went out the window completely. There is no way any other woman is having you after that."

She sat up on the bed and cupped his face bringing him to her and kissed him hard tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She broke away from the kiss and looked down at his raging hard on.

"Stand up," she told him. "It's my turn," she said as he rose to his feet and she looked as erection level with her face.

"Liv, you don't have to," he told her as she licked her lips.

"Oh I know I don't," she said moving forward and kissing the tip of his cock and tasting the pre cum that is already there. "But I really want to."

She sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth swirling her tongue around the top before sucking him deeper into her mouth, feeling him hit the back of her throat.

"Sweet Jesus," he groaned as he looked down and watched her sucking him deep into her mouth taking him deeper each time as she relaxed. "I gotta be dreaming," he said to himself as she removed her mouth and began licking the full length of him as her hand slid up and down his shaft twisting and turning him as she did.

She heard him moaning and smiled to herself before taking one of his balls into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. "Fuck!" he cursed and she felt him moving his hips, pushing his cock into her hand.

She released his balls from her mouth and grip and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock before taking him deeply back into her mouth.

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair as he moved his hips pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

"Baby you need to stop," he warned her as he felt his balls tighten and his cock throbbing.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled as he she continued to suck him.

"Liv really," he grunted. "I'm so close… I'm gonna cum," he said trying to pull himself out of her mouth. Olivia knocked his hands away, before grabbing his ass cheeks and pulling him closer to him, holding him so he couldn't move back.

"Shit," he moaned as he jerked in her mouth, his head dropped back as he came his hot seed spurting into her mouth and down her throat as she carried on sucking refusing to let him go.

"Christ Liv," he said putting his hands on her shoulders to hold him up, his legs felt like jelly. She sucked the full length of him once more before releasing him from her mouth and licking her lips. She looked up and smiled at him before kissing his stomach.

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and lifted her head up as he dropped his head to hers and kissed her softly. "That was amazing," he said as he pushed her back onto the bed and flopped down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"If I died now I would die a happy man," he grinned running his fingers up and down her back.

"El…."

"Yeah."

"This feels so right," she said running her nails over his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head to look at him. "Normally when I have been with a guy, which hasn't been for a while, I would like to add. I always feel uncomfortable around them afterwards and just want to get rid of them. I never stay or let them stay the full night. But with you….. This, I really don't want to go. I was worried last night when we took it further it would feel weird, I would feel weird, but it doesn't and I don't. This has never felt so right."

"We have always been more than partners Liv, just took us a while and me being shot to realise it."

They lay wrapped in each other's arms listening to the traffic outside.

"You hungry?" asked Elliot.

"Starving," she said.

"Come on then let's get some breakfast. Your gonna need the energy," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her as he sat up.

He reached down and struggled into his sweats handing Olivia his t-shirt and panties.

"El what we gonna eat, I looked in your fridge last night apart from beer and water you have nothing."

"That's what take out is for," he grinned holding out his hand and helping her up. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"What?" she asked as he stared at her.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "It's just if anyone had told me 24 hours ago when I was lying in my hospital bed that I would be waking up with you in my arms this morning…. And then getting an amazing blow job from Badass Benson….." He laughed as she slapped his back. "I would have thought they were crazy."

"Trust me, if I knew how good you were with your tongue all these years then I wouldn't have waited this long."

Elliot kissed her lips softly. "Trust me there is definitely more where that came from," he grinned. "Why don't you make coffee and I will order some food."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After ordering breakfast and having a coffee, Elliot decided to unfold the sofa bed in the living room so they could spend all day in bed watching bad TV. Olivia helped him unfold the bed before jumping in the shower. After she got dry she pulled on a clean pair of panties and one of Elliot's blue dress shirts.

"You need a hand?" she asked standing in the bedroom door way.

"Nah I'm good," he said throwing the blanket and pillows onto the bed before turning around.

"Wow," he gasped as he looked her. "Do you know how fucking sexy you look in that shirt."

"Yeah well it was always one of my favourites."

"Well its definitely one of mine now," he grinned running his hand up over her ass cheek and under the shirt. Before he could get any further there was a knock on the door. He looked down between them at the erection he suddenly had.

"Erm, do you want to get that," he laughed. "It will be breakfast."

"Sure," she laughed. "Why don't you clean up and I will meet you at the sofa bed."

"Sounds good," he smirked kissing her nose before disappearing into the bedroom.

Olivia grabbed the money off the counter and went to the door unlocking it just as there was another knock.

"Sorry about that," she said flinging the door open, she stood rooted to the spot as she stared at the man stood there.

"Liv," shouted Elliot coming back into the room. "The money is on the coun…." He stopped speaking and looked to the doorway.

"It's going to take more than a few dollars to get you both out of this one," said Cragen looking between the both of them.

"Fuck," they both said together.

"That's one way of putting it," he said walking into room.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Had a few problems with the blow job part as my Mother called in as I was writing it, she told me to carry on writing as she had a coffee…. Yeah that didn't happen. Keep the great reviews coming and I will try for an update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the kind words on this story, it makes my day.**

Chapter 5

Cragen pushed past Olivia into the living room.

"I thought you were sick?" he asked looking round the room and seeing the sofa bed Elliot had just put down, the blankets and sheets roughly thrown over it.

"I….. I am…. I was," she stuttered. She looked over at Elliot who was just stood with a stupid grin on his face.

"So what is it, you are or you were?"

"I was…..last night… I err, I picked up Elliot from the hospital brought him back here…." she glared over at Elliot who was leaning against the counter watching as she tried to talk her way out of being caught. "We ordered Chinese and I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up during the night throwing up," she lied. "I thought it best not to come in as I was up most the night," she said giving him a small smile.

Cragen turned around and looked at Elliot who quickly stopped smirking. "And the reason you're still over here walking around in one of your partners shirts?"

"She kinda covered herself when she up chucked," chuckled Elliot. "It went everywhere, her stuff is in the machine, and she needed something to wear…..although I personally wouldn't have complained if she had walked around naked."

Olivia picked up a cushion and threw it at Elliot just missing Cragen's head.

"Hey," he laughed. "I'm injured."

"Any more comments like that and you will be back in hospital," she said glaring at him. Here she was trying to convince Cragen nothing was going on and he was making wise cracks about wanting her naked.

Cragen looked at Elliot then back at Olivia, then to the sofa bed. "You slept…" he said nodding at the bed.

"Yes," she said quickly. "I was going to go home but it was late and I felt like shit, so I crashed here."

Cragen nodded and looked back at Elliot who still stood there with a stupid look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him still not convinced something wasn't going on.

"Pretty good, these pain meds are amazing," he grinned.

"So I can tell," said Cragen. "You gonna be okay to go over this statement and sign it."

"Yeah sure," he said reaching for the folder. "You want a coffee?" he asked his Captain. He saw Olivia shaking her head behind Cragen mouthing "No."

"Why not," he said walking over to the table and sitting down. Elliot put the folder on the table and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Cragen picked up the folder and began reading through the paper work.

Olivia just stood not quite knowing what to do, as she stood in front of her boss in one of Elliot's shirts and a pair a panties and that was it.

"You okay, Olivia?" asked Cragen looking up at her.

"Erm… yeah. I will just help El. He is a bit of a klutz only having the one arm," she said going into the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doin?" she asked him in a hushed voice as she reached up into the cupboard for coffee cups.

"Making a coffee."

"Exactly, why the hell you offering him coffee. Why couldn't you just sign the statement and get rid of him."

Elliot smirked at her as she put the cups down. "You better stop smirking, what the hell you finding so funny?"

"You," he said. "I have never seen you so flustered."

"El…. In case you hadn't noticed our boss has just caught me, wearing your shirt and not much else when I am supposed to be at home sick. So yeah I'm a little flustered."

"Look if I tried to get rid of him quickly, he would have known something was up," he said as Olivia started to pour milk into the cups. "Just try and relax," he whispered into her ear, his hand sliding under the shirt and over her ass cheek, slipping his hand between her legs.

She jumped at his touch and spilt milk over the counter, "Shit!" she cursed making Elliot laugh.

"Everything okay?" asked Cragen turning to face them. The lower part of their bodies hidden by the counter.

"Yeah fine, just spilt the milk," said Olivia trying to talk normally as Elliot stood by her side and slipped his finger into her wet folds.

"And she says I'm the useless one with one arm," he chuckled as he pushed his finger further into her.

"Yeah," said Cragen staring at them as they stood side by side before turning back to the paperwork.

Elliot removed his finger and slipped it into his mouth sucking her juices from it, smiling as she watched him. She shook her head. "Two can play this game," she thought to herself, smiling back at him.

"You finish making the coffees," said Olivia. "I will tidy up this mess," she told as she got a cloth from the sink.

"All I need you to do Elliot is check these statements and sign them, it shouldn't take too long," Cragen told him as Olivia began to wipe the counter top soaking up the milk. "I checked most of it myself; I just need you to make sure nothing has been missed out."

"Sure," said Elliot as Olivia dropped to her knees behind the counter.

"Dammit El, there is milk everywhere," she said.

"Hey don't blame me you spilt it not…." He stopped mid-sentence as Olivia pulled the top of his sweats down over his already semi hard erection. He looked at Cragen quickly; he was still busy reading the statements, before looking down at Olivia.

"Payback," she mouthed as she kissed the tip of his erection before taking him into her mouth. He tried to speak but nothing came out as she took him deep, her mouth sliding up and down his full length. Elliot couldn't believe she was doing this; he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as he looked back towards his boss, then back down to Olivia.

"Shit!" he gasped as she scraped her teeth along the underside of him.

Cragen turned to look at him.

"My arm," said Elliot raising his arm with the cast. "The meds must be wearing off," he said as he felt Olivia chuckle against him. Cragen nodded and went back to reading.

Elliot jumped when there was a knock on the door a few seconds later; Cragen turned his head back to look at Elliot.

"Must be the food we ordered," said Elliot trying not to sound flustered as Olivia's mouth left him and she pulled his sweats back over him.

"Cap," yelled Olivia from behind the counter. "Could you get that, I just need to get the rest of this milk otherwise it will start to smell," she said looking up at Elliot and licking her lips.

"Sure," he said standing up. "This the money?" he asked picking up the money Olivia had put on the table. "Elliot!" he said a bit louder.

"Erm…. Yeah," said Elliot shaking his head. "Sorry….. miles away," he said hearing Olivia giggling from the floor.

Cragen answered the door as Olivia stood up, a huge grin on her face.

"That wasn't funny Benson," he whispered.

"Oh, I don't know I quite enjoyed myself," she laughed. "You best go and sit at the table while the Cap is at the door," she said looking down at his erection pushing at the front of his sweats.

"Fuck!" he cursed quickly moving to the table and sitting down as Olivia finished making the coffees.

Cragen carried the bag of food over to the table. "Jesus how hungry are you two?" he asked as he put the large bag down.

"I for one am starving," said Olivia putting the coffees down and sitting opposite Elliot, licking her lips. Elliot looked at her and grinned shaking his head as she reached into the bag.

"You want some Cap?" she asked.

"No thanks I'm good," he said drinking his coffee. "As soon as Elliot reads these I need to get going, some of us have work to do."

Olivia reached into one of the bags and grinned to herself as she pulled out the first thing her fingers landed on. She looked over at Elliot who was reading through the paperwork.

"El, you want something to eat or you gonna wait till you finish reading?" she asked him.

"I will wait till I'm done," he said looking over to her as he took a drink of coffee. He choked on the hot liquid spitting it out his mouth, moving the paperwork quickly before he covered it in coffee as she bit into the sausage she was holding.

"Jesus, you okay Elliot?" asked Cragen.

"Yeah sorry, must have gone down the wrong way," he spluttered glaring at Olivia, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I will put this in the oven to keep it warm till you're finished," she said picking the food up from the table and walking into the kitchen with it.

"Yeah that might be best," said Elliot watching her leave.

Cragen looked between his two detectives as Olivia walked past Elliot. He watched as her fingers gently brushed over his shoulder and lightly touched the side of his neck; she gave him a small smile. Elliot smiled back at her, his eyes not leaving her till she got to the kitchen.

"Oh boy," said Cragen under his breath.

Elliot turned his head back around. "Sorry Cap you say something?" he asked him.

"No," he said. "Just get reading," he said nodding to the paperwork. He finished his coffee and stood up with the empty cup and took it to the kitchen and handed it to Olivia. He looked around and saw the washing machine, the door open and the machine empty. Olivia's clothes nowhere to be seen. He walked back to the table as Elliot signed the paperwork; he looked over to the sofa bed and noticed for the first time that the bed wasn't actually made up. The blankets and pillows were still folded.

"All done," said Elliot handing him the folder. Cragen nodded.

"Can I quickly use your bathroom?" he asked Elliot.

"Yeah sure," he said pointing down the corridor.

"Thanks," said Cragen walking off down the corridor. He closed the bathroom door behind him and looked around; he saw the candles around the bath, and a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Oh boy," he sighed when he saw what he guessed was Olivia's underwear on top of the pile. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath as he stood in front of bathroom mirror. He had known this day would come, as soon as he found out about Elliot's separation from Kathy. He had seen the difference in the way they acted around each other, the small touches and smiles. He opened the door gently and quietly and stuck his head out looking towards the kitchen.

Elliot had moved so he was stood in front of Olivia. Cragen watched as he brushed Olivia's hair out of her eyes and smiled at her. He said something making her smile before he dropped his head and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He closed the door and flushed the toilet before waiting a few moments and leaving the bathroom. By the time he got to the kitchen Elliot was sat back at the table and Olivia was washing the coffee cups at the sink.

"Well I best be going, like I said some of us have work to do," he smiled as he picked up the folder from the table, and headed to the door. Elliot followed him and almost crashed into his back as he stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Olivia, why don't you take tomorrow off as well, as its Friday, have yourself a long weekend. I'm sure we can manage without you for a while."

"You sure," she said trying not to smile too much.

"Yeah, I think Elliot is going to need you here to help out for a while," he smiled.

Elliot opened the door for him and as he walked out Cragen stopped next to Elliot.

"Next time, hide the evidence," he said to Elliot quietly.

"Cap?"

"You should have checked the bathroom floor and the laundry," he said walking away to his car.

Elliot shut the front door and just stood there.

"El, what's wrong?" asked Olivia. Elliot turned around and headed for the bathroom.

"Fuck!" he yelled picking up Olivia's clothes. He turned around as he heard Olivia behind him.

"What the hell is wrong?"

"He knows," he said turning around and holding up her clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both sat silently at the table eating their breakfast as they both thought about what had happened with Cragen.

"Did he sound angry?" she asked him.

"Nope I told you, he just said next time hide the evidence."

"So what the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know," he sighed throwing his part eaten sandwich onto the table. Olivia stood up and started to tidy the table. "Look Liv, he told you to take more time off when he came out of the bathroom, that was after he saw your clothes and realised they weren't in the machine and weren't covered in sick," he said taking hold of her wrist to stop her. He pulled her onto his knee. "He knew then we had lied to him and he told you to stay here with me, why would he do that if he was pissed with us."

"I don't know," she sighed putting her hand around his neck and playing with his hair. Elliot dropped his head to her shoulder.

"I still can't believe you started giving me a blow job when he was sat at the table," he laughed.

"Yeah well you started it," she laughed kissing the top of his head.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"God if he had stood up suddenly we would have been so screwed."

They sat holding each other for a while in silence. "Look I don't know what is going to happen with work," said Elliot his hand slipping up under her shirt. "But I do know how much I want you and how much I want this to work between us….. Cragen could have tried to stop this, but he didn't. Why he didn't I don't know, and to be honest I don't really care. All I care about right now is you and me," he told her as he slipped his hand into her panties and rested it on her ass cheek.

"You know we will have to talk to him about this sooner or later."

"I know, and we will, once we get used to it ourselves…maybe that's why he told you to take time off."

"Yeah maybe," she said running her nails over his chest. Elliot yawned and rested his head back on her shoulder. "Come on," she said standing up. "Your pain killers are kicking in."

She took his hand and guided him the sofa bed. She quickly pulled the sheets and blankets over it.

"You know we could just go to the normal bed," he said as he yawned.

"I'm not that tired, I will just watch TV when you get some rest."

"Who said I'm gonna sleep," he grinned.

"I do and your meds do," she told him. "Now get in," she ordered him as she went over and locked the door and closed the curtains blocking out as much light as possible. Elliot pulled his sweats down and kicked them off climbing into the bed in just his boxer shorts. "Don't," said Elliot as he went to pull off his shirt. "Leave it on," he told her. "There is no way I will sleep if you're naked next to me."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Plus you look sexy as hell wearing it," he grinned as she climbed in next to him. She picked up the TV control and switched it on, flicking through the channels.

"Day time TV sucks," she sighed a small yawn escaping from her as she threw the control on the bed.

"Come here," said Elliot pulling her down to him and turning on his side. She turned so her back was to him and he spooned her from behind, his arm with the cast on lying over her holding her to him.

"I could get used to this," he said as he kissed her neck sucking softly.

"Me to," she murmured as she turned over in his arms to face him. She ran her fingers down his side and slipped them into his boxers and over his ass cheeks as they kissed each other softly their lips only just touching, Elliot ran his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping at it gently.

He pushed his hips forward and Olivia felt his erection pushing against her through his shorts. She lifted her leg and rested it over his hip pushing her hips forward and moaning into his mouth as his cock pushed against her through their underwear and their kiss deepened.

She felt her panties becoming damp as she became more aroused as Elliot's mouth travelled to her neck as he kissed, sucked and bit her, as only their underwear stopped him from penetrating her as he pushed himself against her clit. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling him, grinding herself against his hard cock.

Elliot looked up at her as she moved against him, his cock throbbing as she pushed against him. He couldn't remembered the last time he had been this turned on whilst dry humping. He ran his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast squeezing her nipple making her moan even more.

"Fuck this," he grunted as he moved his hand to the outside of the shirt and using his other hand the best he could he ripped it apart buttons flying across the bed.

"I liked this shirt," she panted.

"I'll get you another one," he said as she dropped forward and he sucked her nipple into his mouth, as she pushed harder against him and he pushed his hips up to meet her.

"Oh god El," she panted. "I'm so fucking close."

"Me to, baby, me to," he gasped as they moved together.

Elliot opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Olivia's hair brushing it out of the way of her face so he could see. "Come on baby," he said as her movements became more frenzied on top of him. "That's it just let go….."

"Oh god, El," she cried as he body began to tremble as her orgasm ripped through her body and she collapsed onto Elliot gasping for breath. She felt his cock throbbing against her as his body jerked as he came releasing himself into his shorts.

They both lay still catching their breath, until Elliot felt her vibrating against his chest.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she laughed lifting her head to look at him. "I just can't believe we just dry humped like two randy teenagers."

"I wouldn't say it was exactly dry," he laughed. "But I know what you mean. Think the last time I done that was in the back of my dad's car when I was about 15." He stroked the side of her face suddenly looking worried, "You're not disappointed are you….. that we didn't, you know…. Have sex?"

"Why would you ask that?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, like you said dry humping is what you do as kids."

"Trust me El, I never got that turned on doing that as a kid," she said kissing his nose. "We just got carried away that's all."

"I just…I just want it to be right when we finally make love. I want to take my time with you. Explore every part of you….slowly."

"Sounds perfect," she said kissing his chest before pushing herself up from him. "Don't move," she told him climbing off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a clean pair of panties and nothing else.

"You still with me?" she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Just," he said smiling his eyes still closed.

"You need to clean up before you go to sleep," she said. Elliot opened his eyes and looked at her. "Shorts off," she told him, showing him a clean pair in her hand. He lifted his hips and she pulled the ones he was wearing down. Before she helped him into his clean ones she used the wipes she had brought with her to clean him up.

"I thought you were tired," she laughed as his cock began to twitch and harden as she cleaned him. She pulled his shorts on him as he just lay watching her.

"I could get quite used to this," he smiled. "Having you clean and dress me."

"Oh trust me, you will pay me back. I'm gonna have a load of paperwork you can help with me once you get back."

She climbed back into bed and into his arms resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and breathing.

"El…"

"Hmmmm," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

"I never thought I would ever say this… but…. I need you, I can't lose you," she said as a lone tear fell down her cheek onto his chest. "So no matter what happens promise me you won't leave me, we will always be partners."

Elliot felt her tears hit his chest as he held back his own. "I promise you Liv, Partners for life. I'm not going anywhere. I need you as much as you need me."

"Okay," she sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Okay," he said copying her. "Liv…" he mumbled a few moments later.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as she heard him start to gently snore.

**I had written over 1000 words on this chapter. But after reading it again this morning I realised it had taken a little bit of a serious turn, with Cragen finding out about them and I didn't like it. So I trashed it all and started again lol. Hopefully you enjoyed the way the story went with a bit of fun instead. I don't want it to turn all Angsty.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mmmmm hey there," she mumbled as she felt Elliot's lips against hers, gently pressing and nipping at her bottom lip waking her up.

"Hey," he whispered back his voice still sleepy. "Thought you said you weren't tired?" he asked in between kisses.

"I didn't think I was," she answered moving closer to him. "But I felt so relaxed in your arms …." She opened her eyes to look at him and smiled.

"You saying I put you to sleep Benson?"

"I guess I am… what time is it anyway?" she asked noticing it was dark outside and the only light was from the TV.

Elliot lifted his head and looked over at the clock. "Just after nine," he said dropping his head back next to hers.

"I can't believe we slept for so long."

"We must have needed it." Olivia shivered slightly as he ran his fingers up and down her side lightly brushing over the side of her breast on his way down before he slipped his hand into her panties and rested it on her ass cheeks and pulled her closer to him. She felt his erection pushing against her through their underwear, as she lifted her leg over his hip.

Elliot brushed his lips over hers again softly at first, their tongues seeking out each other as the kiss turned more passionate. He moved his hand from her ass and slipped it round to her pussy and slid two fingers between her folds.

"Jesus, Liv," he gasped when he felt how wet she already was as he moved his fingers slowly up and down coating them in her juices, before sliding a single finger into her as deep as he could, before sliding it back out almost all the way and pushing in two fingers. "You feel so good," he mumbled as he felt her grip his fingers as he pushed them in and out of her, twisting them inside her.

"Hmmmm," Olivia moaned as she pushed her hips forward to meet his fingers in an attempt to get him deeper. She reached down and pulled at her panties raising herself slightly as she pulled them down, then kicked them off with her feet. "That's better," she smiled at him as she reached for his boxers. Elliot slowly pulled his fingers from her and helped her slide them down his legs until he was free of them. "I just wanted to make sure there was nothing between us this time," she told him as she pulled him back into a kiss.

Elliot pushed her onto her back and moved himself so he was kneeling between her legs. He looked down at her and ran his fingers her body. Olivia raised her head so she could look at him, his cock hard and ready for her.

"You okay?" she asked him when he didn't move or say anything.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "Just looking at you… You do know that once we take this final step, there is no going back."

Olivia raised herself up on her elbows. "I know El….and for the record, there was no going back for me the moment you kissed me." She reached up with one hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck and pulled him to her and kissed him. "I want you El…. All of you. I want you to make love to me over and over. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up with you every morning."

"You do?" he asked her as his throbbing cock pushed at her entrance.

"Yeah I do. I love you Elliot Stabler and I never want to go back to just partners…. I can't… I want everything with you."

"Everything huh…. What about when I'm a prick or we don't agree on something at work."

"Then we leave it at work."

"You think we can do that."

"If we really want to, then yes."

Elliot smiled down at her. "I was really hoping you would say that…. I just had to make sure you weren't going to regret this."

"Never."

"I love you so much Liv," he said looking into her eyes as he pushed himself slowly inside her, spreading her wide until he was fully in.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she felt him enter her and he pushed fully in moving slowly so he didn't hurt her.

"You okay?" he asked her not moving.

"God yes."

Elliot nodded but still didn't move as he looked down into her eyes. "Liv…. I didn't, you know…. I haven't put on any protection before I ….."

She put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I told you earlier I didn't want anything between us, and I meant anything. I want to feel everything when you make love to me," she said squeezing her inner walls around him.

Elliot just nodded and began to move inside her before pulling so far out and sliding back in.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," he said as he thrust into her. "All those times I dreamt of this, wanting you…. god you feel so good…. So tight around me," he panted as he pushed into her harder and faster. He dropped his head to her breast and took her nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the hard bud, as he continued to bury himself deep inside her.

Olivia wrapped her legs around him, pushing her heels into his ass cheeks as he slid hard and fast in and out of her and she felt every stroke.

Elliot changed position slightly resting on his arm with the cast as he reached between them and began to rub her clit.

"I'm so close," he told her. As his thumb pressed against the swollen bud.

"Me too," she gasped digging her nails into his shoulder. "Oh god baby," she said before kissing him hard as she felt her orgasm building.

"Liv, do you…..want me to pull out?... Before I …" he asked her as his balls began to tighten and his cock throbbed inside her.

"Don't you dare," she warned him as he body began to convulse under him, her inner walls gripping him hard as she came. She bit down on his neck as he rode out her orgasm her body trembling around him. "Oh God!"

The feel, sound and sight of her coming was all it took for Elliot as he exploded inside her. His hot seed spurting inside her as he released over and over, his body jerking on top of her.

Olivia lifted his head and kissed him hard as she felt him release inside her. His warm seed filling her as he throbbed inside her, making her cum again.

She dropped her head back to the pillow as she felt him relax above her. Elliot finally opened his eyes and looked down at her, just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Did I hurt you?" he asked looking worried.

She shook her head. "No baby, you didn't hurt me," she sniffed. "God this is so stupid," she said half laughing half crying.

"What is?"

She stroked the side of his face with her fingers. "That was the first time that I ever…..that I ever….."

"Let someone cum inside you," Elliot finished for her.

She nodded. "It felt amazing," she smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

"Why…..Why didn't you ever before?"

"I don't know, I guess I was waiting for the right time, the right person. Must sound kind of stupid huh?"

Elliot shook his head. "No it doesn't," he said sliding out of her and lying beside her. He ran his fingers over her pussy and laid his hand on top, gently slipping his finger through her folds and into the fluids covering her.

"How is your arm?" she asked him as she felt hi cast nudging the top of her head.

"Hurts, but not as bad as it has been. If I'm honest I haven't thought about the pain in the last hour."

"We should get cleaned up and get you some pain relief," she said reaching down and linking her fingers with his over the top of pussy.

"Yeah, maybe….. Or we could just…"

Olivia moaned as he began moving both their fingers over her folds. She spread her legs as he guided their fingers inside her and they slowly moved in and out of her hot wet hole together. They both jumped as Olivia's phone rang. Elliot looked at her as she ignored it, and they both carried on as their fingers carried on fucking her together, as their lips met, their tongues fighting for dominance. No sooner had the phone stopped ringing than it began again.

"Fuck!" she snapped reaching for the phone with her other hand. "Benson!" she snapped as Elliot's mouth moved to her neck and he started to suck gently on it as he pushed both their fingers further into her.

"What and there is no-one else?...fuck!"

She held back the moan as she felt Elliot push both their fingers deep inside her, as his lips sucked on her neck.

"No….fine I will meet them there, text the address to my phone….. Okay fine."

She snapped the phone shut and threw it on the bed.

"You got to go in," he mumbled into her neck.

She nodded, "Sorry, Cragen reckons it shouldn't take me long…god El that feels so good," she gasped. "But I need more," she told him pulling both their fingers out and rolling him onto his back, and quickly straddling him.

Elliot grinned up at her "I thought you had to go Detective Benson?"

"I do," she said reaching down and taking hold of his hard cock and lining it up with her entrance. "But I want my Boyfriend to make love to me once more before I do," she said sinking herself down on him.

"Your boyfriend huh," he grinned as she began to move her hips.

"Yeah…..well I'm not sure what to call you anymore," she smiled back. "So boyfriend sounds as good as anything. Why do you not like it."

"I love it," he said thrusting up to meet her. She dropped forward placing her hands either side of his head as she slid up and down his cock rolling her hips as she did. Elliot lifted his head and took her nipple into his mouth sucking it hard and nipping it with his teeth, before moving across to the other one to show it the same attention. He dropped his head back down and looked up at her brushing her hair back out of her face so he could watch her as she rode him.

"You don't think the Cap is gonna be pissed when you turn up late to the crime scene," he asked her panting as he thrust into her hard and fast.

"Right now,I don't really care….I'm only working the scene….god baby that feels so good…..the Vic is at the hospital and the perp is…Hmmmm faster….dead," she gasped as sunk down on him hard and fast.

Elliot pulled her head to his and kissed her hard before she pushed her self-upright and looked down between them and saw his cock disappearing inside her.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped as she pressed down on his stomach to support herself as she moved harder and faster above him, Elliot meeting her every time as he thrust up into her his hand gripping her hip as the one with the cast rested on the bed.

Olivia moved one of her hands to her clit and began to rub it hard, she looked at Elliot who was watching her hand and his cock sliding in and out of her. His body covered in film of sweat. "Come on baby," she gasped. "Come for me, I want to feel you come inside me again…come on …."

Elliot dug his fingers hard into her hip as she clenched her inner walls around his throbbing cock unable to hold back any longer her jerked up into her and released his hot seed, spurting inside her deep and hard.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he came over and over. He felt Olivia's body tremble above him as she came, she dropped forward and grabbed his face kissing him hard as her body convulsed and shook against him.

He felt her relax on top of him and her head dropped to his shoulder as she panted for breath. Elliot ran his good hand up and down her back as her breathing began to calm down.

"I don't want to move," she mumbled into his neck."

Elliot chuckled. "I don't want you to go either, but you have to."

"I know," she said sitting up, Elliot was still buried inside her. "I should really take a shower but I don't have time." She said carefully sliding off him.

"Lie down," said Elliot, Olivia looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Elliot laughed "No….. I will clean you up," he said picking up the wiped she had brought in earlier.

"Aaah okay," she smiled lying back down.

"Open you r legs," he told her as he took out some wipes and gently began cleaning her, wiping away their fluids. Olivia flinched every now and then as he touched her clit which was still sensitive. Elliot bent her head and kissed the top of her pussy. "All done," he told her.

"Thank you," she said sitting up and grabbing her panties.

"I will grab your clothes," he said standing up. "Did you bring a change with you?" he asked her.

"Yeah in the bag over there," she nodded. She watched as Elliot walked around naked. He picked up her bag and brought it back to her. He put the bag down and picked up his boxers pulling them on.

"I will make you a coffee to take with you," he said kissing her forehead before walking away.

Olivia sighed as she got ready. Once she was dressed she walked over to the kitchen, just as he finished the coffee. Elliot watched her as she clipped her badge onto her jeans next to her weapon.

"I best go," she said to him. "Just had a text that Melinda is meeting me there."

"Okay," he said handing her the coffee after he put a lid on the cup.

"This is so shit," she said taking his hand.

"I know," Elliot smiled. "But that's the job."

"Normally I don't mind getting the unexpected call outs, cause it would mean I would be…" she felt her cheeks starting to blush. "it would mean I would be spending time with you," she said giving him a small smile. Elliot smiled back at her.

"Look at it this way. Once your done at the scene I will be here waiting for you," he said running his fingers through her hair before kissing her softly. "And once this heals we will be getting the call outs together and you will be wishing to have a break from me," he laughed.

"Never," she told him kissing him again just as her phone vibrated . She looked at the text. "I best go," she said turning towards the door. Elliot followed her keeping hold of her hand.

"Be careful," he told her as they stood in the open door way.

"I will. Don't forget to take some meds," she told him.

"I will, now go, before I drag you back in here."

She gave him a quick kiss and ran down to her car and climbed in. She waved to Elliot as she drove off, once she was out of sight he closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot covered his eyes protecting them from the sun. He had made a sandwich after Olivia had left last night, took his meds and watched TV, before falling back to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it was almost 6 am. He sat up and grabbed his phone, he had 3 missed call and two messages from Olivia. He read the messages first.

_Hey, I guess you fell asleep again, this is gonna take longer than first thought, not as straight forward will try and call you later xxx_

He grinned to himself at the kisses she had put at the end, and how 2 days ago she would never have done that. He opened the second message.

_Back at the station, can't stop thinking about last night. Missing you so much and want you so bad. Can't wait to get out of here and back to you xxx can't believe your still asleep. I love you xxx._

Elliot climbed out of bed and got ready. He walked into the kitchen and made a coffee before ringing her.

"Hey," she said answering on the first call. "You're up."

"Yeah…. Sorry I missed your calls, those meds really knock me out, plus I had this sexy as hell woman all over me last night, she must have tired me out."

Olivia grinned to herself and looked around the squad room to make sure nobody could hear her.

"And she can't wait to get home to you," she whispered. "I keep thinking about last night….. god I want you so much."

"How much?" he asked her his voice so deep.

"Put it this way, if you walked in here right now there is a good chance I would fuck you here on my desk."

"Dammit Liv," he groaned as visions of making love to her over her desk flashed through his head. He heard her chuckle to herself. "You're an evil woman, Benson."

"Yeah well, when you have been asleep I have had to control the urge to disappear every five minutes to relief the ache between my legs when I think about what you done to me. Fin has been giving me funny looks all night, when I keep slamming my fist down on my desk."

"Does he know anything?"

"It wasn't hard for him to guess, did you know you marked my neck?"

Now it was Elliot's turn to chuckle. "I hadn't noticed, however I did notice the bite marks you left on my neck and shoulder."

"Yeah well you didn't have to face Fin, Melinda and Casey, I'm just glad Cragen isn't here."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing refused to give them anything. Fin just kept asking if you were okay and smirking. Casey and Melinda went through every man they could think of….except you for some reason." He heard her yawn.

"How long you gonna be, you sound tired?"

"A few more hours," she sighed. "Just need to finish off the paperwork for Casey to pick it up, then I will be straight home to you."

Elliot smiled "Home? I like the way that sounded….. Why don't you stop by your place on the way back here and pick up some more clothes and stuff."

"Was already planning on doing that….. listen I better go, sooner I finish up here the sooner I get back to you."

"Okay, make sure you have something to eat, you probably haven't eaten since the breakfast we had yesterday."

"Okay I will…. I love you."

"Love you to baby."

Olivia hung up a huge smile on her face. Up until two days ago work was all she had and lived for. Now she couldn't wait to get out of here and back to Elliot, for the first time in years work actually came second.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat flicking through day time TV. After his call with Olivia he had tidied up the best he could with one arm. He then called the Kathy and spoke to the kids. Both him and Kathy agreed they would sit down with the kids and explain everything to them in a few days, especially about him and Olivia. His phone beeped and he picked it up smiling as he read it.

_Leaving my place now, will be home in about 20 mins xxx_

Olivia parked her car and climbed out grabbing her bag from the back seat. All she could think about was climbing into bed, cuddling up to Elliot and going to sleep. She grinned to herself as she walked up to his door. She felt like a love struck teenager.

"Hey El," she called as she entered the house and dropped her bag.

"Hey, baby I'm in the bathroom."

She kicked off her shoes and dropped her coat onto the couch which had been put back to normal. She looked around and noticed he had cleaned up as she walked to the bathroom. She walked in and stood in the doorway.

He was sat on the edge of the bath which was full of bubbles. He had lit candles all around the room.

"El," she said walking in.

"Thought you would like to relax before you jump into bed," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," she said as he started to undo the buttons on top.

"Yeah well I know how it can get," he smiled at her as she let him undress her. Once she was naked he took her hand and led her to the bath holding her hand as she climbed in. She sighed as she sunk down under the water.

"Mmmmmm feels so good," she told him. He reached back and grabbed the glass wine he had already poured and handed it to her. She took it from him and took a drink. "I could get used to this," she smiled. "Are you joining me?" she asked him.

"I will in 2 minutes," he told her as there was a knock at the door. He quickly left the room and Olivia sunk lower into the water and closed her eyes.

"Hope you're not asleep just yet," said Elliot coming back in and putting something down on the small table he had put next to the bath.

"No," said Olivia sniffing and opening her eyes. She looked to the table. "Pizza?" she asked smiling.

Elliot started to undress. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't have eaten anything."

He climbed in carefully behind her, making sure he didn't get his cast wet, and put his legs either side of her. He kissed the back of her neck before reaching over and getting a slice of pizza and handing it to her.

"Mmmmm," she mumbled as she took a huge bite. "You really are the perfect boyfriend aren't," she said as she took another bite.

"Yeah well I thought I would spoil you when I was able to. Once we are both back to work it will be harder to do."

She finished 2 slices of pizza and her glass of wine before she lay back against his chest, closing her eyes. The only sound in the room was the gentle lapping of the water in the bath.

"I have never been this happy for a long time," she said breaking the silence. "When I was at work today all I could think about was getting back here to you. I have never felt like that about anyone before. Normally I can't wait to go to work and get away from any guys I have seen in the past." She watched Elliot's hand as he dragged his fingers slowly over her breasts circling her nipples. "I keep thinking this is all a dream, and I will wake up and the last few days will have never happened and you will be still be with Kathy and married."

"It's not a dream baby," he said kissing the top of her head. "This is for real, me and you. I am not going anywhere, especially not back to Kathy. I have wanted this….. with you for so long. I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed and happy. I'm sure the reason I have been such a prick over the last few months is because I couldn't tell you how I felt."

"I thought it was because you wanted Kathy back."

"I'm not gonna lie to you. At first I was pissed when she walked out on me. But I slowly realised I was only pissed because I missed the kids. It was them I thought about when I went home to an empty house not Kathy….. Then we started to spend more and more time together, and I started to realise my feelings for you were changing. I hated it when you went on dates, even more than usual. I would lie in bed and alone and start thinking about you and what you were doing. A few times I even picked the phone up just to call you and hear your voice. I had fallen in love with my partner and I was scared to tell you in case you didn't feel the same."

Olivia yawned again and closed her eyes again. "And all the time I was sexy dreams about you," she said as she took hold of his hand and raised it to her mouth kissing his palm. "I fell in love with you years ago El."

"Come on," said Elliot after a few minutes when he realised she was going to sleep. "Let's get you into bed," he said as he pushed himself out the bath. And wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she said as he helped her out the bath. "I want to spend time with you not sleep."

"We have all the time in the world," he said drying her with the towel. "But right now you are dead on your feet and need to sleep."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"El, stay with me and hold me while I go to sleep."

"Like I'm going to be anywhere else," he said climbing into bed with her. He lay on his back and pulled her to him wrapping his good arm around her. She lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I don't want to keep us a secret," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"At work, with our friends. I don't want to pretend nothing is happening between us. I want to tell them. I was so happy today. For the first time in a long time I had a reason to smile."

"So why didn't you?"

"Don't know, guess I just thought we could tell them together. Everyone is meeting for drinks tomorrow night for Casey's birthday. Casey told me to let you know. Maybe we could tell them there."

"I'm good with that. I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore either, I want everyone to know how much I love my extremely hot and sexy partner. Now go to sleep, your gonna need some rest for what I have planned for you later."

"I can't wait," she said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Up next a bit of fun as they let the rest of the squad know they are finally together. Thanks for all the kind words keep the reviews coming it's great to get the feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elliot lay with Olivia until she was in a deep sleep before he carefully climbed out of bed and out of her hold. He kissed her softly on the lips before he left the room closing the door behind him.

He picked up his phone and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down on his couch.

"Here it goes," he said to himself as he dialled Kathy's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Kathy, it's me."

"Hi, what's up, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, real good…..listen about what we talked about the other night, about telling the kids, I think we should do it today."

"I thought we were going to do it next week?"

"Yeah I know, it's just…. I want to tell them about me and Liv before they hear it from someone else," he told her.

"You mean you have told people already, that was quick."

"We didn't exactly tell anyone. Cragen came by with paperwork yesterday morning and figured it out and Fin has an idea aswell. It doesn't take a rocket science to figure out something is going on when she is staying here with me."

Kathy went silent for a while.

"You still there?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just can't believe it happened so quickly with the two of you."

"Well it didn't… not really, I told you the other day how I have felt about her."

"I know," she sighed. "I just didn't think it would get so serious so quick, that we would have to tell the kids straight away. Are you sure your both serious about this…. enough to tell the kids."

"Its serious Kathy, and I know you probably don't want to hear this but I love her and she loves me. I didn't do any of this to hurt you, but I can't help how I feel.

"Where and when do you want to do this?" she asked him.

"I figured I could come over to the house later today if that's okay?"

"Okay, do you want me to call Maureen and tell her to come over."

"It's okay I will call her and ask her to pick me up as I can't drive."

"Oh right….. so Olivia won't be coming with you when you tell them."

"No I think its best I tell them without Liv, I don't exactly know how they are going to react."

"Honestly Elliot I think they will be fine. They have come to accept our marriage is over, they know the reasons why and it's been over a year now. It's obvious we would both start to move on."

"Have you started to move on yet?" he asked her.

"I… I've been on a few dates, nothing serious, that the younger ones need to know about, but Maureen knows. I'm actually surprised she hadn't told you, she always has been Daddy's little girl," she chuckled.

"Nope she never said a thing. Maybe she thinks I would lose it, I haven't been the easiest person to talk to the last few months," he laughed.

"What do you mean last few months try the last few years," she laughed.

"Yeah I guess I was a bit of a bastard…. But I did love you Kathy…. I still do, just not….not…."

"Not the way a husband is supposed to love his wife," she finished off for him.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"You know this is the most we have talked without it turning into a shouting match for a long time," she said to him.

"Yeah…. I really want us to stay friends," he told her. "We have been in each other's lives for so long."

"I would like that as well."

"Okay…. Well I guess I will see about four."

"Bye Elliot," she said hanging up the phone.

Elliot called Maureen who agreed to pick him and take him over to the house. He lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, he had two hours to kill till Maureen came for him. He picked up the TV remote and began flicking through the channels. After going through them twice he turned it off and chucked the remote on the floor and sat staring at the blank screen. He started going over the last few days in his head and Olivia, especially what happened last night before she got called to work. He sighed as he looked down and saw the start of an erection. "Dammit," he said under his breath.

He stood up and stretched, before he walked back to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway and watched Olivia as she slept. She was laying on her stomach the sheet covering her from her lower back downwards, her hair spread over the pillow.

Elliot knew he should let her sleep but he couldn't, he needed to touch her. He pulled off his t-shirt and sweats and quietly walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and slowly and gently he pulled the sheet down over her legs. She mumbled in her sleep making him smile as he sat on the bed watching her sleep. He thought back to those times in the cribs when he had gone to wake her when they were working hard cases. He would often watch her sleep for a little while longer before he woke her up. He used to often wonder what she would say and do if she found out.

He leant forward and placed small light kisses over the top of her back, making his way slowly down her spine to the top of her ass cheeks.

"I wondered how long you were going to just sit and stare," she mumbled.

"You're awake," he said as he continued to kiss her back.

"I heard you open the door and felt you lower the sheet."

"Sorry I just had to see you…and touch you," he said as he ran his tongue down her spine.

"Feels so good," she said into the pillow. Elliot smiled and climbed on the bed, he pulled her legs apart and knelt in-between them. He leant forward and carried on kissing and licking her back.

"I need to go out for a while," he told her between the kisses. "Maureen is picking me up soon."

"Where you got to go?"

"Over to Kathy's. I just spoke to her, we are telling the kids tonight, about the divorce and about me and you. Like you said I don't want to hide us, we are doing and have done nothing wrong."

He kissed his way down her back and slid lower down the bed as he continued down over her ass cheeks.

"Do you think the kids will be okay?" she asked as her body shivered under his touch.

"Both me and Kathy think they will be fine with it."

Elliot pushed her legs further apart and raised her slightly, he took a deep breath as he looked at her glistening pussy already wet with her juices.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he ran his tongue the full length of her.

"Jesus El," she said as she buried her face in the pillow as his tongue continued to lick and probe her as he buried his face into her pussy.

"You taste so fucking good," he mumbled as her juices flowed over his tongue. He lifted his head slightly and ran his tongue the full length of her and between her ass cheeks, his tongue pressing against her tight hole. He felt her shudder against him as his tongue probed her gently pressing into her tight hole.

"El….." she said quietly. "I have never…." She gasped as she felt his tongue enter her slightly, before he pulled back out then pushing it back into her again.

"Me either," he said kissing her ass cheeks. "I just had to taste and feel you, maybe we can explore that some other time," he said as he knelt up right. "Slide back," he told her as he guided her legs either side of him. He took hold of erect cock and pumped his hand up and down his full length a few times before guiding it to her entrance.

He grabbed her hip with his good hand and gently held her with the one with his cast on and pulled her back to him, sliding his hard cock into her.

"Relax a little baby otherwise I can't slide fully in," he told her as he felt her clamp her inner walls. She relaxed her inner muscles and he slid fully in. He looked down as he watched his cock disappear inside her and groaned. Olivia raised herself up on her knees slightly and began to push back against him as he pushed inside her.

She bit down on the pillow as he thrust deep inside from behind filling her fully as he slid slowly inside her. He leant over her supporting himself on his elbows his chest against her back as he continued to move inside. She felt his lips on her neck as he kissed and nibbled at her.

"You feel so good," he panted into her ear. "Lie down flat," he told her. He pushed her legs apart and lay flat on her and began rocking into her.

"God that feels so good," she said as they moved together. She could feel him filling her completely.

He kissed the top of her shoulder his teeth biting her lightly. "I have so many things I have dreamt of doing with you," he told her his voice deep and low. "All those stakeouts, late nights in the office you wouldn't believe the things I have fantasised about doing with you."

"If it's the same things I have thought about we could be in for some fun," she gasped as he pushed her into the mattress.

"When I go to see the kids make sure you get some rest, cause when I get home, I'm gonna live out some of those dreams," he grunted as she tightened around him.

"I will be waiting and ready for you," she said as her body began to tremble under him.

"That's it baby, cum for me….cum for me," he whispered as she yelled out and shook underneath him, her inner walls clenching tight around his throbbing cock. Elliot thrust once more inside her before he came his cock throbbing inside her as his hot seed emptied into her. He collapsed on top of her as they both gasped for breath, their bodies covered in sweat.

She turned her head to face Elliot and they kissed softly.

"When Kathy first left me, I was so angry," he told her. "All I could think about was trying to get her back…. "

"So what changed?" she asked as he kissed her neck, he was still on top of her and buried deep inside her.

"We were at work and you stood up to make a coffee for us both, just like you had loads of times before. You leant over and took my cup from my desk, you smiled at me and locked eyes with me for a few seconds, before turning away, my heart just started racing. As you made the coffee my eyes never left you. I had this urge to walk over and just kiss you. I saw Munch grinning at me as I watched you and for the first time I didn't look away. I realised I didn't have to, and I didn't care who saw me staring. I didn't even try to hide it. Over the next few weeks I found myself looking at you more and more, seeing you as more than just my partner. Instead of thinking of ways to get Kathy back, I was thinking of ways to ask you out, to let you know my feelings for you had changed, but I was scared to in case you didn't feel that way. So I kept it all bottled up inside. It was driving me insane having these feelings and not being able to share them or tell anyone."

"I'm glad you finally did."

"Yeah me to," he said as he slowly pulled out of her, and moved to her side. "I never thought I would fall in love again after Kathy, but what I feel for you is so much more."

Olivia never said anything as he talked she just looked into his eyes.

"I… what I feel for you is so much more. The love I have for you is just….. I never knew I could feel like this. I fell in love because your, you. I fell in love with Kathy cause of the kids. Don't get me wrong I did have feelings for her before we got pregnant and those feelings grew over the years. I mean if they hadn't we wouldn't have had four kids. But with you…. I love you for being you and no other reason….. you know what I mean?"

She smiled at him "Yeah I think I do," she said snuggling into his chest.

"I best get ready," he said after a while. "Maureen will be here shortly."

"How long do you think you will be?" she asked him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to tell them then just leave so I will probably stay for a little while."

He got washed and brushed his teeth before he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sweat pants and went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed as he pulled on a pair of socks and his sneakers.

"You know what Stabler," she said from behind him her fingers running up and down his back. "I'm starting to wonder if you needed my help at all, when I came to pick you up. I'm thinking you used your injury to get into me pants."

Elliot turned and wiggled his eyebrows "Guess you will never know," he grinned as he pulled on his t-shirt. He leant forward and captured her lips with his as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, moaning into his mouth.

"You taste nice and minty," she said before kissing him again hard and running her hands up under his t-shirt. Elliot laughed into her mouth when he heard her stomach growl.

"You hungry by any chance," he laughed.

"I guess so," she laughed with him. "Any of that pizza left?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge, you want me to grab it for you before I go?"

"Nah its okay I will get it," she said. "I need to get up and pee anyway."

"Very lady like Benson," he chuckled before kissing her again.

"Hey Dad, just me!" yelled Maureen slamming the door and making them both jump.

"Almost ready," he called back grinning at Olivia. "What she doin here so early," he whispered jumping up from the bed.

"Do you need a hand getting ready?" asked Maureen.

"No!" he yelled. "I will be right out just wait there," he called afraid she would come in his room.

"Okay, if your."

Elliot let out a deep breath, trying to calm down before he faced his daughter.

"I won't be long," he whispered giving Olivia a final kiss before he stood up. "Remember after you have eaten plenty of rest for when I get back," he winked at her.

She nodded as he walked towards the door.

"El," she said quietly and he turned to face her. "Good luck…. And I love you."

"I love you to…. Just give me a few minutes to get her out of here, before you come out….. god it's like being a teenager again," he said blowing her a kiss and walking out closing the door behind him. Olivia reached over and picked up her bottle of water and sighed when she realised it was empty. She pulled on a pair of panties and Elliot's shirt before sitting back down on the bed to wait until they left.

Maureen looked at him and smiled as he walked into the living room. "How's the arm?" she asked him.

"Pretty good, the meds helped," he said as he picked up his wallet.

"You managing okay?"

"Yeah…. No problems so far."

Maureen nodded as she looked around the room, a small smile on her face. "So you had any visitors?" she asked him. "Anyone from work or anything."

"Erm…. Yeah. Liv, she err dropped me off and stayed a while after she picked me up from the hospital," he said. "And Cragen he dropped by with some paperwork. Oh and your Mom dropped by, pissed cause I hadn't told her I had been shot… So should we go," he said eager to get her out the house, his eyes glancing towards his bedroom.

"We got plenty of time," she said sitting the couch. "I got here early in case you needed any help to get ready."

"No I'm fine," he said. "Found wearing things without buttons a big help."

"So, has Livvy not been round to give you a hand or anything?" she asked him. "You know her being your partner and everything, normally can't separate you two"

"She has stopped by a few times, you know to check on me….. we should really get going," he said walking towards the door.

"What's the hurry, we got plenty of time. I guess this get together is for you and Mom to tell us you have both signed the divorce papers."

Elliot stopped and looked at his oldest daughter.

"Were not daft or stupid dad. You split up a year ago, it had to happen at some point," she said standing up and walking over towards the front door. "I mean you both need to move on with your lives right."

"Yeah right….. we just wanted to sit down and tell you all together, let you know we are both still there for you all."

"We know that dad. You and Mom need to realise that we aren't all little kids anymore. We do talk to each other and we all know you guys aren't getting back together." She put her hand on the door handle. "I mean Mom has even been out on a couple of dates, nothing serious or anything."

"Yeah, I know she told me."

"She did?...So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Been on any dates."

"Look we need to go, your mom is expecting us," he said trying to get around her to open the door, but she stood in his way.

"Oh no," she said blocking the door. "Answer the question," she grinned at him.

"Maureen, now is not the time," he said to her.

"You see, the fact your refusing to answering the questions makes me believe you have something to hide," she grinned. "So just answer the question."

Elliot thought about Olivia hiding in his room, naked in his bed and a small smile appeared on his lips. His eyes wandered back towards his bedroom, before he quickly looked back at Maureen.

"I will answer your question," he said trying not to get annoyed. "Just not now. I will answer that question after me and your Mom have spoken to you all….together. Now let's go."

"Okay fine," she said to him a stupid grin on her face. Elliot had seen that look plenty of times before normally when she was about to do something that would piss him off. She took a step forward opening the front door slightly as she did, before slamming it shut.

"Maureen, what the hell you doing?" asked Elliot as he looked at his daughter. "Let's just go…Now."

"Just wondering… five … four….." she said looking towards his bedroom.

"Maureen, I don't know what you're playing at but we are leaving ….. right now!" he said brushing past her and opening the door.

"Three …..two….." before she finished the count down a big smile appeared on her face. "Hey Livvy," she said as she looked at a shocked Olivia who had just come out of the bedroom.

"Fuck," said Elliot from behind her as he closed the door and rested his head against it.

"Erm Maureen…I was just….. I Erm…" said Olivia unable to think of anything to say as she stood rooted to the spot in only a pair of panties and Elliot's shirt.

"Well I guess that answers my question…You two are so busted," said Maureen turning to Elliot. "And really bad for hiding things," she laughed.

"Yeah you're not the first person to say that to us," sighed Elliot turning around and looking between Maureen and Olivia.

"I'm just gonna…get dressed," said Olivia disappearing back into the room quickly, she feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment at being caught by his daughter. She sat on the edge of his bed as she grabbed some trousers to put on.

"So I take it this trip to Moms is to also tell us about Livvy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to find out like this," he said walking back to the kitchen and sitting on the stool. Olivia walked out the bedroom and walked over to Elliot and stood beside him.

"Sorry," she said to him. "I heard the door close and thought you had left."

"It's okay," he smiled at her. "I think someone had figured it out anyway." They both looked over at Maureen.

"Jeez dad it wasn't hard. Olivia's car is parked outside. I come in and the place is quiet. I ask if you need a hand and you almost bite my head off. Olivia's badge, shoes and coat ," she says as she points to them. "Are all over the pace. Then you can't wait to get me out the house quick enough. Plus for future reference if you're trying to hide something then you need to stop looking in the direction it's hid, I don't know how many times you looked towards the bedroom door. For Detectives your both bad at hiding evidence," she laughed.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Elliot a little confused at his daughters behaviour.

Maureen shook her head. "Why would I be mad dad, you have moved on just like Mom is, like I said it had to happen sooner or later."

"And the fact it's Liv I have moved on with?"

Maureen looked at them both. "If I thought the reason for you and Mom splitting up was because of Livvy, then yes I would have been mad. But Mom told me, she left you, that the two of you just grew apart. She told me no one else was involved and I believed her, and from the way you reacted to the split it was obvious there was no one else."

Maureen saw them both relax a little.

"So how long has it been going on?" she asked them.

"Since I picked him up at the hospital," said Olivia. "It just sort of happened."

"Wow, I really thought it had been going on for a few months and you just didn't want to tell us yet, wait till I tell Kat how we were wrong."

"Wait a minute, you and Kat talked about me and Liv?"

"Yeah, we noticed a change in you, you seemed a little happier, less moody, and Livvy you seemed to be around more," she said looking at Olivia. "We just figured you guys had got together and were keeping it quiet cause of work and Mom…. Does Mom know?"

"Yeah she does, she came over the other night, when Liv was here, and she kind of guessed something was going on."

"And she was okay with it?"

"Not at first but we talked about it, and she agreed for me to come over tonight so I could tell you all. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Dad I just want you and Mom to be happy, we all do, and if that means you both being with someone else then…." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, we would have loved you and Mom to stay together, but you guys weren't happy we knew that. And now you both are."

Elliot stepped forward and pulled Maureen into a hug. "Thank you," he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you Dad," she said hugging him back. "And I'm glad it's Livvy you moved on with," she whispered into his ear. "Now come on," she said pulling back from him. "Let's go and tell everyone else, not that I think any of them are going to be shocked."

Elliot turned back to Olivia. "I won't be long," he said taking hold of her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Okay," she said still in shock after what had just happened.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "A little shocked," she said. "But I'm okay."

Elliot smiled at her and bent his head kissing her lips softly before leaving loose of her hand and turning back to Maureen, who was smiling.

"Come on," he said to her walking to the door and opening it. Instead of following him Maureen walked up to Olivia and hugged her.

"I'm glad it was you," she said to her as Olivia hugged her back. "I know you won't hurt him and will always be there, plus you won't put up with any of his shit."

She pulled away and walked out the door past Elliot smiling. Elliot looked back to Olivia. "See you in a bit," he smiled as he closed the door behind him.

**Next up a night out at work. Only a couple of chapters left for this one, but I do have a couple of ideas spinning around in my head for other stories.**

**It's nice to know what you think of the stories, so if you have time please leave a little review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In right mood for writing and reading today it is all I have done, so I thought I would be nice and upload two chapters today. Hope you enjoy and don't forget the reviews.**

Chapter 8

She reached across the couch and put on the small light, dimly lighting the living room. She had woke up an hour ago and showered before sitting down and watching the news. She looked at the clock it had gone nine she had expected Elliot to be back by now. She had wanted to call him but thought it best to give him time with his kids without interrupting them.

She got up and went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. As she headed back to the couch she heard a car pull up outside and a few seconds later the door slamming shut. She quickly sat on the couch and tucked her feet under her and kept her eyes on the screen as she heard the key in the door.

"Hey," said Elliot as he came in carrying bags.

"Hey," she said turning to face him and looking at the bags.

"Supper," he said. "And …." He reached into the bag and brought out a bottle of tequila. "Thought we could have a little fun and relax," he grinned holding it up.

"El, you're on pain meds."

"Nope…. I haven't taken any all day, so as soon as I have a quick shower we can eat and drink."

He put the bags down on the bench and reached into one and took something out.

"Got this," he said holding up a cover for his cast. "It's a waterproof covering for the shower."

Olivia just sat staring at him. "What?" he asked her as he took the cover out the packaging.

"You gonna tell me what happened with the kids or just keep me worrying."

Elliot looked at her and smiled. "Everything went great, better than I ever thought. There is no need to worry. Why don't you get the food plated up when I jump in the shower and I will explain everything as we eat." He walked over to her and cupped her face kissing her softly. "I missed you when I was gone," he told her.

"I missed you to, your bed feels to big without you," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly to her. Elliot hugged her back kissing the top of her head.

"Well we best make sure you don't have to spend time alone in it again… give me 5 minutes I will be as quick as I can in the shower," he said kissing her nose and pulling away from her.

Olivia grabbed plates and beers and put them on the table, before looking into the bags of food he brought in.

"Mmmmm Mexican," she grinned as he heard the shower running. She sat at the table staring towards the sound of the running water and imagined Elliot stood under the spray, his hands running over his wet toned body as he soaped himself up, sliding down over his hard chest and stomach as he washed as himself between his legs, taking hold of himself his hands sliding up and down his shaft slick with the soap.

She felt the dull ache and throbbing between her legs as her thoughts turned her on. She felt her panties becoming damp. She closed her eyes as she slipped her hand inside her sweat pants and panties and slipped her finger between her slick folds and moaned as she imagined it being Elliot's fingers as she gently rubbed herself. She had been feeling turned on all day as she kept thinking about the times they had made love, the way he touched her and kissed her.

She never heard the shower stop or the Elliot come out the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Starting without me?" he asked her. Olivia snapped her eyes open, Elliot was leaning against the wall watching her, his arms folded across his chest.

"Shit…. I ….. I Erm, I …. Sorry…." She stuttered not knowing what to say at being caught by him, her hand still in her panties but not moving.

"Don't stop," he told her, his voice deep and low.

"What?"

"Don't stop…. I want to watch you," he said licking his lips. "But pull your sweats down first so I can see you properly."

Olivia swallowed hard and raised herself off the chair slightly and pulled her sweat pants and panties down together before sitting back on the chair.

"And your t-shirt," he ordered her. Olivia done as he asked and threw the t-shirt on the floor leaving her naked sat on the chair. She couldn't believe she was actually doing as he told her.

Elliot walked towards her and pulled a chair out and sat opposite her, his eyes never leaving her.

Olivia spread her legs slightly and ran her fingers over her stomach and back between her legs slipping a single finger between her folds and sliding it up and down between her lips her finger slipping easily in her fluids. She kept her eyes on Elliot as he watched her slip her finger inside herself.

Elliot bit his bottom lip as she inserted her finger inside herself and he felt his cock pushing against the towel. He squeezed himself through the towel as he watched her thumb rub against her clit, her other hand squeezing her breast before rubbing her nipple between her finger and thumb moaning as she did.

"Touch yourself," she said to him her voice breathless as she brought herself closer and closer to her release. "I want to watch you as well."

Elliot pulled his towel apart his erect cock springing free. He ran his thumb over his tip and spread the pre cum around before taking hold of himself fully and moving his hand up and down his full length.

"Oh god baby," she gasped as she pushed a second finger inside herself needing more as she watched him jerking off across from her, his hand moving faster and harder up and down his full length. "Fuck this!" she snapped removing her fingers and standing up and walking over to him.

She pulled his hand away from his cock and straddled him as he sat on the chair. She lined herself up with him before sinking down on him impaling herself fully onto him. Elliot took hold of her hand and lifted her fingers to his mouth. He kissed them before sucking them into his mouth tasting her juices and moaning as he pushed up into her.

Olivia moved her hips as she grounded herself onto him taking his cock as deep as could. He released her fingers and she pulled his head to her chest and he took her nipple into his mouth sucking it hard before flicking his tongue over it then moving to the other breast.

"Fuck El," she gasped as they moved together hard and fast. "I'm so ….close baby…..shit."

He pushed up as far as he could "Just let go," he grunted. "I want to feel you come around me…..come for me Liv….come for me," he gasped.

"Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed before dropping her mouth to his shoulder and biting down on him as she came hard. Her body convulsing and gripping him tightly, her inner muscles gripping him tight as she rode him hard. She felt him jerk inside her before he released, she could feel his warm seed as he spurted inside her, his cock throbbing as he emptied himself.

He dropped his head to her shoulder gasping for breath as she pulled his head to her and she ran her fingers through his hair and over his neck as they both came down from their orgasm.

"Jesus Baby," he mumbled.

He felt her body vibrate as she began to laugh. "I can't believe we just done that…. I have never touched myself before and just let the guy watch."

"Yeah well it was fucking hot," he chuckled as he lifted his head. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so beautiful," he told her.

"Yeah well you're not too bad yourself," she smiled down at him.

She reached over to the table and picked up a bottle of beer and took a long drink before handing it to Elliot. He finished the bottle and put it back down. She kissed him on the lips. "Come on let's eat," she said standing up and sliding off him.

Elliot picked up the towel and wiped himself clean of their juices before handing it to her. She took it off him and cleaned herself up. She went to put her panties back on and he stopped her.

"Don't," he said. "Stay just like that… please."

Olivia nodded "Okay….. But if I drop any food and burn myself….."

"I will kiss it better for you," he smirked as he picked up the bag of Mexican food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat cross legged, facing each other on the floor in front of the couch as they ate, the food laid out in between them.

"I can't believe your kids are so okay with us," said Olivia finishing off her second bottle of beer.

"I know it's such a relief. The twins needed a little more explaining but basically they are just happy me and Kathy have stopped fighting."

"And Kathy?"

"She is fine. You know for the first time in a long time everything is actually good. I can't remember the last time I felt this good or relaxed, despite this," he said holding up his arm.

"How is the pain without your meds?"

"Not too bad, I'm sure this is helping," he said holding up his beer as he finished it off.

"You finished?" she asked pointing to the leftover food.

"Yeah I'm good."

Olivia bagged all the cartons and stood up carrying them to the kitchen and putting them in the bin. She knew Elliot had never taken his eyes off her as she walked around naked. And she didn't actually care, she didn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed she was actually relaxed about it all.

She grabbed two shot glasses, the tequila and two more beers before walking back to him and sitting down.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked him.

He took a drink of beer before answering. "Let's find out about each other," he smiled.

"El, we have spent nearly every day together for the last 7 years, we talk all the time we know everything there is about each other."

Elliot shook his head "No, we know all the bad parts of our lives, things that have happened in our past or at work. You know about my kids and we know what pisses each other off. But we don't know the little things about each other."

"Like what?" she asked as she poured them a shot of tequila each and handed one to Elliot. He took it from her and they raised the glass before drinking it back in one.

"Let's start with our favourite guilty pleasure things."

"Our what?"

"Our guilty pleasures, we all have them Liv. Things we love but don't want people to know. Songs, movies, TV shows. Normally it's something really shit or just plain embarrassing."

"Okay, so ask away, but you have to answer as well."

"I will don't worry. Okay let's start with an easy one favourite guilty pleasure song?"

Olivia thought for a while and started to smile. "Okay," she said. "You first."

Elliot poured another tequila before he answered, he took a deep breath before answering "Barry Manilow's, Mandy," he grinned. Olivia burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked still laughing.

"Yeah, I love blasting it out on the way to work in the mornings or before I pick you up."

"That is so sad," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, so come on what's yours?"

"Nothings gonna stop us by Starship," she smiled drinking her shot. "Definitely not as bad as yours."

"Whatever," he said. "Okay you ask one."

"Favourite movie."

She watched Elliot as he rolled his eyes as he thought about it and she watched a smile appear on his face.

"ET," he told her.

"There is nothing embarrassing about that."

"There is when your sat with you high school football team and you start crying when ET dies then comes back to life," he told her. "They gave me shit for weeks; I kept finding potted plants in my school locker for weeks."

"Aw baby," she said moving forward and giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah well that wasn't the worst bit. I was in the Marines and one of the guys turned the TV over and it was on then and same thing happened again burst into tears at the same part of the film. The girls put it on one night and I quickly left the room before that part came on," he told her. "So come on what's yours?"

She looked down at her bottle of beer and pulled at the label "ET," she told him. "And I cry at the same part…. Every time," she said. Elliot reached over and took her hand.

"We should get it to watch one night, we can both sit and cry together," he said.

"Sounds good," she smiled at him. Elliot poured them another shot and handed it to her and they both drank it straight away. "Okay…. Who was the first girl you kissed?"

"Annabel, we were 8. We were playing dares and we were dared to kiss. We hid in a dark cupboard and I just grabbed her and kissed her. She pushed me away and kneed me in the nuts," he laughed.

"Oh god Elliot," she said bursting out laughing.

"Not my best memory," he grinned. "What about you, who was the first girl you kissed?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and glared at him, shaking her head. "Nikki Shaw," she told him. "She was my college roommate, we got high one night and it just happened…. only the once."

Elliot sat with a stupid grin on his face he couldn't believe she had actually been with a girl. "How far did you go with her?"

"Really El?"

"Come on baby. You can't blame me for wanting to know," he said putting his beer down and moving towards her. He leaned into her and pushed her gently down so she was lying on her back and he hovered over her.

"Tell you what I will kiss you and you tell me when I get close to how far you went with her….Was it just here?" he asked before he kissed her lips softly his tongue sliding into her mouth and tangling with hers.

"Or was it here?" he said as his mouth slid to her neck and he suck and nibbled at her making her moan.

"No not there," she whispered.

"Really, a little lower huh?"

"Hmmmm" she said as Elliot kissed his way down to her breasts and took her nipple into his flicking his tongue over the hard little bud before turning his attention to the other one.

"I'm close yet? Am I getting warmer?"

"Getting…. Getting closer," she told him as she pushed her pussy up against his stomach. Elliot chuckled against her skin as he slipped down her body kissing his way as he went. "Warmer… warmer….." she panted the lower her got as his tongue swirled in her belly button.

"Oh Christ El."

"Am I close," he asked as he kissed his way over her pussy to her folds.

"Your so… so close," she gasped as his tongue slipped in between her wet folds and he licked her full length and back up again taking her clit between his lips and suckling on it gently.

"Oh god, hot," she gasped "Very fucking hot," she told him running her fingers through his short hair and grabbing hold of it as she felt two of his fingers enter her as his mouth stayed firmly attached to her clit as he sucked and flicked his tongue over the small bundle of nerves. Olivia pushed up to meet his fingers and mouth as he pushed them deeply inside her adding a third finger and spreading her wide as he pushed and twisted them inside.

"Don't stop….. That feel so good, so fucking good," she told him holding his head to her and she bucked up to meet his fingers and mouth. He body began to tremble as she clamped his fingers hard and released her body jerking violently beneath him and her thighs clamped against his head.

As she released his fingers he slowly pulled them from her and raised his hand to her mouth, she took his fingers and sucked her juices from them as he lapped at her and drank her juices his tongue pushing inside her to taste every drop. The feel of his tongue pushing up inside her was too much and she climaxed again as his tongue was buried deep inside her.

She finally collapsed her body flopping against the floor as she gasped for breath. With a final kiss on her pussy lips Elliot raised his head and looked up her body. He moved up onto his knees slightly and kissed his way back up finally capturing her mouth with his as he pushed his hard cock into and she cried into his mouth as he pushed into her hard fast needing his own release. His cock throbbed inside her as his blood rushed through his veins and he pounded her hard as he came, his cum spurting deep inside her as released, his eyes locked on hers.

She kept her arms wrapped around him as he started to relax.

"So did I get close?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, you got a lot closer than she did," she laughed making him smile. He slowly pulled out of her and sat up holding his hand out and helping Olivia sit up. He poured them both tequila and handed her one. They both drank it and washed it down with the rest of the beer.

Elliot stood up and reached down for her hand.

"Come on let's take a bath before bed, we could do with getting cleaned up," he said leading her to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia lay in front of Elliot resting back against his chest the hot water and bubbles covering them. She closed her eyes as relaxed and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"How do you think everyone at work is going to react when they find out we are together?" she asked him as she ran her fingers up and down his legs.

"Honestly, I don't really care," he told her.

"Do you think Cragen will split us up?"

"I don't see why. As long as we do our jobs like we have been then he has no reason to. As far as I know we aren't breaking any NYPD rules. I'm sure the rules only apply to us if we get married or have kids, until then it's down to Cragen."

"So I guess we need to prove to him that we can still do this together."

"Yeah, keep our personal lives out of work," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Might be hard a lot of my fantasies I have had about you seem to be in the work place," she laughed.

"How about that me to. They don't happen to take place on one of our desks or in interrogation do they."

"Yep," she said. "Plus Cragen's office."

"Every work place fantasy, the boss's office."

They lay quietly for a while. "if it does become too much being at work and together at night we could always switch every now and then with Fin and Munch," she said.

"Okay but you get Fin. I love Munch but I would prefer Fin to have your back if I'm not there."

"Deal, I think I would end up killing munch if I had to listen to his conspiracy theories all day. So we gonna tell them tomorrow at Casey's birthday drinks?"

"Okay, but I think we should tell Cragen first. We could ask him over tomorrow or meet him away from the station and tell him. See how he feels about it. I mean he has already guessed, he made that clear the other night, but we should tell him we are serious about this and it's not just one off thing."

Elliot picked up his beer and took a drink handing it to Olivia.

"You know El, I am doing a lot of firsts with you," she said handing him the bottle back.

"Like what?" he asked dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

"Well you know that you're the first guy I ever had sex with without a condom."

"I still can't believe I'm the first one….. And the last, I hope."

Olivia smiled "Well your also the first guy I have felt comfortable enough around to walk around naked and I have never shared a bath with a guy either."

"I'm glad I'm the first for all of these," he whispered.

"Is there anything you haven't done before that you want to do or try?" she asked him.

Elliot smiled "There are a few things," he said sitting forward a little and kissing her neck.

"Like what?"

"Well….earlier today when I was licking your pussy, I also ran my tongue between your ass cheeks and ….. Well I have never had sex like that," he said slipping his fingers into her hand.

"Maybe that's something we could try for the first time together then."

"You would trust me that much?"

"I trust you with my life El, and I know if I was uncomfortable with it in any way you would stop, no matter what."

"And I know you would stop if I asked you," he said quietly. Olivia sat up and turned to face him.

"You mean you want me to ….to you as well."

Elliot shrugged. "I mean only if you want to, I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't feel comfortable doing. I mean we both have to want to … I just always wondered what it would feel like."

He looked at Olivia who was just staring at him. "You think I'm weird don't you, look if it freaks you out just forget I mentioned anything. We don't need to try anything, it was just a thought," he said dropping his head so he didn't have to look at her.

Olivia put her fingers under his chin and lifted her head. "I don't think your weird. There is nothing wrong with wanting to try new things," she leant forward and kissed him giving him a huge smile before lying down resting her cheek on his chest. "You know someone once told me Sex should be one of the most enjoyable things in life not the worst. If you want to try this then I'm in."

Elliot chuckled "Whoever said that was a wise man."

"Yeah he is and I don't think he will ever know how much I actually love him."

"Oh I think he has a good idea," he said holding her tight.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I am only planning on a couple more chapters for this story, unless of course something just pops into my head which does sometimes happen LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"El…"

"Hmmmmm."

"You know we will have to leave this bed at some point."

"Hmmmmmm."

"We have…we have to….what the fuck," she gasped raising her head and looking down the bed, where Elliot was lying between her legs. "We have to meet Cragen."

Elliot didn't reply as his tongue delved deep inside her and Olivia's head dropped back onto the pillow. She had lost count how many times they had made love, how many times he had made her come and pleasured her. He always put her first, she had never had that with a man, and the things he could do with his tongue.

Olivia's phone rang again, it had rang a few times that morning and they had ignored it each time. She reached over and picked it up.

"It's Casey again….fifteenth time she has called …."

"Hmmmmm." He mumbled. "So answer it," he said finally removing his mouth from her for a few seconds as he talked.

"Just behave while I do," she grinned as she flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hey Casey."

"About time, I have called you loads of times this morning; I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, I have been a little busy." She gasped as Elliot inserted two fingers into her. She looked down to see him grinning up at her as he moved his fingers slowly in and out.

"Well I was calling to see if you were still on for drinks tonight."

"Yeah…. I will be there." she held in a moan as Elliot suckled on her clit his fingers deep inside her moving around inside her.

"Great, you gonna bring this new guy you have been seeing."

Olivia didn't hear her as she felt Elliot add a third finger.

"Olivia…..Olivia…."

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said are you bringing this new guy you have been seeing."

"Erm…. Yeah, probably."

Elliot pulled his fingers from inside her and slowly crawled up her body smirking at her as he did pushing her legs further apart.

"No," she warned him putting her hand over the mouth piece of her phone.

He leant into her ear and whispered "Ssshh she will hear you," he said as he thrust into her his mouth dropping to the crook in her neck as he pushed in and out of her slowly.

"What about Elliot?" she heard Casey say.

"What," she panted biting down on her bottom lip.

"Did you get in touch with Elliot about tonight?"

"No, not yet…. Maybe you should give him a call and ask him yourself."

Elliot lifted his head and shook it from side to side mouthing No to her.

"Oh… okay, I just thought you would have seen him by now, you know with him being off work."

"Not being funny Casey," she said her eyes on Elliot's as he pushed deep inside. "But I have had better things to do on my days off than baby sit my partner," she grinned. "And… and if you don't mind I would like to get back to it…"

"Oh my god Liv, I am so sorry….. You're with your new guy now…. Shit!"

"Yeah, so if you don't mind…."

"No…. I will go call Elliot, bye," she said and the phone went dead.

She flung her phone down on the bed and grinned up at Elliot.

"You think that was funny?" he asked her as his phone began to ring.

"Payback," she laughed flipping them over so she was on top. She reached over and grabbed his flipping it open and handing it to him.

"Stabler!" he snapped.

"Hello to you to," said Casey. "How's your arm?"

Elliot looked up at Olivia who was grinding her hips on him taking him deep, she looked down smiling at him as she ran a single finger down between her breasts over her stomach to her pussy and began rubbing her clit.

"Elliot you there?"

"Sorry …. Yeah, my arms good… as good as it can be."

He felt his balls tighten and his cock throbbing inside her as she clenched her inner walls as she ground herself onto him.

"That's good…. Listen the reason I'm calling is we are all getting together tonight for drinks, for my birthday….."

Olivia dropped forward over his chest and leant in so her mouth was next to his ear.

"Come for baby," she whispered. "I want to feel you come inside me….."

Elliot swallowed hard as he listened to Olivia in one ear as Casey talked away in the other.

"I want to feel you're hot cum as you release inside me…. filling me. Come on baby just let go….."

"So you gonna come?" asked Casey.

"Yeah…. Yeah I'm gonna come," he told both her and Olivia as he snapped his phone shut and threw it across the room. His body jerked and he released into Olivia. "Fuck!" he yelled as he came hard, he felt Olivia's body tremble above him as she climaxed at the same time gripping him tight.

"Jesus Christ Liv," he panted as he felt her chuckle above him. "I can't believe we just had sex whilst talking to our ADA."

"Yeah well you started it," she laughed kissing his neck.

"So you have better things to do on your days off than babysit your partner huh?"

"Oh yeah, you see have I this really sexy boyfriend now, and I would rather spend time with him."

"You do huh?"

"Yeah and I can't wait for everyone to meet him," she pushed herself off him. "So come on," she told him. "Shower and ready, so we aren't late for Cragen."

"Why don't we shower together?"

"Oh no…. you make coffee as I shower then we swap, and don't think off sneaking in I am locking the door," she said as she slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it, leaning back against the door smiling. She pushed herself off the door and reached in turning on the shower. She turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Jesus," she said as her fingers travelled over her skin. She had red marks all over her and bite marks from their love making. She knew Elliot's body would be just the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you calm down," said Elliot placing his hand on her knee to stop it shaking.

"I'm sorry," she said taking hold of his hand.

"Look what's the worse can happen, he can't stop us being together no matter how he feels about it."

He pulled his chair closer to her and cupped her face. "Liv, I don't care what anyone thinks about us being together. This, what we have, what I feel…. I love you, and nobody will change that."

"I love you to," she said as their lips met and they kissed softly.

Cragen stood in the door way of the coffee shop and watched his two Detectives as they talked and touched, finally kissing. He had known from the start of their partnership there was something there, they had something special. And he knew whilst Elliot had been married nothing would ever had happened, neither of them would have done that. Since Elliot and Kathy split up a year ago he had been waiting for this to happen. He knew a few days ago at Elliot's that things had changed. He ordered his coffee and walked over to them, they still hadn't realised he was there, as they carried on kissing.

"Ahem," he said as he stood by them. They jumped apart.

"Shit… Cap," said Olivia blushing as they both looked up at their boss.

"Well you did invite me," he said pulling out a chair and sitting down. "So what did you want to talk about, I take it, it was urgent" he asked them a small smile on his face.

"Well we Erm… we wanted to talk to you about….about….." she looked at Elliot for some help.

"Liv," he said taking hold of her hand. "I reckon the Cap knows why he is here."

"Oh right, yeah," she said.

They all looked up as the waitress put Cragen's coffee down and left.

"So, I guess if your meeting with me to confirm my suspicions about what I seen the other morning and two minutes ago then it must be serious," he said looking between them both.

"Yeah," they both said together.

"How long has it been going on?"

"Physically, since Olivia picked me up from the hospital, but in here," said Elliot tapping his head. "For a while."

"Is what's going on between you the reason for you splitting up with Kathy?"

"No Cap… I swear. And I know a lot of people are going to think this has been going on for years but it hasn't. I wouldn't have done that to my family, and I would never have made Liv be the other woman."

Cragen nodded. "Can I ask why your telling me. You both could have just kept it quiet. You know I could split the two of you up, transfer one of you out of the squad if I thought it would affect your work."

"We know that," said Olivia. "But we didn't want to go behind your back and hide this. We respect you too much to do that."

"And keeping it quiet would be like saying we are doing something wrong and we aren't," said Elliot. "I want everyone to know we are together, I love her, Cap," he said looking at Olivia and smiling. She smiled back at him before turning back to Cragen.

"How are your family going to take the relationship, is it going to cause problems?" he asked Elliot.

"They know, I told them last night. They are all fine with it including Kathy. Like we said we don't want to hide this."

"I don't think we could hide it," said Olivia.

Cragen smiled "I don't think you could either," he said taking a drink of his coffee.

"So what happens now?" asked Elliot.

Cragen looked between the two of them. "Nothing," he said.

"Nothing," they both said together.

"Nothing. I will keep an eye on the pair of you. As long as you keep your personal lives out of work and it doesn't affect your partnership, then I see no reason to split you up."

"So we can stay as partners," said Olivia a big smile on her face.

"The way I see it, the fact your actually together now might stop all that tension in the office. But if I see any signs of your personal lives spilling over into work, then I will look at splitting you up. "

Cragen finished the rest of his coffee and stood up. Elliot stood up with him and held out his hand.

"Thank you Cap," he said to his boss.

"Just don't screw it up and make me regret my decision."

"We won't," said Elliot as Olivia stood up as well and took hold of Elliot's hand as they all left the coffee shop together.

"Oh and one more thing," said Cragen as he got to his car. "MY office is out of bounds. I'm not daft I know what the main fantasy is in the work place and my desk isn't going to be one of them."

Olivia saw Elliot start to smirk and elbowed him in the ribs as Cragen got in his car and drove off.

"So partner, what now?" he asked her wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked to her car.

"I don't know about you but I could do with some sleep, before tonight."

"Sounds good to me," he winked as they got into the car just as his phone rang. "Hey Kathy," he said as he answered. "Yeah ….. Yeah….. He done what?...What the hell was he thinking….. No….. No I will go for him…. yes I'm sure Kathy…. I will wait till you get back…okay, Bye." He slammed his phone shut.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Dickie," he said. "He only got into a fight at school with an older kid and bust his nose. He needs picked up and Kathy is at work and can't get away, she asked me to, and to wait with him till she gets home."

"Is Dickie okay?... Wait a minute at school its Saturday."

"Yeah, he's fine. Its extra classes he is doin," said Elliot with a little smirk.

Olivia shook her head smiling. "Like father like son huh. Come on lets go get him."

"You don't need to Liv, I can get a cab."

"I don't mind," she said pulling away from the sidewalk. "I will drop you off with Dickie, go home and change then meet you at the bar when you're done."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dickie got in the back of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Livvy," he said quietly as Olivia looked over her shoulder at him. "Dad won't be long he is talking to the principle. Not that it will make any difference."

"You okay?" she asked him turning round to face him.

"I guess. I have been told I can't go back till Tuesday, Mom is going to flip. It wasn't even my fault, the kid deserved it."

"Why, what happened?"

"He was being horrible to Cara who is in my class, she is really quiet. Any way it was recess and he was following her around saying awful things to her, about why she didn't have a boyfriend and stuff. And then he grabbed her pinned her against the wall and tried to kiss her. She tried to push him off and he laughed at her, so I grabbed him and pulled him away. He started laughing and asked if the…. If the …."

"If the what Dickie?" asked Olivia. "It's okay to say whatever he said you won't get into trouble for telling me."

"If the Bitch was my whore," he said going slightly red. "I just lost my temper cause dad has always told us not to talk about women like that, that it was wrong, plus Cara was crying and his friends were laughing at her…. So I punched him…. twice and kicked him when he fell to the ground. That's when the teacher came and dragged me away. He wouldn't even listen to what I had to say and by then Cara had ran off home. I tried to tell the principle but he just wouldn't listen."

"Have you told your dad this?"

"No, he told me to come out to the car and wait."

"Come on," she said climbing out the car and opening the back door.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"To sort this out," she said walking back to the school.

An hour later they pulled up outside the front of Kathy's house.

"You go inside and watch TV or something," said Elliot to Dickie."I will be in soon."

Dickie climbed out the back "Thanks Livvy," he said as he slammed the door and walked up to the house.

Olivia looked at Elliot who had a huge smile on his face as he watched Dickie go into the house.

"He did good today," she said to him.

"Yeah he sure did, I'm so proud of him," he told her. "And thank you for listening to him and bringing him back in the principle didn't know what to do when you charged into his office."

"Yeah well they should have listened to him first, instead of just blaming him for starting it."

"I better go in, are you sure you don't want to come in for a while?"

"No, I will head off and get changed. You are still coming tonight?"

"Of course I will be there as soon as Kathy gets in. What you going to say if they ask where your boyfriend is?"

"Just tell him he is on his way, I won't be lying. I just won't be telling them it's you. Not until you arrive and we do it together."

Elliot moved towards her and cupped her face pulling her towards him as his lips met hers and the kiss deepened making her moan, she turned in the seat to face him more her hand around the back of his neck holding him to her.

They both jumped as there was a bang on the window. Elliot spun around and saw Dickie standing there with a stupid grin on his face. Elliot opened the window.

"Mom is on the phone for you," he said smiling at them both.

"Err, right," he said turning back to Olivia was blushing a little after being caught by Dickie. "I will see you later," he said giving her a quick kiss and climbing out the car.

"Bye Livvy," said Dickie who was still grinning.

"See you later," she said waving before pulling away.

Elliot and Dickie watched her driving away before they turned back to the house heading inside.

"You are so lucky Dad," said Dickie as they walked inside.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting to make out with Livvy, she is so hot," he grinned up at his dad before running upstairs to his bedroom.

Elliot smiled at him _definitely like your old man_ He thought as he closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where is he then?" asked Casey.

Olivia looked at her "Where's who?"

"This new guy of yours…. You should of heard her this morning when I called her," Casey said to Melinda. "She couldn't wait to get me off the phone and back to whatever they were doing."

"I think we can guess what they were doing if that mark on her lower neck is anything to go by," laughed Melinda when Olivia's hand shot up to her neck trying to cover whatever they were laughing at.

"So come on are we going to meet him tonight?" as ked Casey again.

"He is going to be here later, he had something to do first."

"Has Elliot met him yet?" asked Melinda.

"Why would that matter?" she asked playing along.

"Well he is supposed to be coming to night," said Casey. "Well he said he was on the phone, but I get the feeling he wasn't really listening to me, he seemed to be in his own little world."

Olivia tried not to laugh. "It might have been his pain meds, they were pretty strong the other day when I picked him up.."

"Yeah maybe, let's hope they chill him out enough not to interrogate this new man of yours and frighten him off."

"He isn't that bad."

"Yeah okay you keep telling yourself that girl," laughed Melinda before getting the barman's attention and getting another round of drinks.

Olivia reached into her pocket and got her phone out texting Elliot.

_How long you gonna be?_

She kept her phone out waiting for a reply.

_**In cab now, will be there in five, you missing me already. X**_

She smiled as she read his message.

_Yeah I am. Let's have fun with them before we tell them we are together. Casey is going on and on about meeting this new man in my, and they are sure you're going to flip out over _

Melinda handed her a drink and she took it from her as another message came in.

_**I'm game for that. I love you Baby xx**_

_I love you to, see you soon xx._

She smiled as she put her phone away.

"That him?" asked Melinda.

"Yeah, he said he shouldn't be too long, he is just finishing up."

She stood talking to Melinda and Casey her eyes looking to the door every now and then. She had only been away from Elliot a couple of hours and she was missing him like crazy. Her heart raced when he walked into the bar. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him, instead she gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to Melinda and Casey trying to act normal.

"Happy Birthday Casey," he said as he came over to them. He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Stabler, I didn't think you were going to turn up."

"I said I was coming this morning on the phone didn't I," he smiled. "Hey Liv," he said smiling at her.

"Hey, how's the arm?"

"Not too bad, been finding things to take my mind off the pain," he smiled at her his eyes twinkling.

"Like what?"

"I don't think I should say," he winked.

Melinda and Casey watched them as they talked.

"So Elliot have you met this new guy Olivia has been seeing yet?" asked Casey.

"No not yet."

"Well you will tonight, he is on his way as we speak."

"Really," he said looking at Olivia. "It must be quite serious if you're going to let us all meet him."

"It is," she said to him. "I have never felt like this before, I really think he could be the one."

Elliot looked at her, then dropped his eye s to the floor. Casey and Melinda both stood waiting for his reply.

"Well if he is the one, then he is a lucky guy to have you," he smiled.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one to have him in my life," she told him.

Elliot smiled and looked at Casey and Melinda "Let me buy you all a drink," he said dragging his eyes away from Olivia.

"Hey don't forget us," said Fin as he and Munch joined them.

"Liv, you gonna give me a hand?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said putting her drink down next to Casey and following him to the bar.

"You look gorgeous," Elliot told her as they waited for their drinks. He leant in close to her and whispered to her "I don't know how long I will be able to keep my hands off you, when all I can think about is taking you home, stripping you naked and fucking you till you scream." He looked towards their friends as he finished talking noticed they weren't looking before he ran his finger over the top of the tight shirt she was wearing grazing her breast and nipple.

"Jesus El," she said she said swallowing hard as his fingers continued downwards brushing against the small strip of skin that was showing above her jeans slipping it under her shirt.

"I want you so bad Baby, I'm so hard for you," he told her his mouth close to her ear. "I bet your panties are wet for me aren't they, are you nice and wet, ready for me to fuck you."

Olivia nodded unable to talk as she felt his hand brush the underside of her breast.

"You guys need another pair of hands?" asked Melinda coming up to them. Elliot quickly dropped his hand away from her before she saw anything.

"Sure," he said smiling moving away from Olivia so she could pick up some drinks.

"You okay Olivia?" asked Melinda. "You look a little flushed."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit warm," she said looking over to Elliot who had a smug smirk on his face. She picked up the tray of drinks and followed Melinda back to the group.

Elliot went over to Fin and Munch to where they stood slightly away from girls.

"How's your ass?" asked Elliot. "Did Fin kiss it better."

"Fuck you Stabler," said Fin. "You think I would kiss that scrawny thing?"

"How about you?" asked Munch. "Did Olivia kiss you better. "

Elliot looked over at her laughing and smiling "Didn't you hear, she has a new guy in her life."

"Yeah so we hear," said Fin watching Elliot who was watching Olivia.

Over the next hour the drinks flowed and they all talked about everyday stuff keeping the conversation light and away from work. Every now and then Elliot would brush by Olivia his body touching her ever so slightly. He would look up and catch her staring at him or find himself staring at her. He knew they couldn't keep up the small act much longer.

"Doesn't look like you guy is turning up," said Casey as she stood by Olivia at the Juke box.

"I'm sure he will, he can't resist me," she smiled as she chose her songs and headed back to the guys.

Melinda came over and stood with Casey and they both watched Olivia as she stood with the guys talking, her hand brushing against Elliot's arm and smiling. Elliot smiled back at her and winked as his hand brushed hers.

"Did you see that?" Casey asked Melinda.

"See what."

"Elliot and Olivia, the way they are smiling at each other and touching slightly, and I'm sure he just winked at her."

"Their partners Casey, and Best friends of course they are going to smile at each other."

"Uh huh, it's more than that," she said watching them. Olivia raised her hand and rubbed Elliot's arm whispering something before she walked away and over to Casey.

"You don't seem to bothered that your guy hasn't turned up, what's his name by the way?"

"Sorry?"

"Your new guy, what's his name, I just realised you haven't actually told us."

Just as Olivia was about to make a name up the song on the juke box changed. Her eyes went straight to Elliot who stopped talking as soon as he heard it. He turned to Olivia and smiled at her shaking his head.

Olivia started to laugh as he walked over to her.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Casey looking at Melinda. Melinda shrugged as Elliot stopped in front of Olivia.

"You think your funny don't you," he said grinning.

"Oh I don't think I know I am," She laughed. "I thought you might like this, to sing along to."

"I tell you something and you use it against me ….Well let's see who thinks it's funny in a few seconds," he told her grabbing her arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Elliot, no," she laughed trying to pull away from but he kept a tight hold of her wrist. "I am not dancing to Barry Manilow and Mandy."

"Oh I think you are Liv, you put the song on you can dance to it," he said twirling her around before pulling her close to him. She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and her arms went around his neck, and he started singing along to the song.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Casey as they all watched the two of them dancing alone on the dance.

Munch held out his hand to Fin who handed over $50 scowling as he watched Olivia pull Elliot's head down to hers and their lips met as Elliot pulled her closer to him.

Casey shook her head and looked at Melinda "Should have fucking known," she laughed as they watched their friends kissing in front of them.

"Yeah we should have," laughed Melinda as they all took a drink.

"So," said Elliot as they finally stopped kissing. "As this is our first dance as a couple does that mean Mandy is now our song."

"Like hell it does," she laughed as she dropped her head to his chest and he held her tight swaying to the music. She looked over where everyone else was stood. "Do you think their pissed we didn't tell them?"

"Nah, I reckon Munch and Fin guessed already and it wouldn't have taken Casey and Melinda much longer, I couldn't keep my eyes off you tonight."

"Or your hands….. Speaking of which, can we go home now, I want you to strip me naked and make love to me."

"I can't think of anything better," he said taking her hand and walking towards the door.

"We are heading off," said Olivia as they stopped in front of their friends. "I will call you tomorrow and explain everything I promise," she told Casey and Melinda. They both pulled her into a hug.

"We are happy for you," said Melinda.

"But if he hurts you I will kill him," said Casey.

Elliot looked at Munch and Fin. "Just don't hurt her," said Fin.

"I won't," he told them both. "I love her too much."

"You ready to go," she said taking hold of his hand. He nodded and they both said goodbye walking out together.

As they left the bar Casey suddenly gasped. "Oh my fucking God!" she yelled. The other three all looked at her. "I talked to both of them on the phone this morning."

"Yeah and?" said Fin.

"Well I think they were having sex," she said making everyone laugh.

**I was going to end it after this chapter but a lot of people have sent messages asking me to let them explore their relationship a bit more especially certain things in the bedroom, relating to trying things first time, so I will probably do another couple of chapters, unless people ask me for more and let me know what they would like **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been thinking of carrying this story on for a little while longer. Thought I would use certain episodes that happened after raw but obviously change them as they are together now, to see how things could have turned out if they had got together. Let me know what you think and what episodes you would like me to use so I can get the chapters in order. **

Chapter 10

Olivia reached across and turned off the alarm, Elliot pulled her back to him kissing the back of her neck.

"I don't want you to go to work," he mumbled. "I want you to stay here with me all day."

"Trust me I don't want to go either," she sighed as held her tight the front of his body flush with the back of hers, she could feel his erection pushing against her and smiled. They had made love throughout the night, sleeping in between. She was a little sore but still felt herself becoming aroused as he pushed against her ass cheeks and he softly kissed the back of her neck and his fingers played with her nipples.

"I wish I was going in with you, do you think Cragen would let me come in and do paperwork." He felt her shaking against him as she started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You doing paperwork, you hate paperwork."

"Yeah but at least I would be with you, better than staying here alone all day."

"I'm sure you will find something to do to keep yourself entertained."

"Be a lot more entertaining if you were with me."

He used his hand to raise her leg and pushed himself forward the tip of his cock pushing against her entrance before easing his way into her slowly. She hissed as he slid into her.

"Sorry baby, did I hurt you?" he asked holding still inside her.

"No, I'm okay, just a little sore after the last few days and nights; don't think I have ever had so much sex in such a short time."

"Do you want me to pull out and stop?" he didn't want to hurt her or cause her any pain.

"Don't you dare," she said squeezing him. Elliot moved his hips pushing into her gently hardly moving at all inside her as Olivia moved with him. "God that feels so good Baby," she said as he pushed in so he was buried as deep as he could inside her.

"Yeah … it does," he grunted as he sucked on her shoulder and slid almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in. "God you feel so good," he said pulling back out again and pushing back in with a bit more force.

"Do you think it will always be like this with us?" she asked him as she curled her hand around his neck and holding him to her. "Or do you think it will stop once it's not as new and you are back to work."

"I hope it will always be like this, I'm not saying we will have sex all night long every night, but when we do it will always be special, I promise you."

"I'm just scared that when we have a disagreement at work it….. It will…. Oh god….." she gasped as his fingers slipped between her wet folds and began to rub her clit gently.

"Liv, we just need to try our best to leave work, at work. I made the mistake of taking what happened at work home with me and it fucked up my marriage. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

"Most of my previous relationships have ended cause of work."

"Because they didn't know or couldn't handle what you done, it won't be like that with me."

"God that feels so good," she said as he rubbed her harder and pushed deep inside her. "El come first, I love feeling you come inside me… come inside me baby," she begged him as she clamped her inner walls around him every time he thrust into her gripping him tight and hard. She heard his breathing becoming rapid in her ear as he thrust hard into her. "That's it baby, just let go, come for me, come for me hard."

"Fuck!" he grunted as he pushed deep inside her and released, his hot seed spurting inside her coating her walls as his cock throbbing as he came over and over. Olivia followed him with her own release seconds later as he held her to him tightly as her body convulsed and her orgasm ripped through her body.

They both lay wrapped in each other's arms as they came down from their high.

"Promise me no matter what we will always try and make love before work, I love morning sex," sighed Olivia.

"Hmmmm me to," he said into the back of her neck. "And night sex, Lunch time sex, evening sex."

She elbowed his ribs as he began to chuckle.

"I need to get a shower and get ready," she said looking at the clock. "If I'm late Cragen won't be happy."

Elliot carefully pulled from her and she climbed out of bed. "You gonna make me breakfast when I get ready?" she asked him.

He climbed out of bed and kissed her lips. "Of course I will," he said pulling on a pair of boxers as she headed to the shower.

As he was making coffee his phone rang.

"Stabler."

"Hey El its Fin."

"Hey what's up?"

"Has Olivia left yet, I have been trying her phone but it's going straight to answer phone."

Elliot picked up her phone from the counter and checked it.

"It's dead, she forgot to put on charge," he told him.

"Well I was ringing to tell her to meet me downtown. I'm on my way down there now."

"Okay give me the address, "he said writing it down as Fin told him it. "I will give her my phone for the day," he told Fin.

"Sure man," said Fin hanging up.

"Who was that?" she asked coming up beside him as he made her coffee in a cup to go.

"Fin, you have to meet him here," he said giving her a piece of paper. "And take my phone, yours is dead," he said handing her his phone. "Guess you're not gonna have time for breakfast."

"Guess not," she said putting her gun and badge on and grabbing her car keys, Elliot walked with her to the door.

"Call me later," he told her pulling her into hug and kissing her.

"I will do, don't get too bored today."

"I won't," he said kissing her forehead as she left. "Be careful," he told her.

She smiled at him "I will," she said. "Even more than normal, I have someone to come home to now," she smiled as she walked off to her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot jumped awake when he heard banging on his front door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," he yelled as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock it was almost 3.00pm and coming up to 55 hours since he had seen Olivia.

He unlocked the door to find three smiling kids stood in front of him.

"What you guys doing here?" he asked as Lizzy gave him a hug.

"We tried to call you but your phone went straight to answer and the house phone was engaged all the time," said Kathleen as her and Dickie pushed past him. "And no wonder," she said picking up the phone which was lying on the floor of the hook.

"Dammit," he said closing the door. "I must have knocked it off the couch when I fell asleep. And you couldn't get me on my mobile cause Liv has mine."

"Where is Livvy dad," asked Dickie as he flung himself on the couch.

"At work, she got called in over two days ago, she hasn't been home since."

"Home," said Kathleen looking at him.

"Back here, she hasn't been back here since she left… what are you guys going here anyway?"

"Thought we would come and see you, maybe spend the night. Once you get back to work it's harder to spend the night with you," said Lizzy.

"Yeah we bought DVD's, popcorn and chocolate and thought we could order pizza," said Dickie.

"What about school in the morning?" he asked them.

"I will take them," said Kathleen.

"And your Mom is good with this?"

"Yeah she's cool," said Dickie. "Things the last few days have been so much better at home, since you guys sat us down and talked and explained everything."

"Yeah Mom is a lot happier now," said Lizzy. "A lot more relaxed."

"I'm glad," he said smiling. "Why don't you throw your stuff in the spare room out the way," he told them looking at their bags. "And if you have any homework gets it done before we watch any movies."

Dickie sighed as he picked up his bag.

"See I told you he would make us do homework first," laughed Lizzy.

"Yeah well I figured if Livvy was here he would be to loved up and sucking face with her to remember," he said as they left the room.

"I heard that!" yelled Elliot after them.

"You were supposed to!" he yelled back making Elliot laugh.

"You want something to drink?" he asked Kathleen.

"Sure orange juice would be good," she said following him into the kitchen and leaning against the sink. "How's your arm?"

"Not too bad, doesn't hurt to bad now, just can't wait to get this off," he said holding up the arm with cast on. "It itches like a bitch."

Kathleen took the orange from him "How's it going with Livia?" she asked him.

"It's going good. It's all still new to us it's only been a week we are still figuring it out ourselves."

"And yet you said she hadn't been home yet."

Elliot looked at his daughter "She has been staying here, since I got shot," he told her.

"But not just cause of the injury though," she smiled.

"No not just cause of the injury, but because I want her here and she wants to be here."

Kathleen smiled at him "I'm glad dad…. I'm glad it was Livia who made you happy again."

"You are?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "At least she will understand when you don't make it home, or when your moody and bad tempered, it was hard on Mom when you shut her out. But you and Livia you won't have that. You both know what you go through at work. Plus I really like Livia; she is cool to talk to."

Elliot pulled Kathleen into a hug. "Thank you," he told her holding her tight.

"All we want is for you and mom to be happy," she said holding him just as tight. "We all love Livia Dad."

"That's good to hear," he said. "Cause I really love her as well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all sat together watching Harry Potter which had been Lizzy's choice. Lizzy was lying with her head resting against Elliot whilst Dickie and Kathleen were sat on the floor, surrounded by pizza boxes.

Elliot looked at the clock and then the phone. He hadn't heard from Olivia in over 24 hours. He had wanted to call the station to check on her, but he knew if anything bad had happened one of the guys would have called. He knew he just had to let her do her job and not be over protective now they were together.

Kathleen looked up at her dad and saw he was worried. She nudged his knee with her elbow.

"It sucks doesn't it," she said to him.

"Huh, what does?"

"Sitting at home waiting for her to call, not knowing what is going on."

"Yeah it does," he said suddenly realising what he had put Kathy through all these years. He turned back to the TV and tried to concentrate on what was happening.

Half an hour later he grabbed the phone when it rang.

"Stabler," he answered.

"Hey Elliot, it's John."

Elliot felt his heart start to race.

"What's happened?" he asked sitting forward. "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, she hasn't been hurt, I take it she isn't there yet?"

"No, why, what's happened?"

Munch went quiet.

"John, what the hell happened?" he asked again raising his voice and standing up from the couch, all three kids looking at him. "It's okay," he said to them walking into the kitchen. "Munch?"

"The Cap had to send her home."

"What….why?"

"She totally lost it in the interrogation room. Punched the perp and threw a chair at him."

"Jesus….. Is she okay?" Kathleen came into the kitchen as he was talking.

"She is fine Elliot…. I have never seen her lose it like that, you yes, but not her."

"What did she say…..? After it happened."

"Nothing, when the Cap told her to go home and get some sleep and to think about her actions she just picked up her coat and left. I tried to follow her but she told me to leave her the fuck alone and walked away."

"And you didn't try to stop her, Jesus John."

"Look we both know if she doesn't want to talk then she won't. There is no way I was going to force her. I just wanted to know she was okay and that she came home to you, it was a tough case Elliot. Twin girls, only six raped and beaten to death. We got a call from a concerned neighbour, Olivia was first into the house, she found them."

Elliot sighed and took a deep breath. "Well she isn't here yet, if she doesn't show soon I will go over to hers…. if she comes back there call me."

"Will do," he said hanging up.

"Dad, everything okay?" asked Kathleen. "Is Olivia okay?"

"Yeah Honey, she will be fine, just had a tough case. She got a bit upset."

Just as he finished talking the front door opened and Olivia walked in. Elliot noticed the tired look and dark circles under her eyes. She was so pale.

"Hey Livvy," said the twins together looking over the back of the couch.

"Hi Guys," she said forcing a smile.

Elliot walked over to her. "Hey, I missed you," he said giving her a small smile.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I wasn't expecting the kids to be here, maybe I should go home."

"No…. don't be daft, I want you to be here."

She nodded and looked up at him he could see tears in her eyes. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her face. "Come here," he said pulling her to him and holding her in his arms. He could feel her body trembling against his as she cried quietly, so the twins couldn't hear her. "It's okay baby, I got you," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Kathleen came over to them after a few minutes.

"Livia, I have run a bath for you, figured you might want to relax for a while."

Olivia lifted her head up and sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave Kathleen a small smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before walking to the bathroom. Elliot watched her go before turning back to Kathleen.

"Thank you sweetheart," he said to her.

Kathleen nodded "You should go be with her," she told him. Elliot looked over to Dickie and Lizzy. "It's okay I got them…..Livia needs you," Elliot nodded and squeezed her arm. "I will tell the gruesome twosome she has had a tough day."

"Thank you," he said before turning away.

He knocked gently on the bathroom door before pushing it open.

"Am I okay to come in?" he asked her sticking his head around the door.

"Of course you are," she said quietly as she finished getting undressed and climbed into the bath. Elliot closed the door behind him and walked over and sat on the edge of the bath.

"Tough few days?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she sniffed.

"Munch called, he was worried about you."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me you were the one who found the girls, that you lost it when interviewing the Perp and pulled a Stabler on him."

"Yeah," she said half laughing half crying. Elliot lifted her head and wiped at the tears with his thumb.

"Where did you go when you left the station?"

"I walked around for a while to try and cool off… I ended up back at my apartment, bought a bottle of vodka on my way there. I was going to just sit and get drunk and forget about everything that happened."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because as I stood outside my door I suddenly realised I don't have to do that anymore. I don't need to go home alone and drink to forget any more. I don't need to go to a bar and sit by myself until some stranger tries to pick me up. I have you now. For the first time in a long time I have someone to go home to, I'm not alone anymore."

"Yeah you do," he smiled at her as he dropped to his knees beside the bath. He took the sponge from her and gently washed her back and then her front, they were both silent and Elliot knew she would talk when she needed to. "But you know Liv you haven't been alone for a long time, you have always had me."

"Not really El, I had you at work but not when I needed someone after work."

"I'm sorry I should have been there for you more."

"You are now….I'm sorry I spoilt your night with the kids, I didn't know they were coming over."

"I didn't know either, they just surprised me, and you didn't spoil the night…All done," he said as he rinsed off the soap suds.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me Liv, I'm here for you just like I know you will be here for me when I have a bad day."

Olivia nodded "They were so small El," she said her voice cracking. "There was no need to kill them. They were innocent, they hadn't done anything wrong. They were lying on the bed together holding each other he had shot them in the head." she sobbed. "When I was interviewing their step dad, he said they deserved it. He said that they wanted him, that they loved it and that they shouldn't have put up a fight. When I slammed the photo down of their lifeless bodies he….. He said they looked like little angels, and at least they wouldn't fight him anymore. I just lost it El. I don't even remember hitting him I was so angry and so tired."

He stood up and reached for her hand helping her out the bath, wrapping a large towel around her. Her body was shaking as she cried and he held her tightly to him. "Ssshh everything will be okay Baby," he said kissing the top of her head.

Olivia lifted her head and captured his lips in hers, kissing him softly at first, before deepening it and pulling his head to her. Elliot cupped her face as they kissed tasting the salt from her tears as her tongue probed into his mouth playing with his tongue, her towel dropped to the floor.

"El…. Make love to me," she said tears running down her face. "Take this pain away, make me forget."

Elliot nodded and reached behind him locking the bathroom door. He pushed his shorts down and pulled his t-shirt off before he moved Olivia back to the counter top and sink, and carefully lifted her up and stood between her legs.

"Your gonna have to be quiet," he said to her his voice soft and deep, as he spread her legs a little wider and moved forward. He took hold of his semi hard cock and began to stroke himself. It didn't take long for him to get hard as Olivia watched his hand on his cock.

He lined himself up to her wet entrance and eased into her, making her gasp as he pushed his hard length the full way into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around his back and pulled him towards her as she pushed her hips forward.

They dropped the heads together and both looked down watching as Elliot thrust hard and fast into her, his cock sliding almost the full way out before he slammed it back in.

"Oh god…. You okay," he gasped quietly.

"Hmm ….yeah," she answered. "I love you … so much… so fucking much." She bit her bottom lip as he reached between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit to give her the quick release she needed.

"Open your eyes baby," he panted. "I want to look in your eyes when you come."

Olivia opened her eyes and focused on Elliot as she felt her orgasm building deep inside her.

"Hmmm baby," she groaned. "Oh god… Mmmmm."

"Ssshh Liv you got to be quiet baby."

Elliot felt her inner muscles begin to clamp around him and he knew she was about to come.

"Fuck," she gasped. "I'm …. Oh god baby …..I'm…" before she had the chance to scream out Elliot crashed his mouth to hers and she screamed into his mouth as she came, her legs wrapped around him holding him tightly to her as her body shook and trembled. Elliot pushed once more into her before releasing his warm fluid, spurting into her, grunting into her mouth as they kissed each other hard.

They broke apart gasping for breath, still wrapped tightly in each other's arms, Elliot still buried deep inside her as their bodies began to relax and their heart beat slowed down.

"Thank you," she said quietly kissing his shoulder.

"You're welcome, it's what I'm here for," he said lifting her chin to look at her. "You never need to go home alone after a bad day any more; I will always be here for you. Whether it's to just talk, hold you or make love to you. I'm here for you Liv."

Olivia looked to the door. "You don't think the kids heard us do you?"

"Nah, there to busy watching Harry Potter…. You feeling a little better now?"

"Yeah, a lot better," she said giving him a little smile.

"Good, when was the last time you ate and slept?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Well why don't you climb into bed and I will make you a sandwich and bring it in."

"If it's okay with you, I would rather come out and watch the movie with the kids, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind," he smiled. He slid out of her and handed her a towel so she could clean up. "I will go make you something to eat," he told her as he pulled his clothes back on and Olivia wrapped the towel back around her.

"I put all your clothes that you left in the laundry," he told her. "There in the top two drawers of the dresser. I figured it was better than you living out of a bag."

"Okay, thank you," she said as she walked towards the bedroom door.

"Chicken salad okay for you?"

"Perfect," she smiled. "I won't be long."

Elliot nodded and left the bathroom, as he walked into the kitchen Dickie turned to look at him.

"Is Livvy okay dad?"

"Yeah, she won't be long. I'm just making her something to eat," he said going to the fridge.

"That's good, should we wait for her before we put Transformers on?" he asked as Lizzy changed the DVD.

"You better wait," said Olivia coming into the room. "I have been looking forward to seeing this for ages."

"Cool," said Dickie grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"And save some of that for me as well," she smiled at him as she joined Elliot in the kitchen and watched him make her sandwich as she leant against the fridge.

"I really do love you," she told him as he cut the tomatoes.

"I hope so," he answered her. "Cause there is no way I am letting you go. Go sit with the kids I will be done in a minute."

Olivia walked up to him and cupped his face turning her to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm not letting you go either," she smiled before joining the kids.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You still awake," he asked her as he played with her hair, her head resting on his shoulder. On the other side of Olivia was Lizzy lying with her head resting on Olivia's hip asleep. Kathleen was sat on the chair watching Dickie playing a computer game.

"Yeah just, shouldn't we be getting these to bed if they have school in the morning?"

"I guess, I was just enjoying this time together."

"Me too it's been really nice tonight."

"Dickie five more minutes then bed," Elliot told his son.

"Sure dad," he replied not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Thank god," said Kathleen.

"Yeah whatever," said Dickie earning himself a slap on the head from his sister.

"What the hell," he snapped holding his head, and turning to glare at Kathleen.

"Dickie, watch your mouth," warned Elliot.

"She just slapped me for no reason."

"Kathleen stop hitting your brother."

"Why it's fun," she grinned.

"It may be fun, but you still can't do it."

Dickie turned and grinned at Kathleen pulling a face, earning him another slap.

"Dad…."

"Dickie stop annoying your sister, then she won't feel the need to slap you all the time."

He felt Olivia giggling against him. "And you stop laughing it only encourages them," he whispered. Olivia turned slightly to look at him.

"Tonight has been perfect," she said to him smiling. "I'm so glad I didn't stay at home."

"I'm glad as well," he said. "I've got something for you," he told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key handing it to her.

"El…"

"Just take it. It means you can come by any time, that's all. I mean I have one for your place so…" Olivia stretched up and caught his lips with hers kissing him softly at first, before Elliot pulled her to him deepening the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue, moaning quietly and completely forgetting that his kids were there.

Dickie nudged Kathleen's leg and nodded towards his dad and Olivia.

"So cute," he said. "They keep making out and he won't realise my 5 minutes are up."

"Yeah, I will remind him of this when I'm making out with my boyfriend and he tries to stop me," she said. "He threatened to arrest my last boyfriend when he kissed me goodnight."

"Yeah but he was a douchbag."

"He was not."

"Yeah he was," yawned Lizzy sitting up and stretching.

Elliot and Olivia broke apart smiling.

"Is that the guy you told me about with all the piercings?" asked Olivia.

"That's the one, and I agree with Dickie he was a douchbag."

"Nice one dad," grinned Dickie.

"Yeah whatever….. I'm going to bed," said Kathleen standing up.

"Me too," said Lizzy. "Nothing worse than been woken up by your Dad and his girlfriend slobbering all over each other. She stood up and bent over kissing Elliot then Olivia on the cheek. "Night," she said walking to the spare bedroom.

"Night sweetheart," said Elliot as Kathleen copied her younger sister. "Dickie, you as well," Elliot told him. Dickie sighed and turned off the computer and TV and stood up.

"Night Livvy," he said kissing her cheek before hugging his dad.

"Night Honey," she said, as he walked away she wiped the small tears from her eyes.

Elliot noticed but didn't say anything as she rested her head back on his chest.

"Your Kids are pretty amazing," she said as he held her tight.

"Yeah they are," he smiled. "Come on, we should go to bed as well, you need some sleep," he said standing and helping her up.

"I thought being part of a family would scare me," she told him as they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. "But it's not, I could actually get quite used to this," she said before Elliot's mouth crashed against hers as he shut the bedroom door behind them.

**Don't forget o give me some of the episodes you would like to see rewritten.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Although I'm using one of the episodes as the back story it won't be exactly like the episode …..Obviously, if you know what I mean lol. Any way hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11

Elliot quietly entered Olivia's apartment and kicked his shoes off as he threw his jacket over the chair. He unclipped his badge and gun and placed them next to Olivia's in the drawer, before picking up the small note from the table top.

_Hey Gorgeous._

_I wanted to wait up for you but I was so tired. I left you some lasagne in the fridge in case you were hungry._

_I love you_

_Liv xxxx_

Elliot put the note down and went to the fridge he wasn't hungry as him and Fin had burgers when they finished the stakeout, but he could do with a beer. They had been taken turns staying at each other's apartments ever since Elliot had got back to work and had his cast removed. He opened the fridge and chuckled quietly to himself. There attached to the bottles of beer was another note.

_I knew you would only have the beer, you need to cut out the pizza and burgers on stakeoutsxx_

He took the bottle of beer and opened it downing half the bottle straight away leaning against the counter top.

"You gotta be kidding me," he said as his phone beeped. The only people to text this late at night would be work. He took the phone out his pocket and looked at the sender.

"Liv?" he said under his breath as he opened the message.

_**Put the bottle down and get your cute ass in the shower….Now Stabler.**_

He quickly drank the rest of the bottle before walking to towards the bathroom undoing his tie and shirt on the way and pulling them both off. He heard the shower running as he got closer and grinned as he pushed the door open. The room was full of steam but he could see Olivia's naked body through the door of the shower. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes and opened the door stepping in to join her.

"Hey baby, I thought you were asleep," he said wrapping his arms around her from behind her and kissing her shoulder.

"I was but I woke up after a dream I had I was all turned on and then I heard you come in."

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet," he said as his hands slipped up the front of her and he cupped both her breasts massaging her nipples between his finger and thumbs. "What were you dreaming of?" he asked her as Olivia dropped back against his chest her head dropping back to his shoulder.

"Oh you know, the usual. Sex with this gorgeous, amazing guy with a body to die for."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, but then you came into my dream and put a stop to it right at the good point," she laughed. "Munch was really put out by it."

"You really did not just say that," he said as he grabbed her waist making her squirm and laugh as he tickled her.

"El stop," she laughed as she spun around his arms. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it you're so full of yourself."

"You could really hurt a guy's feelings do you know that," he said his bottom lip sticking out.

"Oh I'm sorry Baby," she said as her laughing died down. "I will make it up to you, I promise you."

"You will huh?"

"Yeah I will," she said grabbing the shower gel and squirting some into her hands, before taking hold of as his already hardening cock as she washed him gently, her hands sliding up and down his shaft before she massaged his balls. She stepped back and allowed the water to rinse him off, before kissing him hard her tongue dipping into his mouth, before she dragged her teeth along his bottom lip, her hand going back to stroke his now hard cock.

"That feels so good," he told her as she kissed his neck, shoulders and chest. "I have missed you the last few days… It sucks when we end up working apart, I don't get to see you….. Oh Jesus," he gasped as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Yeah it really sucks," she said as she took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his tip licking his pre cum from him. Moaning at his taste. "You taste so good," she said as she licked the full length of the underside of his shaft before taking him back into her mouth fully sucking him hard and deep her teeth lightly grazing him making him hiss.

Elliot leant back against the wall and put his hands out to the side and steadied himself against the shower walls as he looked down and watched as his cock disappeared in and out of her mouth as the shower water covered both of them.

"Fuck," he gasped as she cupped his balls with one of her hands massaging him. "Christ Liv…" he said as her hand moved further between his legs as she ran a single finger between his ass cheeks gently probing at his tight hole.

Elliot spread his legs slightly as she pushed her fingertip a little way into him, he dropped his head back against the wall and put his hands onto the top of her head, as her finger pushed a little deeper into him.

Olivia felt him clench against her finger as she pushed it slowly into him, she didn't want to hurt him so she kept it still letting him take control of how deep she went. She moved her finger a little inside him making him moan as she continued to suck him her tongue circling his tip.

"Deeper baby," he said as he spread his legs a little wider. "Feels so good," he told her as she began to move her finger slowly in and out of him. "So good," he panted as he moved his hips slightly pushing into her mouth the tip of his cock pushing against the back of her throat as she took him deep, whilst she fucked his ass with her finger. She added a second finger causing him to him to tense up slightly and gasp. Once he got used to it, she slipped them in and out of him twisting them slightly as she did. "Oh god Liv….Baby….I'm so….. so close…..Fuck," he grunted as his cock began to throb, he released into her mouth his hot seed hitting the back of her throat as he held her head to him and he felt her fingers move as deep as they could inside him as he came harder than he had ever had before gripping her fingers tightly inside him.

Olivia slowly released from her mouth after taking everything from him, she licked her lips and looked up at him, his head was still dropped back against the wall as he panted for breath.

"You okay?" she asked quietly her fingers still inside him.

"Uh huh," he said still breathless.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked as she slowly pulled her finger from him. Elliot shook her head.

"No baby," he said looking down at her smiling. He reached over and turned off the shower before sliding down the wall to join her on the shower floor. "Come here," he said lifting her up onto him. She straddled his thighs and felt his cock pushing against her pussy as she moved against him. "That was amazing," he told her as he became hard again. "I have never come so hard, it was so intense."

"I was scared I would hurt you."

"Well you didn't…. and thank you," he said as he took her nipple in his mouth as she reached between them and she guided him into her, as she dropped down on him and buried him deep inside her. "Maybe next time we could take it a little further."

"Yeah…."

"Yeah and not just me… I mean if you want to, that is?"

"I do…. I want you to, I want you in every way possible," she told him. "There are so many things I want to try that I haven't felt comfortable doing with other men. But with you it's different. I feel safe with you, which is weird cause most people are scared of you," she smiled.

"I would never hurt you Liv and whatever we do if you ever want to stop then just tell me, okay."

She nodded down at him as she moved her hips as she reached between them and rubbed her clit needing a quick release, she was already so turned on, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum. She pushed and ground herself against him as her fingers worked her clit.

"Oh god El…."

"That's it baby, just let go," he told her as he pushed up deep inside feeling her walls clamp against him as her climax grew. "Come on baby, come for me….. Come for me," he whispered to her as her body began to tremble and she wrapped her arm around him tightly holding him to her as she came, and she felt Elliot release inside her as he came again.

They both sat on the shower floor holding each close, Elliot still buried inside her.

"Wow," said Elliot after a while before sucking on her neck softly.

"Yeah," she said smiling against him. "That was pretty Wow," she chuckled.

"Certainly wasn't expecting that when I got in tonight."

"Yeah well it's been a few days, I missed you and …. I was still horny from me dream."

"You will have to have more dreams about Munch if this is what I get," he laughed with her. She slapped his back and pulled away from him.

"Yeah I will put a photo of him next to my side of the bed," she grinned at him before standing up, and reaching down for Elliot. He took her hand and stood up opening the shower door and stepped out.

"You wouldn't dare," he said to her handing her a towel.

"I wouldn't dare me if I was you," she said wrapping the towel around her. "Come on," she said walking out the bathroom. "It's been days since I fell asleep with you."

"You sure you don't want me to call Munch," he yelled after her.

"If your ass isn't in this bed in the five seconds I will call him myself," she called back as she climbed into bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah," said Olivia quietly into her phone trying not to wake Elliot, she looked at the clock they had only been asleep a couple of hours.

"Sorry to wake you," said Munch. "But your needed."

"You gotta be kidding, both of us, Elliot only got in a few hours ago," she said as Elliot snuggled further into her back pulling her back to him.

"I'm sorry Liv, but Fin is in the same boat, he is on a shout with me."

"Yeah okay," she sighed. "Text me the address," she said hanging up.

"I'm awake," he said yawning and stretching as he rolled onto his back.

"You gonna be okay after only a few hours' sleep?"

"Yeah I'll be good." He climbed out of bed and started to dress. "At least were working together this time," he smiled at her. "I won't have to go days without seeing you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16 hours later they both walked back into Olivia's apartment. Olivia watched Elliot as he went straight to the fridge and got a beer out for them both.

"What's wrong?" she asked him taking her beer from him.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"Don't bull shit me El, you have been really quiet the last few hours and you hardly said two words in the car."

He sighed as he turned around to face and leant against the counter.

"I just don't like the idea of you doing this speed dating thing," he said taking a drink of his beer.

Olivia smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's just like any other undercover gig."

"It's just the thought of all those guys checking you out, knowing that their all after only one thing. Especially knowing one of them could be a serial rapist."

"El, you can't let things like this get to you," she said running her fingers up and down the back of his neck. "It doesn't mean anything, you know that."

"Yeah well doesn't mean I got to like it."

"Baby the only person getting anything from me is you, so stop worrying. Plus if the perp is there you will be right outside for me." She took his beer from him and took hold of his hand. "Now come on Stabler, we actually have an early finish and I want to spend as much of it as I can naked….. In bed with you," she smirked pulling him to the bedroom.

24 hours later Elliot was sat in the back of a van with Munch listening to Olivia inside the club where. So far ten men had sat and done the three minute chat with her. None of them seemed to fit the profile of the guy they were looking for. Munch had sat chuckling as guys chatted to Olivia talking about Aliens, cats and dogs, how they live with their mom still as they are her little boy. They fell silent again as a new guy took his seat.

"Hi."

"Hi," said Olivia.

"I'm Jim…."

"Rachel."

"Rachel… well you, are the most beautiful woman in the room," he told her.

"Oh please," said Elliot as he listened. "Can't believe he just came out with that."

"Are you trying to say Olivia isn't the most beautiful woman in the room?" asked Munch.

"No," said Elliot glaring at him. "That isn't what I meant." He went back to listening to the conversation.

"I can't believe you need help finding a date," said the guy's voice.

"She doesn't," said Elliot under his breath making Munch chuckle. When they had to decide who out of him and Fin would go into the club and who would stay in the van, Munch jumped at the chance of the van with Elliot, knowing it would drive him nuts listening to men flirting with Olivia.

"I'm in advertising," said Olivia. "And I err…..the only men that I meet are either colleagues or clients, and I don't like to mix business with pleasure."

"Yeah right she doesn't," laughed Munch.

Elliot turned and glared at him again.

"What?" he said holding up his hands. "I only saying the obvious, you two have been mixing it for years."

"Shut up John."

Munch shrugged and grinned as he went back to listening to Olivia and the mystery man just to hear him say.

"My business will not interfere with our pleasure."

"Jesus," said Elliot dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his eyes, tonight had been a long night.

The next couple of days were spent working on a he said she said case whilst they waited to see if the perp had took the bait. Elliot had made love to Olivia all night on the night of the speed dating, he had hated listening to her flirting with the guys, even though he knew she was only doing her job.

"Any word yet?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Not yet," she said not turning around form her desk.

"Well maybe you're not his type," he said praying that she wasn't. The last thing he wanted her doing was going on a date with a rapist.

"Oh no…. he was interested," she said keeping her back to him and smiling to herself. She knew it was driving him crazy. "I could feel it you know," she said finally turning to look at him.

"Yeah….." he said his eyes meeting with hers. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her, but there were to many people around. "Do you think he's our perp?"

She shrugged "I couldn't get a read on him. Normally I need two minutes in the box to know if a guy's guilty."

She was interrupted by her computer beeping. She looked at the screen and Elliot came over looking down over her shoulder.

"I've got a match," she said reading the screen. "Romeo wants to buy me a drink," she said to Elliot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Elliot?" asked Olivia coming out of Cragen's office where she had spent a good part of the day going over the details for her date with Romeo.

"Don't know," said Munch. "He has been like a bear with a bad head all day. I asked if he wanted a coffee and he bit my head off… if I didn't know any better I would say he wasn't happy about you doing this job tonight."

"If the Cap asks, tell him I have gone to get ready for tonight."

"And if he asks where Elliot is?"

"Tell him he is zipping up my dress," she smiled at Munch as she headed up to the cribs and the workout room knowing Elliot would be in one of them.

Sure enough she found him working out, his fist pounding the punch bag, he was wearing only a pair of shorts and his body was covered in sweat.

"Hey," she said standing behind the bag as he continued punching it, her hands holding the bag lightly. "I figured I would find you up here."

"Yeah well I needed to let of steam and relax, it was either the bag or Munch. He has been winding me up all day."

Olivia smiled. "You don't need to worry about tonight," she told him. "I'm gonna be fine, and you're gonna be right outside, you will hear everything."

Elliot stopped punching and dropped his head forward to the bag trying to catch his breath.

"I know that. I know you can handle yourself, it's just…" he lifted his head and looked at her before he began pulling the boxing gloves off.

"'It's just what?"

"I don't know if I can handle listening to some guy come on to you, knowing that he could have raped at least three women and knowing he wants to do that to you. The thought of it just makes me sick." He threw his gloves down and sighed. "I'm sorry, I know we said we would keep our private lives and work separate, but this is hard."

"I know," she said walking over to the door and locking it. "But you need to put your feelings to one side and try and think of me as just your partner." She walked back towards him slowly undoing her shirt buttons and pulling it off dropping it to the floor.

"Liv….."

She undone her bra and let if fall to the floor.

"Liv, what are you doing?" he asked licking his lips and tasting the salt from his sweat.

"Helping my partner to relax," she said undoing her trousers and dropping them to the floor stepping out of them.

"I sure as hell hope Munch and Fin don't do this to help each other relax," he said swallowing hard as she pulled her panties down and stood before him completely naked.

"I just want to give you some happy things to think about tonight when you are listening to me and Romeo…. I want you to remember it's you I want and you I love," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Elliot moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, her hard nipples pressing against his chest. She broke away from his mouth and kissed his jaw line and down his neck round to his ear, nibbling and sucking it into her mouth.

"El," she breathed into his ear.

"Yeah."

"Make me come with your mouth….. I want your tongue deeps inside me."

"Pleasure would be all mine," he said moving her backwards to the weights bench. "Lie down," he told her.

She sat on the narrow bench and lay back her legs dropping either side of the bench. Elliot dropped to his knees and pulled her down the bench so her ass cheeks were right on the edge.

"God I love your pussy," he told her as he dropped his head forward and licked the full length of her. "I love your taste, so fucking sweet," he said between his licks before slipping his tongue inside her. He moved his tongue in and out of her lapping at her juices moaning as her juices coated his tongue.

"Oh fuck baby," she said quietly raising her head and she watched him as his mouth covered her and he fucked her with his tongue. She rested her hand on top of his head and pushed him down to her needing more as she pushed her hips up to meet his mouth.

Elliot felt his cock pushing at his shorts, his erection becoming painful as he ate her out. He removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers pushing two straight into her deep. His tongue lapping at her clit licking and sucked it into his mouth, his fingers pressing against her front wall deep inside her.

"Fuck me…" she gasped as she reached up and grabbed hold of the metal bar with the weights attached above her head gripping it tight as she moved with his fingers. "What… what the hell…you doing?" she asked as she felt her climax building deep inside her. "El…. You need to …..You need…..fuck," she screamed turning her head and biting her arm as she came. Elliot felt fluids covering his hand as she came her body shuddering and shaking as she came hard.

"Jesus Christ," said Elliot removing his mouth and looking down at his hand soaked in her fluids his fingers still inside her. He slowly removed his fingers as Olivia gasped for breath. His released his throbbing cock, he leant over Olivia and rested his hands on the same bar she had gripped onto moments earlier his legs either side of her and the bench. "Finish me off, baby."

Olivia smiled and reached forward taking hold of his hard throbbing cock and began to stroke him, her hand moving fast up and down his length as she gripped him hard twisting her hand as it moved up and down him. He moved his hips pushing into her hand.

"That's it… you so close babes, I can feel it," she said as she watched her hand moving as fast as she could. "Come for me, come over me."

"God I love you," he panted as he felt his balls tighten and he came, his hot seed spurting out of him and covering her coating her breasts. He looked down at her, her face flushed and smiled at her. "I made a bit of a mess," he said looking down at her breasts.

"I don't mind," she whispered. "I needed a shower anyway."

"I guess we both do now," he grinned. He dropped his head and kissed her she could taste herself on his lips as they kissed gently. She ran her fingers over her breasts coating them in the warm liquid that covered them. She raised them to her mouth and licked his cum from her fingers coating her lips before kissing him again, so he could taste himself.

"God, your so fucking sexy," he told her.

"You're not too bad yourself Stabler. Now you gonna help me get cleaned and ready so we can get this job over and done with. I want to get you home so you can make to love to me."

"Okay," he said kissing her nose before standing up straight and taking her hand leading her into the showers, leaving the door to the gym locked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later Olivia lay in bed cuddling up to Elliot.

"How could he do that?" she asked. "He didn't love her, he never did."

"It's not even worth trying to figure out men like him," said Elliot kissing the top of her head. After arresting Romeo he had married his so called girlfriend. She had then taken an overdose and gone into a coma. Romeo decided to turn off her machines despite her mother begging him and taking him to court to stop him. He said he was only following her wishes as the doctors turned the machines off. As he was leaving the hospital room he had asked Olivia how long it would take him to get her death certificate, it turns out he had taken a large death policy out on her only days before her overdose.

"Have you ever thought about what you would want if something happened to you and you were in a coma with no chance of coming out of it?" she asked him.

"Honestly up until the last few days, no. Have you?"

"Yeah."

"And?" he asked moving so he could face her lying on his side, their faces only inches apart.

"For a while I didn't care what happened to me. I mean after my mam died I had no one. So whether I lay in a hospital bed unable to move or they turned off the machine, it would have made no difference….. But now," she said cupping his cheek. "Now if I thought there was the slightest chance I might get better then I would want the machines kept turned on… But if the doctors said there was no chance, that I would never come out of it, then I would want the machine turned off. I don't want you putting your life on hold sitting by my bed, you would need to let me go."

Elliot pulled her to him and held her tight.

"I don't know if I could do that," he whispered. "I don't know if I could let you go. You and my kids are my life Liv, the thought of you not being in it…. I just can't."

Olivia felt his body shaking and felt the wetness of tears falling onto her shoulder.

"I can't live without you," he sniffed as he cried softly. "I need you so much."

"Ssshh…. It's okay," she said running her fingers through his short hair and down his. "I'm not going anywhere…. I'm right here," she whispered to him. "I'm right here."

She lay holding him as he cried her own tears falling as well, their bodies so close together they could be one person. Olivia lifted her leg up over his hip and reach between them guiding him into her as they continued to hold each other. He pushed his hips forward burying himself deep inside her as they moved slowly together.

They pulled their heads apart slightly and locked eyes with each other.

"I can't live without either," she told him. "I never thought I would ever feel like this about anyone. If something were to happen to you….. I would do anything to save you, I would give my life for….."

"Don't….. Don't say that," he said as they continued to move together. "Do you really think I would want to live knowing you gave your life to save mine that alone would kill me Liv. You need to promise me you will never do that," he grunted as he felt her inner walls gripping him. "Promise me."

"I'm sorry but I can't," she said tears running down her face. "I can't promise I would just stand back and watch you die any more than you would could watch me…. I love you too much," she said as he body began to tremble and she felt Elliot jerk once more inside her his warm fluids filling her as he came, their eyes still locked tears still falling.

Elliot kissed away her tears before Olivia done the same to him, before kissing her softly his lips just brushing hers.

"You okay," he asked her.

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Do you think this is what they meant when they said we were to close as partners?"

"Maybe," he said smiling back at her. "All I know is I have never felt like this before and it scares me, I never knew you could love someone who wasn't your child so much."

"I never thought someone would ever love me like that or that I would ever feel this way, it scares me as well," she told him. "But I have never been happier."

"Me either baby. I guess we can never say what we would and wouldn't do until it happens and I pray to god every night to keep you safe." he said.

"Yeah, well he must be getting fed up of listening to the pair of us cause I ask the same thing every night as well."

"We are quite a pair Huh?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing the tip of her nose to his. Elliot went to pull out of her. "No don't," she told him. "Don't move I want to fall asleep with you inside me," she told him.

"Well I guess it will save time if I'm already in there when I wake up," he chuckled as she slapped his ass cheek and laughed with him.

"I love you," he said closing his eyes.

"Love you to," she said snuggling into his neck and closing her eyes.

**Going to keep going with this story as I quite enjoyed using the episode as a back story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yet again I have decided to add a few more chapters to the story which I wasn't going to after coming up with an idea as I was driving all day. **

Chapter 12

"Hey Cap, can I have a quick word?" Elliot asked sticking his head round the door.

"Sure, take a seat," he said as Elliot closed the door and sat down. "What's up?"

"I was wondering what the chances were of me and Olivia both getting some days off together, without either of us being on call."

"You got something planned?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Since we Erm… since we got together, and I got back to work we have found it hard to have anytime together where neither of us has been either working or on call. I mean in the last week alone we have spent one night together, it's starting to put a bit of a strain on us."

Cragen smiled back at him "I had noticed she had been a little snappy with everyone, I thought she was going to pin Munch against the wall by his throat yesterday when he made a wise crack about her mood."

"Yeah, and I haven't been much better either. We just need some time away from work. I know you can't show us any favouritism because we are in a relationship but… when Fin gets his days off or Munch they get to spend time with their friends or whatever. If I get a day off Liv is on call and vice versa so we can't do anything, or go anywhere."

Cragen sat back in his chair and looked at Elliot "When you thinking of going away?"

Elliot shrugged "Whenever you can let us, I just want to take her away from all this and spoil her. I can't remember the last time she even mentioned going on vacation or leaving the city. At least when I was married I got away with the kids, she never takes time out."

"Okay, I will sort out cover for you both."

"Yeah," said Elliot a little shocked that he agreed so easily.

"Yeah. Your right Olivia has never taken time off just for herself, she never uses her vacation time. So take her away and spoil her. As soon as you have something booked let me know so I can get cover for you both. You thought of where your gonna take her?"

"Not yet. I want somewhere quiet and peaceful, so we can just relax and nobody to bother us. I don't care if it's somewhere warm; I just want it to be us. Can you do me a favour though Cap, don't tell her. If she knows she will think of a million reasons why we can't go. If I book up first she can't do anything about it."

Over the next few days Elliot spent every minute he had looking at holidays on the internet trying to find the perfect place to take her. Somewhere neither of them had ever been to.

"You planning a vacation?" asked Munch looking over his shoulder one day. He quickly scanned the office making sure Olivia wasn't around.

"Yes," he snapped." But can you keep your voice down it's a surprise for Olivia."

"So, where you taking her?"

"I haven't got a clue," he sighed. "I just want somewhere quiet and peaceful so she can relax away from cities and crime."

Munch grinned at him. "I may have the perfect place, if you don't mind flying. I can't guarantee you good weather, but it's definitely peaceful and quiet and not too expensive."

"I'm not bothered about the price, or the weather," he told him.

"Well this place belongs to one of my ex-wives. She moved to England and bought a few places to rent out," he said pulling a chair over next to Elliot's and pushing him away from the computer as he began to type.

"England?"

"Yeah England, that small country in Europe."

"I know that I just never thought of going there."

"Well I went last year and stayed at one of her places and it was perfect. If I hadn't gone into the small village or town I would have gone the full week without seeing a single person."

"Sounds great," said Elliot as Munch opened up the pictures on the computer. "It's perfect," said Elliot as he looked at the photos.

"Each cottage is fully equipped except for a TV there isn't one; they even have a secluded outdoor hot tub. And like I said there is no one around, the only visitors you might have are the sheep."

"Call your ex-wife," he told Munch. "It's just what we both need."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia watched Elliot drinking his coffee in the kitchen. He had been a little edgy the last couple of days, but he had insisted he was okay.

"You nearly ready to go?" she asked him as she picked up her weapon and badge. "I'm glad Cragen told us not to come in till this afternoon, I needed that long sleep," she smiled at him.

"Erm, you go on ahead of me," he said putting his cup down. "I need to pop to the court house first to see Casey," he told her, praying she couldn't tell he was lying. "I will meet you at the station later."

"Okay," she said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist as he done the same. "You sure nothing is wrong?" she asked him again.

"I'm sure sweetheart," he smiled kissing her. "Just tired and stressed from work. We hardly see each other out of it, and when we do we are both so tired we just sleep."

"I know it's not perfect, why don't we ask Cragen for some time off, see if we can get away."

"Yeah, that would be good," he smiled as he kissed her passionately his hands squeezing her ass cheeks as he pulled her to him. "You better go," he mumbled. "Before I drag you back to that bedroom."

She pulled away from him and gave him one more quick kiss. "See you at work," she smiled before leaving him.

As soon as he saw her car pull away he dragged out the two suitcases from under the bed and finished packing them before changing out of his work suit.

It had been four weeks since he booked the cottage and flights and it had killed him keeping it a secret from her. Cragen had arranged for two replacements for them whilst they took their ten day vacation.

He checked he had everything including tickets and passports and driving licence as he had a hire car booked from the airport. Apparently they had about a 3 hour drive once they landed.

He looked at his watch it was almost 4pm. He pulled his phone from his pocket when it rang.

"Hey baby what's up?" he asked her.

"Just wondering where you were, thought you would have been here by now?"

"Yeah just got held up at the court house," he told her. "I shouldn't be too long, Casey is just in with a client."

"Okay," she said quietly as she looked towards Cragen's office where him and Casey were in a deep conversation. "Say Hi to her when you see her."

"I will do, I best go, see you soon."

"Yeah see ya," she said slamming her phone down.

"You okay?" asked Fin.

"Fine," she growled. "Just hate being lied to," she said her eyes glued to Casey. Her mind racing as to why he would be lying to her.

"Lied to?" asked Fin.

"Yeah, apparently Elliot didn't come in with me cause he had to go to the court house."

"Yeah…."

"To see Casey," she said.

"Oh," said Fin looking at Casey.

"Yeah Oh."

"Well maybe he didn't know Casey wasn't there?" he said trying to cover for Elliot.

"Don't cover for him, he just told me he was at the court house and Casey was in with a client."

"Oh… right," said Fin not knowing what else to say. Just then Cragen's door opened.

"Fin, where's Munch?"

"Down at 1PP."

"Okay take Liv, just had a call a woman attacked at JFK they have asked for us."

"Sure Cap," said Fin as he finished texting Elliot to warn him about Casey.

"Cap do you mind if Fin takes this call solo, I want to wait here for Elliot," she asked him.

"Yes I do mind," he told her. "Now get your ass to the airport with Fin," he snapped.

Olivia glared at him and grabbed her jacket storming out the office to the elevator. Cragen looked at Fin.

"Elliot told her he was at the court house…. With Casey."

"Oh," said Cragen suddenly understanding her mood. "Well good luck with being stuck in the car with her," he laughed.

"Yeah thanks," he said as he looked at Olivia stabbing at the buttons on the elevator and glaring towards him and Cragen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot ordered himself a beer as he waited for Olivia and Fin in the airport bar. Fin had text him and told him about Casey and that they were on their way to the airport. He felt sorry for Fin knowing Olivia would be in a mood.

Olivia had been quiet for most of the drive only giving one word answers to anything Fin said. Spending most the time looking out the window.

"It's probably nothing," he said to her, when he saw her wipe at a tear.

"What?"

"Elliot saying his was at the court house."

"He lied to me Fin. He has been off the last few days, off in his own little world….. Maybe he is just realising how hard this is going to be. Being partners and being together."

"Baby girl, he loves you."

"So why lie?" she asked going back to look out the window. Fin shook his head and smiled to himself.

They parked the car and climbed out. "Where do we need to be?" she asked him.

"Departure lounge apparently," he said pretending to read it from his phone. "They are with her in the bar area."

"They kept her in the bar area…. What the hell were they thinking," she snapped as they walked through the airport.

Elliot saw them coming towards him and took a deep breath. "Here it goes," he said to himself as he stood up.

Olivia saw him as soon as he stood up. "Elliot…. what the hell you doin here, I thought you were at the court house?" she asked him angrily.

"Yeah about that, I kinda lied," he said giving her a small smile.

"No fucking shit you lied, Casey was at the station with Cragen. So where the hell were you and why are you here?"

Elliot looked down at the two suitcases. "I was packing those," he said nodding down to them. Olivia looked to where he was nodding.

"What….why?"

"Because…" he said stepping closer to her. "For the past four weeks I have been planning a little vacation for us," he said taking hold of her hand. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"But we…. We can't just go, what about work?" she stuttered.

"All taken care of," he smiled at her.

"She turned her head and looked at Fin. "Did you know about this?"

Fin nodded "We all did," he grinned. She turned back to Elliot.

"I can't believe this," she said. "I was thinking the worst possible things when I knew you were lying."

"I know and I'm sorry, I just wanted this to be a surprise for you. I wanted to get away just you and me, alone, away from everything and everyone."

A smile slowly spread across Olivia's face "God I love you Stabler," she said flinging her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Thank you god," said Fin from behind them.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I will tell you everything soon, first you need to hand your weapon over to Fin," he told her. "Then I will get you a drink before we check in and I will explain where we are going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot pulled the blanket over them as the lights dimmed in the cabin and reclined both their chairs, pushing the arm rest between them up and out of the way so they could move closer.

"Still can't believe you booked us into first class," she said as she turned slightly and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah well I wanted it to be special," he said kissing the top of his head.

"El when we get back you need to let me pay for half of this trip, you have four kids to support."

"I told you it was money I had saved up."

"Please," she said looking up at him.

"I tell you what, the next time we go away you can pay."

"Deal," she said snuggling back down.

"I have been thinking of ways to save money though," he said to her as he played with her hair.

"Mmmmm and what did you come up with?"

"We could move in together."

Olivia looked up at him.

"Liv we spend every night together at either your place or mine. We are paying two lots of rent. It's stupid."

"It's quite a big step moving in together."

"I know that and I'm ready for that next big step."

"Okay," she smiled at him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah ….. Okay. On one condition."

"Name it."

"We get somewhere new. Somewhere with more room for the kids to stay."

"I can handle that," he grinned. "We could even let them help us find somewhere."

"I like that idea," she said kissing his neck. "We should try and sleep," she said to him. "Especially if we have to drive after the flight."

They both lay quietly eyes closed trying to go to sleep.

"El," she whispered after about twenty minutes.

"Yeah."

"I can't get to sleep. I'm too excited," she chuckled.

"You need a hand to relax?" he asked her as he moved his hand under the blanket and under her t-shirt, his finger brushing lightly over her stomach.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know," he said as he turned to face her a little more, his fingers undoing the button on her jeans, before slowly pulling her zip down.

"El ….. We can't….. Someone will…. Will hear us….shit," she gasped as he slipped his hand into her panties and two finger into her moist folds.

"Dammit baby your soaking," he whispered to her as her juices covered his fingers.

"Ummm huh huh," she mumbled as he pushed his fingers into her.

"You feel so good," told her as he pumped his fingers deep into her. "So hot…. So wet…..so fucking tight."

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip.

"Touch yourself as I fuck you with my fingers," he told her. "Cum for me, I want to feel you come around my fingers."

Olivia's hand joined his as she rubbed her clit the small bundle of nerves so sensitive. She groaned quietly.

"Ssshh baby, you need to be quiet…" he whispered. "Open your eyes….. I want to look you in the eyes when you cum."

She forced her eyes open and stared into his, as she rubbed harder and faster.

"El… I'm goin….Mmmmm, I'm…." she whimpered.

"Just let go, just let go sweetheart…. God I am so hard for you," he gasped quietly into her mouth. He reached down with his other hand and undone his jeans releasing himself under the blanket, stroking himself. Olivia reached over and linked her hand with his.

"Cum with me," she said crashing her mouth to his as she came quietly, her body shaking and trembling, clamping his fingers tightly inside her.

Elliot grunted into her mouth and stiffened up. Olivia moved her hand over the tip of his cock as he came, his come hitting her hand as he released.

They broke apart and he grinned at her "Jesus," he whispered.

"I can't believe we just done that," she giggled as Elliot removed his fingers and out them into his mouth licking her juices from them before he reached for a tissue and handing it to her so she could clean up her hand.

"Sorry," he smiled as he cleaned his own hand.

"Don't be," she said as he took the tissue and put it in the small waste bag.

"You want to go and clean up?" he asked her.

"Just hand me those wipes," she said. She took the wipes from him and cleaned her hands as Eliot done the same.

"Think you can sleep now?" he asked as the snuggled back down under the blanket.

"Yeah, I'm a lot more relaxed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you okay to drive?" asked Olivia as they set of from the airport.

"Yeah, we can just keep stopping for coffee," he told her. "I just want to get there."

"Well according to the map and directions we head south staying on the same road for the first half of the journey, before we turn off and head onto the Yorkshire Dales. Of course once we get of the highway it's all little windy lanes….. We are bound to get lost."

"Oh you of little faith," he laughed.

They had been driving about half an hour in silence Olivia studying the map and looking out the window at the passing country side.

"You're not a bit disappointed are you?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was going to take you somewhere hot maybe the beach or a lake or something. But when Munch showed me this place… it just looked so peaceful, and when he said he never saw anyone until he went into the village, it just sounded perfect."

"El, this place sounds perfect. The fact we are together all alone away from work is enough for me. But going somewhere we won't be disturbed, I can't wait, it sounds so beautiful. I have always wanted to come to England. I love that our first vacation together is somewhere we have both never been," she reached across and took his hand. "And I love you as well," she smiled lifting his hand kissing it.

Finally they turned off the highway, the roads becoming narrower the longer they drove, Olivia checking the map every few minutes. Elliot glanced over and saw a confused look on her face as she studied the map.

"Were lost aren't we," he chuckled.

"No!" she snapped glaring at the map and turning it in her hands.

"Do you want me to pull over."

"Just keep driving," she said.

Elliot shook his head trying not to laugh.

"Look if we are lost that's fine, we can just stop and ask the next person we see."

"El in case you hadn't noticed, we haven't passed another car in the last 15 minutes. And we aren't lost…." She said. "We are just temporally geographically displaced," she laughed.

"What?" he asked laughing.

In other words, yeah were lost," she grinned at him.

Elliot pulled the car over a few miles down the road and they both climbed out.

"Wow El it's beautiful," she said as they both walked to the front of the car and looked out over the green hills. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If you're gonna get lost, then this is the perfect place to get lost in," he said kissing her neck.

"Look," she said pointing down into the small valley towards a small village. "Let's head there and ask for directions we can't be that far from the cottage."

"We could grab something to eat there," he said climbing back into the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't believe it," said Elliot as they drove past the sign with the name of the village on. "This is the village we were looking for ….Burnsall."

"See told you I wasn't lost," she smirked looking out the window as they drove over the small stone arched bridge into the village. "It's like it has never changed over the years," she said looking at the small stone houses as Elliot parked the car.

"Come on," he said pointing out the window. "Let's go there for something to eat," he said nodding to the Red Lion Pub. "We can get directions as well."

Elliot watched Olivia's face light up as they entered the traditional English Pub. There were only a few people sitting or stood at the bar drinking.

"Afternoon," said the woman behind the bar. "What can I get you."

"Hi," said Elliot. "I will just have a coke, Liv?"

"Same here," she said looking around.

"Can we order some food as well?" asked Elliot.

"Sure Love, just take a seat and I will bring your drinks over, and take your order."

"Thanks," he said as Olivia headed to a seat by the window and picked up the menu looking through it.

"You ready to order," asked the woman from behind the bar as he placed their drinks down.

"Erm, yeah I will have the chicken sandwich please," smiled Olivia.

"And I will have the beef one," said Elliot.

"You two definitely aren't local," she smiled. "You on holiday around here."

"Yeah," said Olivia. "We just flew in this morning we are staying in cottage around here, it's called Featherwood Cottage, do you know it. We kind of need directions to it."

"I certainly do, and I take it you are the two police officers Gladys Munch has been talking about for the last few weeks. She said she had friends of her ex-husbands coming to say. I thought it was you two when I heard the accents."

She saw them looking at each other.

"It's a small village, my darlings. We all know everything about everyone. Let me get your food and I will be back and give you the directions."

As she left them alone Elliot put his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "How much do you reckon they know about us."

"God knows," she laughed. "But what I do know is I have fallen in love with this place already and we haven't even got to the cottage yet. You are amazing," she said cupping his face and kissing him. "And don't have to worry about the choice you made, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot turned off the small road onto a winding gravel track between the trees. He kept glancing over at Olivia she had had a permanent smile on her face since they left the pub and they drove through the countryside. As they rounded a corner and came out the trees Elliot stopped the car as they looked down towards the cottage.

"Oh my god," said Olivia. "It's beautiful."

They both just sat looking at the small thatched roof cottage next to a small stream. The walls were completely white, with a big wooden door and two small windows.

"It's like something out of a fairy tale," she said.

Elliot drove the car slowly down to the cottage getting as close as he could. They both climbed out and Elliot took hold of her hand as they walked up the small path towards the cottage.

Elliot looked around before walking over to a garden gnome and picking him up and reaching inside the small hole at the bottom and taking out a door key holding it up and smiling at Olivia.

"Exactly where she said it would be," he said opening the door. He held it open and let Olivia walk in first.

"It's adorable," she smiled. There was a small living room and kitchen with a big open fire. Elliot opened the door at the far side to reveal the bedroom with a large four poster bed.

"That looks so comfy," she said to him giving him a quick kiss before spinning round and going into the kitchen. Elliot opened another door to reveal the bathroom as Olivia took a note off the fridge.

_Elliot and Olivia._

_I hope you enjoy your stay, I have stocked the fridge and cupboards with the stuff you asked for. There is plenty of firewood out the back. If you need anything please call me. Have a lovely stay._

_Gladys_

_PS I will make sure I pop in to see you before you leave._

Elliot opened the back door out of the kitchen and walked outside.

"Liv, come here," he called to her. Olivia joined him and saw what he was looking at. They were stood on a wooden balcony and at the far side was a hot tub and on the other side a barbecue and a picnic table and chairs, and fifty meters from the cottage was the forest rising up on the hill.

"We are literally in the middle of nowhere."

"I know that's what John said, I knew it would be perfect, no one to bother us. No ringing phones, no car horns, no gun shots, just you, me and the sheep," he said looking over to the hill to the side and seeing them wandering about.

"Why don't we unpack the car and get a few hours' sleep, you must be exhausted after the flight and the drive."

"Sounds good," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's so quiet," said Olivia as she lay in Elliot's arms. They had gone to bed that afternoon and fallen straight to sleep. They woke up a few hours later had a shower and made some pasta. They were now lying on the couch watching the fire Elliot had made.

"I know, I think the last time I was anywhere this quiet it was camping in the mountains with the kids."

"I can't believe just over twenty four hours ago I was pissed at you in New York. Now we are in the most beautiful place I have ever been to." She lifted her head from his chest and pushed herself up. Elliot sat up with her putting his feet on the floor.

Olivia climbed up and straddled his legs grabbing his face and kissing him as she grounded herself against him.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked her between the kisses.

"Well…." She said as she reached down and pulled his boxers down over his erection and took hold of him in her hand. "I thought we could just explore around here," she raised herself up and pulled her lace panties to one side before sinking down onto him taking him as deep as she could.

"Exploring sounds good," he said as he lifted her t-shirt over her head as she moved her hips in a circular motion. Elliot dropped his head and took her hard nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the small bud before nipping and sucking and moving his head to her other breast.

"There are so many things I want to explore with you," she said as she raised her self slightly before dropping back down onto him.

"Like what?"

"Things in the bedroom…. Or even outside the bedroom."

"Sounds good to me," he said gripping her waist and helping her slide up and down his throbbing cock.

"I wanted to try stuff at home but we never really found the time….. Fuck baby that feels good," she gasped as his thumb lightly pressed against her clit. "I mean we done that thing in the shower…"

Elliot thrust into her hard as he pulled her down to him. "Yeah… I want to take that further….. A lot further…"

"Me too," she bit her lip as she looked at him looking a little embarrassed.

"You want me to….. God I love it when you do that," he grunted as she gripped him tight as he thrust into her. "You want me to…."

"Take me from behind," she said quietly her voice just above a whisper.

Elliot licked his lips "You sure?"

"Yeah… I trust you to stop if it hurts."

"I would never hurt you," he said pressing and rubbing her clit harder.

"Oh god just there baby…. Harder….. Oh yeah, so fucking close….so….fucking …..Shit!" she screamed as she came holding him tight to her as her body let go and she shuddered against him gasping for breath.

"Liv….. "He looked up at her his eyes full of lust and love. "Will you….. I mean I want you to …."he felt his balls begin to tighten and his cock throbbing as he continued to push inside her. He thrust a few more times before he released inside her, his eyes locked on hers. "I want to feel what you feel," he said quietly, breaking eye contact with her.

"El," she said softly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything, but I want you to…. I want more than just your fingers inside me, I want to feel exactly what your gonna feel when take you like that."

Olivia stilled herself and looked down at him. "You mean you want me to wear ….. A… strap on?" she asked a little shocked.

Elliot shrugged, his face starting to go red.

"You think I'm weird don't you? It's just I have always wanted to try different things in bed."

Olivia cupped his face and lifted it up. "I don't find you weird baby, the fact you want to try this and with me… it's so fucking sexy" she said kissing him.

"Yeah well like you said I trust you to stop if it gets too much," he smiled at her.

"We will need to go out and get some stuff, if we are going to do this."

Elliot nodded "I'm sure there must be a larger town around here somewhere that will have the type of shop we need."

"Do you think it's a little strange that we want to try this stuff after what we see every day at work?" she asked him.

"Honestly…. No. Sex should be enjoyed and as long as everyone involved wants the same thing then there is nothing wrong with it. I just thought you might have found it weird that I would want…."

"To be my Bitch," she grinned at him before starting to laugh.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I guess."

"The fact your willing to give full control over to me El, it just makes me realise how much you love and trust me," she said wrapping her arms back around him and kissing his neck.

"Come on," he said lifting her off him. "Let's get cleaned up and get to bed."

He put the guard up around the fire and turned off the small light. Olivia took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Jesus," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked her.

"It's so dark without any street lights. I forgot how dark it was outside the city."

"Do you want me to put the light on?"

"No I'm good, my eyes will get used to it, it's quite creepy though," she said looking out the window.

Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked out the window with her.

"You know An American Werewolf in London was filmed in Yorkshire. The beginning part when they are attacked on the moors."

"El, stop it," she said trying to look into the darkness but unable to see anything.

"I'm serious. There are stories about wild animals that live on the moors," he whispered in her ear grinning.

"I swear to god El. I don't need you putting stupid things in my head on my first night."

"Are you scared Benson?" he chuckled.

"No….maybe. I can't help it, I have never stayed anywhere like this before. Did you lock the door?"

"Yes I locked the door and don't worry I will protect you baby."

"Always?"

"Always, you're my partner and I will always have your back. Now come on let's get some sleep, it's been a long day."

**The place they are on vacation at is in the Yorkshire Dales and the villages and towns I will be using are where my mams side of the family are from. It is the most gorgeous place. If you go online and look at photos you will see what I mean.**

**I decided to go down the road of them exploring sex with each other after I had a lot of messages asking me to, so to those reader who may not like this I will warn you when it is gonna come up in the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To and Sam 'Dimples' Swarek, you got no chance of them going to watch Man Uts or Leeds playing lol. Can't believe you even suggested that to a Sunderland Fan.**

**Hope everyone continues to enjoy and leave a review if you feel inclined.**

Chapter 13

"El… El, wake up," she whispered loudly, putting on the bed side light.

"Mmmmm" he grumbled snuggling back into her and under the blanket.

"Wake up!" she said a little louder shaking him.

"Liv… Baby, you can't be ready to go again, you need to give little El time to recover," he chuckled as he ran his fingers over her ass cheeks.

"I don't… shit El, I can hear someone outside."

Elliot finally opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"There is no one outside Liv; it will just be the wind or something…. Go back to sleep."

Olivia sat up and pulled the blanket off him.

"What the hell Liv?"

"I heard something, I'm not fucking stupid, and there is no wind."

"Baby you're just a little spooked from earlier on," he told her. "I can't believe you're getting so freaked out," he laughed. "What happened to the Baddass Benson?"

"The Badass Benson normally has a gun, which I don't. Now get your ass out of bed and go and see what the noise was." Elliot just looked at her smirking. "NOW!" she ordered him.

Elliot shook his head and dropped his feet over the side of the bed and reached down grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. He stood up and turned to see Olivia stood in his t-shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting you go out there alone, you don't know who it could be…. and don't fucking laugh at me," she warned him as she saw his smirk. "I know I heard something."

"Okay," he said holding up his hands and walking to the bedroom door. They walked in silence into the living room. "Where did you hear this noise?" he asked her as they stood listening.

"Out the back somewhere," she whispered standing behind him and putting her hand on his lower back. She could handle the perps, chasing people through the streets and allies, but this was freaking her out.

Elliot nodded and headed to the back door trying not to laugh when he felt Olivia right behind him. He opened the door and looked out into the darkness.

"Can you see anything?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's literally pitch black, I seen a torch in the drawer next to the cutlery do you want to grab it."

"Don't move," she told him as she quickly moved across the kitchen and grabbed the torch, and handed to him.

He switched it on and the beam of light shot out into the darkness. Elliot swept it across the grass and towards the tree line, before stepping outside onto the wooden balcony and checking the hot tub and barbecue area.

"I can't see anything," he told her.

"Ssshh, do you have to speak so loud? …. Check towards the bedroom window and round the side," she whispered.

"Liv…"

"Just do it."

Elliot walked down the few steps onto the grass and shone the torch around in front of him as he walked. He jumped and stopped walking when he heard the logs for the fire falling and what sounded like footsteps round the side of the cottage. Olivia gripped his arm.

"I told you," she whispered.

"Stay behind me," he told her, going into cop mode as he walked towards the side of the cottage and the noise.

"Hello….. Is anyone there?" he called out. He heard shuffling around. "I can hear you…. show yourself."

He quickly rounded the corner and shone the torch.

"What the fuck!" he yelled as something charged towards them. Olivia screamed and stepped back and tripped over a rock falling on her ass. The beam of the torch moved quickly in Elliot's hand as he spun around following the sound of the noise, before he started laughing.

"El, what the hell is it," she asked from the ground. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Look," he said pointing the light to what had caused the noise.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Olivia starting to laugh. "Don't you dare mention this to Munch or Fin," she said taking hold of his hand and Elliot pulled her up. Elliot took a deep breath as he tried to stop laughing.

"After everything we face every day and we have just had the shit scared out of us by two sheep," he said wrapping his arm around her as they watched the sheep disappear into the night. He did a final sweep with the light. "Do you want me to take a walk around the full cottage just in case?" he asked her.

"No," she chuckled. "God knows what else we will run into. Come on let's get back to bed, we have a few hours before we need to get up."

"Liv," he said as he led her back to the door. "We are on vacation, we don't need to get up at a certain time, in fact we could stay in bed all day if we wanted to."

He closed the door and locked it before taking her in his arms.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled running her hands up and down his back before hooking her thumbs into the top of his boxers. "Maybe we could do that one day."

"Oh I reckon I could manage that," he said kissing her softly. "You gonna be able to go back to sleep now?"

"I may need a hand to relax again," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh I reckon I can do that," he said leading her back to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia turned over and buried her face into Elliot's pillow stretching out her arms as she opened her eyes realising he wasn't there. The sun was streaming in through the small bedroom window making her blink until her eyes got used to the brightness. She smiled to herself when she heard the sound of sheep in the distance. She couldn't believe she had panicked like she did, thinking someone was outside the cottage. She sat up and pulled on a t-shirt and pair of sweats before heading out the bedroom.

Elliot sat on the small stone wall out the front of the cottage drinking his coffee and looking out over the green hills and trees. He had been sitting here for a while only moving to get another coffee.

He jumped a little when he felt Olivia's arms wrap around him from behind and she kissed his neck.

"Morning gorgeous," she said reaching for his coffee cup.

"Hey beautiful, you sleep well."

"Apart from our surprise sheep attack, I slept really well. How long you been up."

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. There are no clocks in the cottage, my phone is turned off as there is no signal and my watch is in my bag. For the first time in a long time we don't have a schedule to keep to or a time line to figure out."

Olivia handed him his cup back and climbed onto the wall and sat down beside him.

"I have been thinking," he said to her.

"Oh ooh," she grinned.

He knocked his knee against hers smiling. "Why don't just get rid of time for a couple of days."

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Let's leave our phones turned off and watches in the bags. If anyone needs us they have the land line. We can eat when we feel like eating, sleep when we want to sleep, let's just forget about keeping to a schedule."

"I like the sound of that," she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sat together looking over the country side until Elliot heard Olivia's stomach rumble.

"I take that as my cue to feed you," he laughed.

"Yup," said climbing up onto the wall and turning before jumping down, Elliot followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What would you like?" he asked her kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well ….. As we aren't living by time…. Pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza," she said dragging him back up to the cottage. "We have got pizza haven't we?"

"It was on the list of food I asked her to get in for us," he said opening the freezer and looking inside. "Ham and Mushroom or pepperoni?" he asked her.

"Ham and Mushroom," she replied as she opened the fridge. Elliot turned on the oven and opened the pizza putting it on a baking tray.

"Here," said Olivia from behind him, he turned around and Olivia handed him a beer. He looked at the can and then at her.

"No living by time," she said. "We are on vacation…. My first vacation in about 5 years, I have never had the chance to do stuff like this."

Elliot took a long drink from his beer. "Neither have I," he told her as he put the pizza in the oven. "When all my friends were going on vacation, getting drunk having fun and eating pizza for breakfast I was being a father. After that all vacations were kid orientated."

"So this is a first for both of us."

"It is," he said licking his lips as Olivia bent over in front of him and opened the cupboard taking out two plates. As if knowing he was watching she wiggled her ass at him.

Elliot was on her in seconds grabbing hold of her waist and pushing against her from behind,

"You are such a tease," he told her his hands going under her t-shirt to her breasts and massaging her nipples between his fingers as he kissed the back of her neck, his forming erection pushing against her.

She pushed her ass back grinding herself against him.

"El…"

"Mmmmm?" he mumbled as he continued to kiss and suck her neck.

"Fuck me."

"What about the pizza?" he asked her as he dropped his hands from her breasts and pushed his sweat pants to the floor around his ankles.

"Guess we will have to be quick," she said copying him by dropping her pants to the floor and spreading her legs.

"I can be quick, trust me," he said as he slid into her from behind.

"Hard and fast, baby….don't hold back," she told him leaning forward over the counter.

Elliot pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back into her over and over. He grabbed her hips pulling and pushing her at the same time as his cock pounded her.

"Fuck that feels good….. So fucking good," she cursed as she gripped the counter with one hand as the other moved between her legs and she rubbed her clit hard wanting a quick release.

Elliot looked down and watched as he fucked her, all you could hear in the cottage was the wet sound of skin hitting skin and heavy breathing.

He felt Olivia begin to tremble as she came hard and she screamed out her body convulsing.

"Don't… don't cum yet," she ordered him panting.

"Liv I can't…. Fuck I'm so close baby."

"Pull out," she told him.

"What?... Why?" he asked confused as he done as she asked.

"Because…..I want you to come in my mouth," she said dropping to her knees in front of him and taking his hard, hot pulsing cock into her mouth and sucking him hard.

"Jesus Christ Liv," he gasped as he watched his cock disappearing into warm wet mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. Olivia lifted her hand and reached between his legs and massaged his balls, it was all it took for him to release as he jerked into her mouth, his hot cum shooting into her as she swallowed all he had.

"What the fuck Liv," he gasped as he leant forward and rested on the counter as she continued to lick him.

"It's been a while since I tasted you," she smiled giving the tip of his a kiss before standing up.

He cupped her face and pulled her to him kissing her lips softly running his tongue across them and tasting himself.

"I love the taste of you," she said against his lips as he continued to suck and lick them.

"So I've gathered… and just for the record," he said reaching between them and sliding two fingers into her and coating them with her juices before lifting them back to his mouth and sucking them clean. "I love the taste of you as well."

"God you're a sexy bastard when you do that," she grinned before pushing him away and pulling up her pants.

Elliot laughed and pulled up his pants and watched as Olivia picked up the beers.

"Grab the pizza out the oven and meet me back at the wall," she told him as she walked to the door. "It will be nice to sit in the sun and eat it," she grinned at him as she walked out.

Elliot cut the pizza into slices and grabbed some napkins before going outside. Olivia turned and straddled the wall and Elliot done the same facing her putting the pizza down between them and handing her a napkin.

"So…." He said after taking a bite of pizza. "What do you fancy doin the rest of the day?"

"This," she told him.

"What sit on the wall and eat pizza and drink beer," he laughed.

"Very funny. No I just want to hang out here and chill out. The sun is shining and I just want to relax and do nothing. It was a long day yesterday after the flight and drive."

"Sounds good to me."

"We could just sit out here and drink beer, maybe play cards or something I saw some board games on the shelf."

"We could play strip poker," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and took a drink of her beer. "It's gonna be a short game as we both only have two pieces of clothing on."

"Even better, it means we are guaranteed to be naked in no time at all."

They both sat quietly eating and drinking as they looked at the scenery.

"I love you so much," said Olivia breaking the silence and Elliot turned to face her. "I get scared sometimes at how much I want and actually need you," she said looking down at the empty plate between them.

Elliot put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "I need you as well Liv. You're the one who has kept me together. Ever since we became partners you have looked out for me and saved me so many times."

She smiled at him and turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand that was now cupping her cheek. "Trust me we saved each other." They held each other's gaze for a while. "I'm gonna have a quick shower," she told him. "Then I'm gonna lie out here for a while in the sun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia opened her eyes and squinted against the sun. She couldn't believe how warm it was. The cottages little garden was like a small sun trap. She turned her head and looked over at Elliot. He was lying on a blanket like her, in only a pair of shorts. She watched his chest rise and fall steadily as he slept.

She let her eyes wander over his body. She could tell he had been working out a lot more lately his body was a lot bigger than when she first met him and she knew it was all muscle. She licked her lips as she watched him sleep and felt a dull throb between her legs.

She didn't know what was wrong her but ever since they decided to give their relationship a try all she could think of was him and having sex with him. I mean she thought of him before they got together and what it could be like. But now she knew, she wanted all of him all of the time.

She sat up and looked over the wall towards the track to the cottage it was empty. She then glanced around the field to check for anyone out walking. Once she was sure there was no one around she pulled her t-shirt over her head . With another quick check she pushed down her shorts and crawled over to Elliot careful not to wake him.

She gently pulled at the top of his shorts and freed his half erect cock. She smiled to herself as she straddled his legs without touching him, before taking hold of him in her hand, and began to massage him in her hand, feeling him getting harder in her hand.

"Liv," he murmured a smirk appearing on his lips. "What you doin?"

She leant forward and took his nipple in her mouth and sucked it hard into her mouth making him hiss.

"Getting you ready for me," she told him. "I'm feeling a little horny," she laughed quietly as she sat up and looked around again. "And I needed you…. I always need you."

Elliot finally opened his eyes and looked up to her. "Your naked," he gasped as she swept her thumb over the top of cock coating his tip with the pre cum that was already there.

"I know," she replied as she moved her hand between her legs and slipped two fingers between her folds and began to rub her clit.

"What if someone walks past?"

"I've checked there is no one around," she said removing her hand from him and herself and pulling his shorts further down and lifting up on her knees so she was over his now hard erect cock. "And the way I'm feeling right now I wouldn't care if a marching band walked past us."

Elliot ran his hands up the outside of her legs and raised his head to watch as she lowered herself on to his cock and sank the full way down.

"Fuck," he cursed as her wet, hot and tight pussy covered him completely. "That feels amazing….. It always does."

Olivia looked down at him as she began to move sliding herself fully up and down his cock almost letting him slide out fully before sliding back down gripping him with her inner walls as she did.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said grinding her hips her hands resting on his chest as she leant forward slightly. "I just looked at you, lying there and wanted you. I could feel my pussy getting wet and throbbing, needing you inside me."

Elliot never spoke but pushed himself and took her breast in her mouth suck her hard nipple into his mouth his teeth grazing over it as he bucked up into her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her.

Elliot released her nipple and lifted his head to look at her. "I feel the same baby, so don't worry about it. Any time you want to jump me just do it…. trust me I won't complain," he chuckled. "I quite like it when you take charge."

"Oh really," she said as she continued to bounce and grind herself on him. "Enough to hand it all over to me one night let me take complete control. Do as I tell you."

"Honey I'm already under your control, I would do anything for you, absolutely anything, especially in the bedroom."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Stabler," she grinned as she felt her climax building. Elliot reached between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit as Olivia wrapped her legs around his back holding him to her.

"Your so close baby, I can feel it," he panted pushing up deep inside her, their bodies rocking and moving together. She wrapped her arms around him tightly holding him close to her as she came, he body trembling as they held each other tight and she felt his hot seed pumping inside her as he came with her. She bit down on his shoulder as she came instead of screaming out as Elliot turned his head and sucked onto her neck hard.

They both stayed still as the came down from their climax holding each other close their bodies covered in sweat as they panted for air.

Olivia lifted her head slightly and looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. "Sorry I made you bleed," she said licking the bite mark softly tasting his blood in her mouth.

"Yeah I seem to have left a mark here as well," he chuckled as he kissed her neck.

"God job we aren't at work," she said. "Munch would have a field day teasing us."

Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and pushed it behind her ears. "You are so beautiful," he told her. "And I still can't believe we are together, like this. I keep expecting to wake up and find it's all been a dream."

"Me to," she smiled as she ran her finger nails up and down his back and dropped her head to his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We should get cleaned up," he mumbled.

"Not just yet," she told him. "This is nice…. Out here in the sun."

"The problem is, "he said as she ran her nails up his back. "The longer we sit here with you touching me and kissing my neck like you are, the more I will want to fuck you again," he said gripping her ass cheeks.

"I won't stop you," she breathed in his ear as she felt his cock hardening inside her as she squeezed her inner walls.

Keeping hold of her with one arm and with Olivia holding onto him tightly he moved them so Olivia was on her back her legs still wrapped tightly around him.

"This will never become boring," he said as he thrust hard into her raising himself up so he was looking down at her as he pushed inside her hard and deep. "I have so many ways I want to take you," he told her.

"I can't wait," she answered him as he picked up his pace pumping fast and hard into her, feeling his balls begin to tighten warning him he was close. He dropped his head and grunted as he came spilling inside her filling her again. As soon as he stopped he pulled out of her and moved to the side slightly and pushed three fingers deep inside her twisting and turning them as his thumb pushed against her clit. He added a fourth finger as he fucked her hard slipping easily in and out of her as his cum lubricated them.

He kept his eyes on her and watched her as she came again. As she calmed down he removed his fingers and gently ran them over her pussy feeling the short hairs growing back.

"Let me shave you?" he asked her as he continued to run his fingers over her.

"You want to what?" she asked him.

"Shave you, let me shave you," he smiled. "What? Don't you trust me? I promise I will be careful."

She looked into his eyes as he spoke "Okay," she whispered. "You can shave me."

Elliot smiled at her before sliding down her body and kissing her pussy softly. "Thank you," he said as he rested his head on her stomach just above her pussy and closed his eyes.

Olivia ran her fingers through his short hair as they lay naked in the warm sun. "We should move," she said sleepily closing her eyes.

"Yeah…. In a bit," he yawned as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

"Yeah in a bit," she copied as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Think it maybe time in the next chapter for the really naughty stuff. I will see what I can do**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for the real naughty stuff to start. I have had a lot of messages asking me to do the extra smutty bits, so I have done just that.**

**If you don't like kinky smut then I suggest you stop reading after the hot tub scene. You have been warned, I don't want people complaining about it lol.**

**Don't forget to leave a little comment if you have the time.**

Chapter 14

"El…"

"Hmmm," he said moving closer to her back and lifting her leg slightly with one hand as he guided his hard cock into her with his other, making her gasp. "Sorry baby, you still a little tender?"

"Yeah a bit…. But I'll get over it," she said as she began to move with him as he kissed the back of her neck. "I've erm….. I've been thinking we should maybe leave the cottage today."

"We left the cottage yesterday," he mumbled as his hand slipped between her legs and his fingers slipped between her folds.

"Oh god!" she gasped as he rubbed her clit and pushed deep inside her. "I mean….. I mean a bit…. Fuck that feels good…."

"I think morning sex is becoming my favourite," he smiled.

"Yeah, although last night was pretty amazing."

"It was pretty good…. Now what were you saying?" he asked her as he pushed a little harder and faster.

"I was saying we should…. We should go out today….oh god, right there," she told him as he changed positions slightly so he could push even deeper into her. "I looked through some leaflets and….and a place called York looks nice, less…..less than two hour's drive…."

"Okay," he said as he pushed her further onto her stomach and raised up on his knees slightly as he pumped into her hard and fast. "Come on baby… cum for me," he grunted. "I want to feel you cum before I do."

Olivia screamed into her pillow as she came clenching her inner walls hard around him as she felt him release inside her before he collapsed onto her and kissed the back of her neck before rolling off her and onto his back.

"Maybe we could find a shop to pick up a few things," said Olivia turning her head and looking at him.

"You mean….." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I mean that," she smiled. "I mean if you still want to that is?"

Elliot moved to his side and leant forward kissing her lips softly. "Yeah I still want to….. Do you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Maybe tonight we could make a nice meal, a few candles, relax in the hot tub and then give it a try."

"Sounds good," he said grabbing her and kissing her hard. He was nervous about what they were going to try but he knew he could trust her just the same way as she could trust him not to hurt her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," said Elliot as they drove away from the cottage. "You gonna get us lost again," he smirked as she looked at the map.

Olivia turned her head from the map and glared at him. "Stop the car," she ordered him.

"What?"

"I said. Stop. The. Car."

Elliot stopped the car and turned to face her. "Liv what's wrong?"

"Get out," she told him as she opened her door and climbed out. Elliot climbed out and met her at the front of the car. "You think you can do better," she said slapping the map against his chest. "Then do it….. I'm driving," she told him as she walked round to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Liv!" he said looking through the window at her.

"You think it's so easy navigating these windy little roads, then you do it," she grinned at him. Elliot shook his head and climbed in the passenger's seat and studied the map.

"You okay?" she asked as she pulled away slowly.

"Yeah fine," he said as he moved his finger over the map. "Erm Liv…" he said after a few minutes. "Were the hell are we exactly?" he asked her, making her laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two and a half hours later after getting lost twice they were finally walking through the city of York.

"You know when you think of a city you think of high tower blocks, loads of traffic, not small winding cobbled roads and pathways," said Elliot as they walked through the small streets hand in hand.

"I know it's beautiful," she said as they looked down over the river. Olivia reached into her pocket and took out a small map of the city as Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Do you even think they have any sex shops around here," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't know," she laughed. "Back home they are everywhere. It's not like we can just ask someone."

"Come on," he said taking her hand again. "Let's just walk and look out for one as we do."

After walking around the city for a couple of hours, popping in and out of shops and stopping for lunch, Elliot suddenly stopped pulling on Olivia's arm, to stop her.

"What the hell," she said as he jerked her arm.

"Look," he said nodding towards a shop just in front of them.

Olivia smiled "Thought we were never gonna find one," she said as they both looked towards the shop where the window had mannequins with sexy under wear on. "Come on," she said dragging him towards the Anne Summers shop.

Elliot smiled as they walked through the shop towards the back.

"Wow," he said a huge smile on his face as he looked at all the sexy under wear.

"You see something you like Stabler?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned.

"Hi," said the young girl behind the counter. "Just give me a shout if you need anything," she smiled.

"Thanks," said Olivia and Elliot just smiled at her as he continued to look the lacy underwear.

"I really think we should get you some of these," he said to her.

"Maybe we should, I could wear them at work."

"God you did that Liv and we would never get any work done I would spend the whole time with a raging hard on."

"So…." She said as they finally stood in front of all the sex toys. "Any ideas?" she smiled at him.

"Not a fucking clue," he laughed.

Half an hour later they finally left the shop carrying what they needed.

"El… why don't you go for a drink," she said nodding towards a pub. "I have something I want to get."

"Sure," he told her. "I will get you a drink," he said kissing her lips softly. "And just for the record. That black and red lacy outfit near the back… I got hard just imagining you in that," he smirked as he walked away towards the pub and Olivia turned around and went back into the shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia woke up and noticed it was dark outside. After getting back from their small trip they decided to have a small sleep, so they weren't tired for that night. Olivia climbed out of bed and pulled on some shorts and t-shirt and left the bedroom.

Elliot was stood in the kitchen in only a pair of sweatpants cooking at the stove.

"That smells great," she said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"It's only lasagne and salad," he said. "Nice and easy to make. Why don't you go and take a bath, I have already had a shower. By the time you're done this should be almost ready."

"Anyone tell you you're the perfect boyfriend," she said kissing his back and walking away to the bathroom.

An hour later she came out the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She stopped in the door way and looked at the room her hand going to her mouth.

"El," she said quietly as she looked around. He had laid the table and the whole living room was lit up with candles. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah well so are you," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "I want tonight to be special and I want us to be relaxed for what we have planned."

"I'm definitely that," she told him as he released her and led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. "I feel like I should have got dressed up," she laughed.

"Nah, your sexy just the way are you," he said as he poured them both a glass of wine before sitting down opposite her. "I have something for you," he said as he reached back and picked up a brown envelope and handed it to her. "I was going to give it to you back home but thought I would wait for the right moment."

"What is it?" she asked as she took it from him and opened it. She took out the piece of paper in side and slowly read it a large smile spreading across her face. "You mean….."

"I'm officially a free man, no longer married," he grinned.

Olivia jumped up and moved quickly around the table as Elliot pushed his chair back from the table just in time for Olivia to straddle him and wrap her arms tightly around him.

"You maybe no longer married," she told him. "But you're not a free man….. Your mine."

"You got that right," he said. "I have been yours for so long."

Olivia cupped his face and kissed him softly "You don't know how happy you just made me," she said with tears in her eyes. "I always worried that you would… if the divorce wasn't final that you would …"

"There was no chance of that Liv, you're who I want to be with and only you. I love you so much….. so, so much," he said kissing her hard their tongues dancing together as he moaned into her mouth, before pulling his mouth away and hugging her tight.

"I love you so much as well," she said. "More than I ever thought I could love someone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I spoke to the kids earlier," Elliot told her as they sat eating and drinking wine.

"How are they?"

"Said they were missing us, not sure if that's really true though, cause as soon as Dickie said it he then asked what we were bringing him back. And Lizzy wanted to know if we had seen the queen."

Olivia laughed and took a drink of wine, as Elliot watched her.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. "I know I say it all the time but you really are. I can't believe how lucky I am."

"El….." she said blushing.

"You are Liv. I see how the other guys look at you. I can tell what their thinking, cause it's exactly what I used to think before I got the nerve to make a move."

"Yeah well how do you think I feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you and Kathy split up, I had to listen to women in the station talking about you in the rest rooms. I even had a couple asking me to put a good word in for them with you."

"They did huh," he smirked. "So how come you never told me?"

"Because Detective Stabler, nobody was getting you but me. I was just waiting for the right time and to get the courage up to tell you."

"So how come you tried to fight me off when I did make a move."

She shrugged her shoulders "Just panicked I guess. I wanted to be the one to make a move and when you did, I just wasn't expecting it….. But I'm so glad you did." They both sat in silence as they finished the glass of wine.

"Come on," said Elliot standing up and reaching for her hand. "Time to try out that hot tub. I put it on early so it should be just right about now," he said leading her outside.

"Wow, you really are Mr Romantic tonight," she said as they got outside. The back of the cottage was lit up with small lights and more candles around the hot tub.

"Yeah well like I said I want you to relax tonight. Tonight is all about you."

"And what about you, this is supposed to be about both of us tonight," she said facing him and putting her hands on his hips.

"You can spoil me another night, we have plenty of time baby."

He leant forward and kissed her softly his hands slipping under her top and gently stroking her stomach. He pushed the material up and Olivia raised her arms as he broke the kiss long enough to remove her top.

"You are so fucking sexy," he whispered against her neck as he gently cupped her breasts and massaged them, as he lightly kissed and licked his way down her neck and over her collar bone. "So fucking sexy…." He mumbled as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently.

Olivia looked down and watched him as he kissed and sucked the little buds into his mouth moving from one to the other. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he released her nipple and dropped to his knees in front of her, sliding his hands down her sides, and took hold of the top of her shorts and slowly pushed them down her legs to the floor so she could step out of them.

He dropped his head forward and kissed her stomach his tongue swirling around her belly button before he pulled his head back and dropped down lower until his head was level with her freshly shaven mound. He moved his hand down from her hip and gently ran his fingers over pussy, before dipping his head and placing an open mouth kiss over her pussy lips slipping his tongue inside her folds and kissed it though he was kissing her mouth, his hands holding on to her butt cheeks.

"Jesus El…" she gasped as she looked down and watched him kissing her as his tongue flicked against her clit every now and then sending shivers through her body.

Elliot's mouth moved away and he looked up to her licking his lips and smiling "I love your pussy," he told her as he kissed it once more before standing up and pushing his sweat pants down and stepping out of them.

"I hadn't noticed," she told him as she looked down and saw how hard he was. "Maybe you should show me again how much you love it," she said to him. She could feel the wetness and throbbing between her legs that he had caused and wanted him to finish what he had started.

"I will…trust me," he said stepping forward the tip of his cock pushing against her stomach. "But not right now," he said taking her hand and leading her to the hot tub. "Like I said, we have plenty of time."

He stepped into the hot tub and held Olivia's hand as she followed him into the hot water.

"Mmmmm it feels great," she sighed as she lowered herself into the water and sat down feeling the jets of water as they massaged her under the water and she closed her eyes.

She snapped them open when she heard a loud pop and looked at Elliot who was quickly drinking the bubbles from the champagne he had just opened before they went everywhere.

"Nice one," she giggled as she took the bottle from him and took a drink.

"Guess we don't need the glasses then," he grinned as she handed the bottle back to him and he took another drink.

"Guess not," she smiled as she lay back against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they both lay back and relaxed.

"It's so quiet out here," said Olivia taking the bottle from Elliot and taking a drink. "I don't think I have ever been somewhere so quiet."

"It would be even quieter if it wasn't for the sheep, how noisy are they… and they freak me out," said Elliot.

Olivia sat forward and turned to look at him.

"The sheep freak you out," she laughed.

"Yeah, have you seen them. They just stand and stare at you as you drive past them. There was one stood just the other side of the wall earlier and it just looked at me, never moved or turned its head away. It's like their possessed."

"Elliot Stabler scared of little fluffy lambs."

"Oh no not fluffy lambs, I can handle little cute lambs, it's their freaky parents I can't handle."

Olivia laughed and reached forward and cupped his face "You are so cute at times," she told him as he stared at her. "I love the way you are when we aren't at work, I sometimes wish the guys at work could see this side of you."

"Yeah well I'm only like this for you," he said picking the bottle up and taking another drink before placing it down and turning off the water jets. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the side of the hot tub, the cool air on her hot skin giving her goose pimples as she rested back against the wall of the cottage.

Elliot ran his fingers lightly down the front of her body only just touching her as he skimmed his fingers over her breasts and down over her stomach. He pushed her thighs apart and lifted her legs so her feet were up on the side of the hot tub, so she was spread wide for him. He licked his lips as he looked down at her pussy spread open before him.

"God I love your pussy," he said running a single finger down between her folds and feeling the slickness of her juices. "So wet, so hot, so fucking tight," he said as he pushed a single finger into her and coating his finger with her sweet juices and making her hiss, before he slid it back out and up to his mouth as he sucked her juices from it. "And so tasty….. Don't move," he told her as he picked up the bottle and moved back from her sitting down opposite. Once he sat down his eyes were level with her pussy. Olivia done as he asked and didn't move as his eyes stayed on her.

"Touch yourself," he said his voice deeper and lower than she had ever heard before.

Without saying a word she slipped her hand between her legs and slid a finger between her folds slowly rubbing the full length of her slit, before pushing her finger partly into herself. Elliot watched her as he took another drink.

"Keep going….. I want to watch you make yourself cum."

Olivia used her other hand to part her lips before she began to gently rub her clit in small circles. Every now and then she would slip her finger deep inside her coating it in her juices before rubbing herself again. She moaned as she bit down on her lip as she moved her fingers faster and harder. She moved one of her hands to her breast and began massaging and twisting her nipple between her fingers.

She could hear Elliot breathing harder as he put the bottle down and reached down into the water and took hold of himself. His hand moving fast under the water as his eyes never left Olivia as he watched her.

Watching Elliot's hand moving under the water was all it took for Olivia as her whole body began to shake as her orgasm ripped through her body. She flung her head back her eyes closed as she came hard. She heard the splash of water and opened her eyes as she lifted her head. Elliot was stood in front of her his cock in his hand as he stroked himself fast and hard.

"That's it baby," she panted as she watched him. "Cum for me, cum over me," she breathed as she began to rub herself her again. Elliot looked down as his body jerked and he came, his hot seed spurting over Olivia's pussy and lower stomach as he unloaded himself on to her. She rubbed his cum between her fingers and over her pussy as she brought herself to her second climax.

"Jesus Christ," panted Elliot as they both slid back into the water facing each other.

"That was different," she smiled at him.

"Definitely," he grinned. "And only the start for the night….. " He stood up and reached for her hand. "Let's go to bed, I'm nowhere near finished yet," he said blowing out the candles around the hot tub.

They walked into the cottage naked and Elliot turned out the lights and locked the doors on the way to the bedroom. Nervous and a little excited at what lay ahead.

Elliot stood still as they walked into the bedroom.

"When did you do all this?" he asked her. The room was lit with a few candles and the things they had bought that afternoon were laid out beside the bed.

"When I went for a bath," she told him pulling him down onto the bed. "Now come here and make love to me….. Any way you want," she said before kissing him softly as they lay side by side on the bed.

"Lie on your front," he told her as he moved away from her. Olivia done as he asked, as Elliot reached over and picked up the bottle of strawberry massage oil. He moved on the bed so he was straddling Olivia's legs. "Just relax," he told her as he opened the bottle and poured oil into the palm of his hand before putting the bottle down and rubbing his hands together.

Olivia moaned as his hands ran up over her back to her shoulders and back down.

"God that feels so good," she mumbled into the pillow as he massaged her. "Where did you learn how to do this, and why did you never tell me?"

"A few years ago I helped a young woman who worked in a massage parlour, she said she owed me and gave me lessons," he said as he worked on her lower back.

"She gave you lessons huh, is that all she gave you."

Elliot leant forward his chest rubbing against her back. "Trust me when I tell you, I have only had sex with two women in my life," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia nodded as Elliot began to kiss and lick his way back down her back, his mouth and tongue only just touching her, small pimples appearing over her skin.

"You taste so sweet," he smiled as he kissed her ass cheeks. "Lift your hips up slightly," he said to her as he reached for a pillow. She done as he asked and he pushed the pillow under her raising her ass slightly as he continued to move down spreading her legs until he was lying between them.

Olivia jumped when she felt his tongue slip between her folds as he licked the full length of her his tongue pushing into her slightly as he lapped at her juices, his tongue swirling around her opening. His hands were on her ass cheeks massaging them softly as he ate her out taking his time making sure to taste every inch of her.

He removed his tongue from inside her and ran it the full length of her pussy and between her ass cheeks. He gently pushed them apart and licked his lips as he looked at her tight little hole.

"Remember…. Anytime you want me to stop, just tell me," he said as his tongue brushed over it making her squirm at his first touch.

She groaned when she felt his tongue begin to probe her entering her ever so slightly.

"Oh god," she gasped into the pillow as he pushed his tongue further in and she heard him moaning as he fucked her ass with his tongue, as he licked, bit and sucked her. She could feel her juices flowing from her pussy, it felt so good. She felt him give her a final kiss before he moved up the bed and lay next to her on his side.

She opened her eyes and looked him. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No baby, nothing's wrong, stay exactly like you are," he said reaching for the tube of lube they had bought. He squirted some onto his finger and placed it beside him so he could reach it easily.

Looking into her eyes he moved his hand between her ass cheeks and gently coated her tight bum hole with the lube on his finger. He then picked up the lube again and squirted some more onto his little finger.

"Stop me if it gets too much," he said as his little finger gently probed her before he pushed it in a little way. "I love you," he told her as he dropped his lips to hers and her kissed softly and passionately, their tongues brushing together slowly as he eased his finger in side her. He had never felt anything so tight as he began to move it.

"Is that okay?" he asked her their mouths only slightly apart.

"Yeah," she breathed into him.

Elliot removed his little finger and replaced it with his index finger pushing it further into her.

"God that feels good," she told him as he began to slide it in and out of her easily because of the lube. Elliot smiled against her mouth as he kissed her hard, before adding a second finger. "Fuck," she gasped as he pumped them in and out of her. He sat up and added some more lube, before he continued to fuck her with his fingers, twisting them and pushing them apart opening up her tight little hole as much as he could.

"Jesus," she said as she pushed her ass against his fingers wanting him deeper. "Do it baby," she told him. "I want you inside me…. I need you inside me."

Elliot kept his fingers inside her as he moved back between her legs, he picked up the lube and squirted some on his now rock hard cock sliding his hand up and down his length making sure he was fully coated, before removing his fingers. He lined up his cock and pressed it against her bum hole.

"Liv… you sure?" he asked her one more time.

She nodded into the pillow. "I'm sure….. Now fuck me baby."

Elliot smiled and gently pushed forward the tip of his cock entering her spreading her wide, he had to be the luckiest man alive.

"Christ!" she gasped as his tip entered her and then he stopped moving to allow her to adjust, before he pushed a little further into her being careful not to go to fast, despite wanting to be buried deep inside her. He watched her knuckles turn white as she gripped the bed sheets hard.

"Liv …baby do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare," she warned him.

"But I'm hurting you," he said holding still.

"Trust me… it's a good pain…. Now keep going."

Elliot added some more lube before pushing the full way into her and holding still for a few seconds. He had never felt anything so tight around his cock before, and it felt amazing. He knew it wouldn't take him long to cum. He looked down and watched as he slid out of her before pushing back in again.

"Christ, that feels so fucking amazing," he panted as he eased his way in and out of her slowly. Olivia began to push back against him and he let her control the pace, as he leant forward and kissed the top of her back. "Your amazing," he whispered to her as he fucked her slowly and deeply.

"El….."

"Mmmmm."

"I need you to stop," she told him. Elliot immediately stopped moving and slowly pulled out of her.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked sitting back on his heels.

Olivia turned over to lie on her back. "I just want to watch you as you fuck me," she smiled.

"You mean you want me to carry on?"

She nodded and raised her hips. Elliot grinned as he put his hands under her ass cheeks and pulled her to him adding some more lube before he pushed back into her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he penetrated her tight hole again, keeping one hand on her hip, while the other one went to her pussy and he began to slide two of his fingers up and down her full length coating them with her juices.

"Put…. Put your fingers inside me," she told him.

"What?"

"Your fingers," she panted. "Fuck me with your fingers as well."

Elliot done as she asked and pushed three fingers deep inside her.

"Shit… feels so…..so good," she struggled to say as her own fingers began to rub her clit and she bucked against Elliot. "Faster," she ordered him. "Fuck, baby."

Elliot pushed into her faster and harder, he could feel her clenching against his cock and his fingers as her and his own climax began to build.

"Christ baby….. I'm gonna…. So fucking close," he told her as he leant forward slightly pushing into her faster and faster, he felt sweat begin to trickle down his body and drip onto her.

"Me… to. Don't stop," she told him as she rubbed her clit harder and moved with him meeting each stroke of his cock and fingers. "So close…. Gonna…. I'm… FUCK!" she screamed as she came, her body convulsing and shaking as she gripped Elliot's fingers and cock as her orgasm ripped through her body. Elliot watched her as she came her eyes shut tight and her head threw back as she bit her bottom lip and gripped the head board with her hand. He held on as long as he could before he exploded inside, his hot side filling her completely. He pulled his fingers from her and placed his hands either side of her as he continued to spurt deep inside his body trembling as he dropped his head to her shoulder gasping for breath.

He slowly pulled out of her and heard her hiss. "Jesus fucking Christ," he panted kissing her neck.

"You can say that again," she said as she also tried to catch her breath.

"Jesus fucking ch…"

Olivia slapped his back and heard him chuckle. He lifted his head and raised his hand brushing her sweat soaked hair away from her face.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm not gonna lie, it did hurt at first, but it was a good type of pain….. I have never cum that hard before," she said stroking the side of his face.

"Me either," he smiled at her kissing the tip of his nose, before looking deeply into her eyes. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for stopping when I asked you."

"What do you mean? We didn't stop."

"El, I asked you to stop so I could turn over, and you did straight away. You never questioned why, you just stopped because I asked you to. That is why I would never have tried that with anyone else. You're the only person I could put my trust in."

"I would never hurt you Liv…. Never."

"I know you wouldn't," she said pulling him down into a hug. They lay together in silence for a while as their bodies calmed down.

Elliot finally pushed himself up and climbed off the bed. "Come on," he said reaching for her hand. "I will run you a bath so you can clean yourself up and when you're in there I will change the sheets they are in a bit of a mess."

Olivia shook her head. "No," she told him. "Bathe with me first then we will both change the sheets."

"Okay," he smiled as he led her into the bathroom.

"El," she said stopping in the door way. "Don't you want to….. You know for me to ….."

"Another night," he told her cupping her face. "Like I have said before we have plenty of time. And after that tonight I am exhausted. I just want to clean up, then curl up next to you, hold you tight and go to sleep."

Olivia nodded and kissed his lips. "I love you Elliot Stabler," she said as she led him into the bathroom.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. It's really hard to write the sex scenes like that so I hope I done okay.**

**Next up a night out. Elliot gets his jealous head on, and Olivia gives him a night he will never forget.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another warning for this chapter, if you're not into any kinky stuff then stop reading when they get back to the cottage. Seriously strong M stuff here. For you Kinky lot who asked me to write this Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 15

"Liv you almost ready the taxi is coming down the track," he called to her as he looked out the window.

"Two minutes," she yelled back. Elliot shook his head she had been getting ready for the last hour, what the hell could take so long. It had taken him twenty minutes to shower, shave and put on his black pants and black dress shirt.

They had woken late that morning tired after their love making the night before. After some breakfast they had drove into the village and had a slow walk around before going to the Pub for some lunch. They had been talking to some of the locals asking them for places to go for a night out. One of them had suggested a market town called Skipton about 30 minutes away in a taxi. It had quite a few bars and pubs, plus places to eat and was quite popular on weekends with visitors. So that was where they were heading tonight.

He was just about to call her again when the bedroom door opened and she walked out.

"Taxi has just pulled up," he said turning to face her, his mouth dropped open, and then a small grin appeared. "Wow you look sexy as hell," he smiled walking to her his eyes roaming over her body. She was wearing a short, backless black dress that clung to her body, showing every curve perfectly. "I am one lucky bastard," he said quietly as his head dropped forward and he places a soft kiss between her breasts.

Olivia smiled pleased at his reaction as his hands went to her hips and his lips travelled to her neck as he placed open mouth kisses down along her collar.

"Let's just forget about going out," he mumbled.

"No way," she said as the taxi beeped its horn. "I didn't spend the last hour getting all dressed just for you to take it off 5 minutes later," she said pushing him away and heading to the door.

They sat together in the back of the taxi looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"Do you know how hard it is going to be for me tonight knowing other men are going to be looking at you and having the same thoughts as I'm having right now," he said quietly so the driver couldn't hear.

"It's the same for me you know. Don't think I haven't noticed the way that women look at you when we are out on the streets."

"Liv I used to hate guys looking at you and coming on to you before we got together it's gonna be even harder now. It's the first time we have actually gone out all dressed since we got together because of work….. I don't know if I can handle it… the attention you're gonna get."

She turned slightly in her seat to look at him and cupped his face. "Trust me Baby; you're the only one I want…. You're the only one I have wanted for years, no one else. Just remember it doesn't matter who talks to me or flirts with me you're the one I'm going home with. You're the one that gets to take this dress off and see what's underneath," she smiled before kissing him. "You just need to control yourself just like I had to when you were married all those years."

She knew how possessive he could get, and how jealous he was when men talked to her, and she loved that. She found it such a turn on when he would stake his claim on her and let everyone know she was with him. He had been doing it for years as her Partner and now he was even worse. Only a few weeks ago he snapped at some poor Rookie who he caught checking her out, the poor kid was shaking. He needed to learn some control and realise she wasn't interested in anyone else. Maybe tonight was the night to give him that lesson.

She moved away from him when she felt his hand slide up her leg and under her dress.

"Down boy," she whispered before kissing the tip of his nose and turning back around in her seat to face the front.

"Fuck," she heard him grunt under his breath and couldn't help but smirk when she saw him adjusting his trousers to accommodate the hard on he now had. She leaned into his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Just imagine Fin giving Munch a bed bath naked…. That will help calm you down."

"Jesus Liv," he said before bursting out laughing and taking hold of her hand as he kept his eyes focused on the passing scenery for the rest of the journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot grinned at Olivia as she downed her shot and pulled a face her body shivering.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him as she felt it burn her throat.

"Aftershock," he laughed.

"Well I don't want any more of them ones," she said taking a drink of her beer.

Since they had got to the small town they had been into four bars and had a bottle of beer and a shot in each. They had both been surprised at how many bars and pubs there were for such a small town.

Olivia looked around the bar from the high stool they were sat on.

"A pool table," she told him as she noticed three women behind her start to giggle and quickly look away.

"I don't think this is the type of bar to have a pool table Liv," he said as she turned around and she saw him smile towards the women.

"Really?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"What?" he asked trying to act all innocent?

Olivia shook her head. "If that was three guys looking over to me and smiling you would be in a right mood."

"If that was three guys looking at you they wouldn't be standing any more never mind smiling."

"Unbelievable, could you be any more sexist?" she asked shaking her head. "How would you feel if I went up to those women and slapped one because she was staring at you?"

"Honestly….. It would turn me on even more than I am now," he smirked. "You getting into fight over me would totally be an ego boost."

"Like you need any more of an ego boost," she said downing her beer. Elliot copied her and stood up wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do you know how sexy it is when you drink your beer fast like that," he said as he kissed the side of her neck. Olivia looked over at the three women as one of them scowled at her; Olivia smiled as Elliot's hand cupped her ass cheek.

"Come on lets go," she said taking his hand and leading him out the bar before she really did slap someone.

They walked hand in hand down the cobbled road and passed a few bars. Olivia stopped outside one called the Woolley Sheep.

"Let's go in here," she said to him a huge smile on her face. "Unless of course the name freaks you out."

"Very funny," he laughed as he looked at his watch. "Why don't you go in see if there is a pool table and get the drinks, I'm just gonna call the kids quickly."

"Okay, give them my love," she said kissing his cheek before she walked in and Elliot took the phone from his pocket.

Olivia walked through the bar and down to the far end and smiled when she saw a pool table. She ordered two beers and two tequila's and sat down on a stool at the bar. A group of young men in their mid-twenties were playing a game so she sat and watched them as they fooled about obviously a little drunk. She picked up her beer and took a drink as she watched one of the guys push another one towards her.

She smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Do you erm…would you like a game?" he asked her nodding towards the pool table.

"Sure," she smiled at him. "Why not," she said as she climbed off the stool taking her drink and bag with her.

"Great," he smiled as he followed her to the table and gave a thumbs up to his friends who were setting up the balls.

"So ….who's gonna break?" she asked them as she picked up a cue stick.

"Ladies first," said the guy who asked her to play.

Olivia picked up the chalk and rubbed it over the tip of the cue.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked one of his friends.

"What gave it away?"

They all chuckled "Oh I don't know could be the accent," said another guy.

"Yeah it kinda stands out around here doesn't it…? I'm on vacation from New York," she said as she bent over the table and took her shot breaking up the balls perfectly and potting a red.

"And you chose Skipton to come to, you must be so bored," said the guy who asked her to play.

"Actually…..I'm sorry. What's your name?" she asked him.

"Mark," he blushed.

"I'm Olivia. And this place is perfect. We are actually staying in a cottage in Burnsall."

"We?"

"Me and my…" she looked up then and saw Elliot walking down the bar towards them. "My Partner," she said watching him as he picked up his bottle and took a large drink staring at her.

Mark took his shot as she talked. "You're Partner?"

"Yeah, my partner."

"And what do you and you're….. Partner do?" asked one of Marks friends coming over. "And is your partner female and if so is she as hot as you."

Olivia laughed and looked over to Elliot who could hear them talking and saw him clench his jaw tight and grip his beer.

"Were cops," she told them as she took her shot. "Detectives in the NYPD."

"Wow that is just so ….so…sexy," said Mark a huge grin on his face. "So I guess you use handcuffs a lot?"

Olivia laughed and bent over the table right in front of Elliot. "Quite a bit."

"So you carry a gun?" asked another guy.

"Yup," she said hitting the ball into the corner pocket.

"You want to carry my gun," he laughed getting a high five from his friend. Olivia heard Elliot slam his bottle of beer down on the bar.

Olivia laughed and picked up her small bag from the table. "Yes I carry a gun," she told him as she took her phone from her bag and quickly typed a message.

"You had to use it?" asked another of the boys who had been quiet up to now.

"A few times," she said as she watched Elliot take his phone out of his pocket and look at it.

He read the message and glared at Olivia, what the hell was she playing at.

_Relax baby; remember what I said it's you I'm going home with. Control yourself._

He snapped his phone shut and picked up the tequila and drank it quick as he watched the group of young men hover around Olivia hanging on her every word, not that he could blame them, she looked gorgeous.

He watched as Olivia bent over the table to take her shot and she looked him directly in the eyes before winking at him as she potted her ball and mouthed " I love you," before standing up straight and talking to the guys. He took a deep breath and ordered another beer. He knew she wouldn't do anything and he knew he could trust her, but just watching those guys around her, knowing what they were thinking was driving him insane. And she wasn't helping she was flirting with them, it was like she was trying to get him jealous trying to get him wound up.

He sat watching her as she played her game not saying a word, even when she bent over the table and two of the guys blatantly looked at her ass and whistled. If just one of them touched her he would rip their arms off. He knew he had to control his jealousy and his anger, but god it was hard. He turned his back to the game and drank his drink slowly taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Yeah!" he heard about ten minutes later. He turned his head to see Olivia stood with a big grin on her face. "Game to me, I guess," she laughed as Mark shook his head in defeat. Elliot couldn't help but smile thinking of all the times she had beaten other cops at pool and managing to make a lot of money in the process.

"I guess so," said Mark looking down at his feet. "Erm Olivia why don't I ….. I mean as I lost do you think I could….well could I take you out for something to eat?" he asked her.

Olivia looked behind him and saw Elliot shoulders tense up under his shirt.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but thank you," she said to him.

"You sure, I mean your partner hasn't turned up, it would save you being alone."

"Tell you what," she said tying to not hurt his feelings. "Why don't you buy me a drink instead?"

"Sure," he grinned.

"Okay," she smiled back. "I'm just gonna pop to the ladies room," she said picking up her bag and following the signs to the toilets.

Elliot watched her leave as Mark came up to the bar. Elliot glared at him as he ordered Olivia a beer and a round of shots for them.

"Looks like you got lucky there," said the barman to him.

"I fucking hope so," he grinned. "She is fucking hot and she can handcuff me to the bed any day," he laughed. He jumped as Elliot slammed his beer down and glared at him, before walking away from the bar.

"What the hell is his problem," he heard Mark saying as he walked away.

Olivia came out the ladies room and was walking back to the bar when she felt hands on her hips and she was pulled into a dark recess just off from the long corridor and pushed against the wall.

"What the fuck you doing Benson?" he asked her his breath hot against her neck his front flush against her back.

"Having some fun."

"You're driving me crazy…. Are you trying to piss me off?" he asked dropping his mouth to her neck and sucking gently.

"I'm just playing pool El," she said to him.

"No Liv…. Your flirting, you're leading them on."

"It's only a bit of fun," she gasped as she felt his erection pushing against her through his trousers.

"Yeah well I don't like it," he growled into her ear. "You know he is at the bar right now saying how much he is hoping you will use your cuffs on him."

"It's only a bit of harmless fun baby, I told you before, I don't want anyone else….. Only you. You need to learn how to control yourself."

"Is that what this about…. Me controlling myself."

"Maybe," she said feeling a damp patch between her legs as he carried on sucking and licking her neck. "I just want you to learn to stay calm and not threaten every guy who talks to me…. El you need to stop," she said as he sucked her neck harder as people walked past them in the corridor but not seeing them in the darkness.

"How much do you want me?" he asked her as he slid his hand up her leg and under her dress, his fingers brushing between her legs over the top of her lace panties, he could feel how damp they were as he pulled them to one side.

"Jesus El," she gasped as he slipped two fingers into her into her wet opening

"Cause I want you so fucking bad right now, and judging by how wet you are I would say you feel the same way."

"So take me," she told him, her head nodding back towards the ladies room.

Elliot shook his head "No," he said slipping his fingers in and out of her slowly, his thumb brushing over her clit. "I want you to fuck me," he breathed into her ear. "I want you to take me home and fuck me hard….. Make me yours."

Olivia swallowed hard as she listened to him talk, his fingers moving deep inside her. She couldn't believe they were doing this in such a public place.

"I want you to do to me what I done to you last night…. I want you to fuck me hard, slow and deep."

"Jesus Christ El," she moaned.

"I want you to fuck me so I forget my own name," he breathed into her hair. "I want you to make me cum hard, just like you did."

Olivia dropped her head forward against the wall as her body trembled and she came, her juices covering his fingers. Elliot removed his finger from her and put them in his mouth licking her juices from them. "Your mine Baby, now make me yours," he said as he pulled her dress down. He kissed the back of her neck before he moved away without another word and made his way back to the bar, leaving Olivia to calm herself down.

Elliot sat on the bar stool and ordered two tequilas drinking one straight away, as he waited for Olivia to come back into the bar. He picked up his beer and spun round on the stool his back resting against the bar.

A few minutes later she entered the bar, still looking flushed. She looked over towards Mark and his friends. Mark smiled at her and she walked over to him.

"Sorry," she said to him as she took the shot of tequila from him and downed it. "But I need to go….. My Partner is waiting for me."

"Your Partner?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah," she said nodding towards Elliot.

"That's your partner?...Doesn't mean you have to go though, I mean you only work together right."

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Mark Honey, do you really think I would be here on vacation with my Partner, it's a little bit more than that."

"Should have known you wouldn't be single," he smiled.

"Thank you for the drink and the game of pool, it was fun," she said cupping his face and kissing his lips softly.

"Have a good night Olivia," he told her as she turned and walked away.

Mark watched as she walked over to Elliot and stood between his legs, reaching round him for the shot of tequila. She picked it up and knocked it back, before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him to her kissing him hard. Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as he kissed her.

"You let him down gently?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he's a sweet kid, I think his friends were daring him more than anything."

Elliot kissed her again his tongue slipping into her mouth.

"I asked the barman to get us a taxi, it won't be long, he told us to just wait outside."

Olivia stood back a little and looked at him.

"You want to do this, then I'm in charge, we do it my way. But you have to promise me you will stop me if it gets too much. None of this stupid male pride making you carry on if it hurts…. you got it."

Elliot nodded without saying a word.

"Okay the….lets go then," she said taking his hand as she stepped back and pulled him up. She waved over to the boys who were all stood watching them. "Thanks guys, I had fun," she smiled as she led Elliot out the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat quietly in the back off the taxi listening to the music being played on the radio. Once they left the town and the lights the back of the taxi went into darkness, the only light coming from the cars dash board. Elliot had been squirming in his seat due to the erection he still had from in the bar when he made Olivia cum. Olivia smirked to herself and slid her hand up his leg to his waist and began to undo his belt with one hand. Elliot gripped hold of her wrist.

"Liv," he whispered in a warning tone.

Olivia leaned into him her mouth close to his ear. "I'm in charge remember… now let go of my wrist," she told him quietly. "You fucked me with your fingers in a bar where anyone could have caught us, now it's my turn," she said as he released his grip and she went back to undoing his belt. She turned slightly in her seat and rested her head on his shoulder and Elliot put his arm around her. From where the driver was it looked as though Elliot was just holding her as they drove home.

She undone his button and pulled the zip down carefully.

"You came prepared," she whispered as she reached inside his trousers and realised he had gone commando.

She took hold of his cock and eased it from his trousers.

"Remember, no noise," she told him as she began to stroke him, her hand moving slowly up and down his shaft as she used the pre cum as lubrication. Elliot dropped his head back against the seat and let out a shaky breath as she gripped him harder and moved her hand faster.

"Fuck," he gasped as quiet as he could, luckily the music playing muffled his voice.

"Kiss me," said Olivia using her other hand to turn his head to her and capturing his lips kissing him hard as her strokes became faster.

Elliot moaned into her mouth, his hand cupping her face as he kissed her harder as the blood rushed through his vein's his release so close. Olivia felt him jerk into her hand and broke the kiss glancing at the driver who was too busy concentrating on the dark winding roads to look in the back.

She dropped her head to his lap and took him in her mouth. The feel of her wet hot mouth around his cock was too much, he gripped her head and pushed her down slightly as he came, his cum spurting out as he jerked in her mouth. Olivia sucked and swallowed everything her gave her as he bit down on his own hand tasting his own blood as he stopped himself from screaming out.

He let go of her head and she pushed herself back up and looked at him licking her lips and grinning as she gently put him back in his trousers and fastened him up as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't want you coming to quick, once I get you home," she told him as she lay back on his shoulder and closed her eyes for the rest of the journey as he held her tightly to him, his body still shaking. He kissed the top of her head, before dropping his head back and closing his own eyes. He was nervous about what lay ahead, but also excited and extremely turned on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot stood under the hot spray of the shower. Once they had got home Olivia had told him to take a shower as she got everything ready. She also told him if he had changed his mind she would understand, but Elliot had only shaken his head and kissed her before heading to the shower.

He finished washing himself and turned off the spray a little disappointed Olivia hadn't joined him. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He ran the cold water tap and splashed his face before taking a drink and raising his head to look at himself in the mirror.

"You are one lucky fucker," he said to himself, before turning to the door and pulling it open.

Olivia was sat up on the bed resting against the pillows. The only light from the room came from a small lamp. Elliot smiled as he looked at her, she was wearing the black and red lace set he had told her about at the sex shop, the one with the crotch less panties.

"You look amazing," he told her as he stood at the bottom of the bed. " Look's even better on you than it did in the shop."

Olivia smiled at him. "Lose the towel," she said as she moved forward and onto her knees. He done as she asked. "Now come around her," she said patting the bed beside her before she turned herself to face the same way.

Elliot walked around the bed and stood in front of her. She reached forward and picked up the strap on they had chosen together.

"Help me put it on," she said to him as she raised up on her knees and held the flat part of the dildo to the front of her pussy resting on her clit. Elliot stepped forward and took hold of the straps and moved them around her as he fastened the buckles securing it to her. She could feel his hands shaking.

"You okay?" she asked him as he finished the last one.

"Yeah…. Just a little nervous and excited," he smiled at her.

"Me to," she told him. "This is a first for me as well and I don't want to hurt you."

"Liv…. Sweetheart, what I done last night to you was a first as well for me, for us, but you trusted me not to hurt you. Just, like I trust you now." He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. "I love you Olivia Benson," he said as he looked down at the smooth red dildo strapped to her as it gently nudged against his hardening cock. He reached forward and ran his fingers down the length of it and back up to it's to tip. Olivia wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her and kissed him hard as he wrapped his arms around her their bodies flush together. His cock pushing against her stomach as the dildo pushed against his.

Olivia ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass cheeks pulling him to her as she squeezed him and teasingly ran her fingers between his cheeks making him shiver. She pulled her mouth away from his and dropped down lower onto her knees as she kissed his chest and sucked his nipples into her mouth one at a time, swirling her tongue around the small nub making him groan and his cock grow, as she licked her way down his stomach and kissed his tip.

"Lie down," she told him as he looked up to him, "On your front."

Elliot nodded and crawled onto the bed doing as she asked. She moved herself on the bed so she was between his legs.

"Get on all fours baby."

Elliot obeyed her without a word. She ran her hand over his ass cheeks and leant over him. He could feel the dildo pushing against his ass crack as she ran her hand up his back stopping between his shoulder blades.

"Head down," she said pushing his top half towards the bed. Elliot rested his forehead on his arms and took a deep breath as Olivia reached for the lube and took the top off as she moved back resting on her heels, and looked at Elliot's tight ass right in front of her.

"You do have a really cute ass," she said making him chuckle as she dipped her head and kissed each cheek before squirting the lube onto her finger.

"Remember," she told him. "Any time you want to stop, just say."

He nodded into the bed and his arms, then jumped slightly as she ran her finger with the lube on around his tight bum hole and began to gently massage it her finger pressing against it.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she slowly pressed her fingertip into him and she felt him jerk as she pushed it the full way in. She heard him hiss and gave him a few moments to get used to it before she began to slide it in and of him.

"God you're so tight baby, I see what you mean now," she said as she pumped her finger in and out of him slowly. Once he got used to it she added some more lube and added a second finger.

"Fuck," said Elliot as she moved them inside him. It had hurt as she added a second finger, but it felt so good as they slid in and out him twisting inside him. He began to move with her fingers trying to get her deeper as he reached down took hold of himself, and began to stroke his hardening cock. "Oh god," he groaned as she added another finger making sure he was ready for the dildo.

Olivia felt her juices flowing as she watched her fingers disappearing deep inside Elliot as he moved with them. She picked up the lube and squirted some onto the dildo and smeared it around it getting ready.

"Do it baby," he told her. "Fuck me I want it inside me."

Olivia raised herself up and took hold of the red glistening cock and lined it up with his tight hole and guided the tip of it into him. She saw his butt cheeks clench as the tip spread him wide.

"Christ!" he gasped, his breaths becoming short.

"Relax baby…. Trust me it's easier," she told him. Elliot nodded and she saw his body relax and his breathing calmed down.

Elliot felt her push in a little further and he felt a burning pain as she did. They both held still as he got used to it. He realised when she didn't move that she was letting him control the pace and how deep she went . He slowly began to slide himself up and down the dildo taking it deeper each time. He reached down and began stroking himself again.

"Fuck that feels good," he told her as he squeezed his cock in his hand. "Fuck me baby," he told her as he stopped moving and Olivia took over.

She moved her hips as she looked down and watched as the dildo slipped in and out of him. She put her hands on his ass cheeks and squeezed them as she pushed into him at a steady pace but not too hard as she fucked him. She slid the full way out him.

"Turn over baby," she told him. "I want to see your face when you come."

Elliot turned over quickly and spread his legs either side of her.

"Move forward," she told him. He did as she asked and moved himself up onto her thighs. She lined the dildo up and pushed it carefully back into him. "You okay?" she asked him as she began to move her hips.

"God yes," he panted as he moved his hand up and down his cock. "Feels fucking amazing."

Olivia leant forward slightly and as she did she pressed a small switch at the top of the dildo and it began to vibrate slightly.

"Jesus Christ!" yelled Elliot as he spread his legs wider and moved with Olivia taking her deeper inside him. "Harder baby," he grunted.

Olivia pushed harder and deeper as the vibrating dildo pushed against her clit with ever thrust as she watched Elliot as he pumped his cock harder and faster.

"So….. fucking close….Shit….fuck!" he yelled as he came, his seed spurting over his stomach and chest, his body shaking and jerking uncontrollably as he continued to cum.

Olivia's body trembled and convulsed as she felt her own release wash over her, helped on by the vibration of the dildo pressed hard against her soaked pussy and her clit. Finally when she could take no more she turned it off and looked down at Elliot as they both gasped for breath. Elliot's now limp cock still in his hand.

Olivia eased slowly out of him and moved from between his legs to lie down next to him. Before she did she grabbed the towel he had been wearing and wiped his cum from him before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart which was still thumping hard, apart from their breathing it was the only thing she could hear in the room.

"Fuck Me," laughed Elliot breaking the silence and making her laugh.

"Been there, done that Baby," she chuckled as she raised her head and rested her chin on his chest. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not sore, but that was amazing," he told her. "Absolutely amazing….. I have never felt anything like that and when it started vibrating…..Jesus."

She smiled at him as he talked.

"I will use it on you next time so you can feel what I mean," he told her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"Anytime," she smiled at him. "I should take this off," she said as she felt the strap on press against his hip.

"No leave it on…. just for a while," he smirked at her as she lay back down and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I'm done with you yet," he chuckled before closing his eyes as well.

**If there are any other fantasies you would like to have them do before then end of their vacation then let me know and I will see what I can do **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay another sever smut warning for this chapter right from the start lol. **

**Read, Enjoy and review if you feel like it.**

Chapter 16

Elliot opened his eyes and looked around the room. The sun was just beginning to come through the curtains lighting the room. A smile slowly spread across his face as memories of a few hours earlier flashed through his mind.

Olivia was laying next to him on her back still dressed in her lacy bra and panties the strap on still attached to her. He felt his cock twitch and get hard as he looked down at her sleeping form and raised himself up so he could look down at her.

He reached over and gently undone the front catch on her bra and pushed it carefully away from her breasts freeing them, before dipping his head and taking one of her nipples gently between his lips drawing it into his mouth and suckling it gently. He heard her moan in her sleep her eyes staying closed.

He kissed his way down her body and positioned himself between her legs and pushed them apart. He took hold of the rubber cock and moved it slightly away from her pussy to give his mouth and tongue access to her wet folds and he licked the full length of her.

"Christ baby," she moaned making Elliot smile against her as his tongue delved deep inside her and her hands ran through his short hair pushing his mouth to her, as his tongue swirled around her hot opening. She lifted her head to watch him. She saw his head between her legs and his hand gripped around the rubber cock as he held it out the way. She swallowed hard as she moved his hand out the way and took hold of the dildo herself, moving her hand up and down the full length of it.

Elliot removed his tongue from her and watched as she slid her hand up and down her fake cock. Elliot felt his own cock become even harder as he pushed himself up and hovered over her, watching her hand as she moved it as though she was jerking herself off.

"Fuck Liv," he mumbled as Olivia reached forward with her other hand and cupped the back of his head.

"Suck me," she said her voice full of lust, Elliot had never heard her sound so sexy.

"What?" he asked even though he knew what she had said?

"I said, Suck me," she said again pushing down on the back of his head slightly. Elliot licked his lips and done as she asked taking the fake cock into his mouth, as Olivia moved her hand away and pulled some cushions behind her back so she was raised slightly and able to watch him.

Elliot swirled his tongue over the top of the dildo before sliding his mouth down the rubber shaft taking it as deep as he could, before sliding back up and releasing it from his mouth with a pop. He opened his eyes and looked up Olivia and gave a small smile before dipping his head lower his tongue delving between her folds as he licked her wet slit her juices coating his tongue, then continued up the full length of the dildo, before taking it deep in his mouth again.

"What the fuck El," she gasped as he continued to do this over and over before he pushed three fingers deep inside her as he continued to suck the fake cock. She couldn't believe he had actually done what she had asked him to do, as she watched him sucking it deep into her mouth.

Keeping his fingers deep inside her he removed his mouth and moved so he was kneeling in front of her and took hold of his own cock and began to stroke himself hard.

"Fuck baby….. Your so….so fucking sexy," he panted as his fingers pushed deep inside her and his thighs pushed against her legs spreading her wider.

Olivia reached down and switched on the dildo and moved it slightly so it began to vibrate against her clit giving her that extra stimulation as she gripped hold of it and copied Elliot's actions sliding her hand up and down the fake shaft.

Elliot looked down between them, his fingers were buried deep inside Olivia as he jerked himself off and watched Olivia doing the same thing to herself, he had never been so fucking turned on.

"Cum over me," she panted. "I'm so close," she said as she bucked her hips up trying to get his fingers as deep as he could. "Fuck me baby…. Fuck me hard, I need more."

Elliot added a forth finger and watched as his hand almost disappeared inside her he moved his fingers twisting and turning them, as he gripped his cock harder his hand moving so fast it was a blur.

Olivia screamed out his name as her body jerked and she rose off the bed, clamping his hand tight inside her as her orgasm ripped through her body harder than she can ever remember coming before. Elliot felt her hot fluids over his hand as she came.

He tugged his cock a few more times before he came his hot seed spurting over Olivia's hand and dildo as well as her stomach and chest as he screamed her name and thanked god repeatedly.

He removed his hand from inside her and linked his fingers with hers as she spread his cum around the dildo. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him as he released her fingers and ran his hand through the cum on her stomach. He smiled back at her and leant forward and licked his way up over her chest licking up his cum as he took her nipple in his mouth.

He reached down between them and before Olivia knew what was happening his cock was pushed deep inside her, slipping easily inside and began to push deep.

"Take it off," he told her pulling at the dildo as he continued to thrust inside her and she felt him hardening again at every thrust. She quickly undone the straps and took it off. "Separate it," he told her. She took the dildo out of the strap part and handed it to him. "Turn over," he said as he pulled out of her.

She done as he said, without speaking excited as to what he was going to do.

"Get on all fours," he commanded her.

She raised herself up onto her knees. Elliot positioned himself behind her and slipped his cock back into her pulsing wet pussy with ease.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her as he slowly slid in and out of her his hands on her hips holding her steady.

"With my life and more," she answered him as she felt his hand sliding over her ass cheek and a single finger slip into her tight bum hole.

"Good…..Just relax," he said as he reached for the lube and squirting it around his finger and her hole as he added a second finger opening her up, pushing them deeply but gently inside her, twisting and opening them.

"Hmmmm baby…..feels amazing," she mumbled as she dropped her head to the bed her ass up in the air.

"It's gonna feel a lot better," he smiled as he lubricated up the dildo and removed his fingers.

Olivia bit her lip as Elliot's cock stayed buried deep inside her with him not moving, and she felt the head of the dildo at her rear entrance. He gently eased it into her making her gasp as he held it just inside her as she got used to the size.

"Let me know when you're ready for me to go deeper," he told her and she nodded her head as she took a few deep breaths and relaxed her body. "And remember. Just say the word and I will stop."

"Okay," she told him pushing back slightly. "But do it slowly."

Elliot gently and slowly pushed the dildo inside her until it was over half way and gently eased it back out before pushing it back in a again. After doing this a few times he pulled his cock out of her, as he pulled the dildo out and slid them both back in together.

"Holy shit!" she screamed out biting down on the bed as Elliot continued to fuck both holes at the same time. He felt Olivia begin to move with him as she got used to the feeling and he pushed deeper inside her, as he felt her clench all her muscles around his cock squeezing him tight.

He felt his balls become tight and knew he wouldn't be long before he came but he wanted Olivia to cum first. He grinned as he flicked the button on the dildo and it began to vibrate inside her, he could feel the dull pulse against his cock.

"Fuck me," she gasped. "Fuck me hard…. I want all of you…. hard and fast," she said. Elliot done as she asked, pounding his cock into her pussy and the dildo into her ass, sweat dripping from his body.

"Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed as she came followed quickly by Elliot as he released inside her. He felt hot fluids running down his legs as Olivia's body continued to convulse around him until she collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath and shaking. Elliot's cock slid out of her as she lay face down and he gently removed the dildo. He looked down at the mess they had made on the sheets, before he lay next to Olivia and gently stroked her back.

"You okay?" he asked her scared he may have gone too far. She nodded her head into the bed.

"Just give me a minute," she panted.

Elliot continued to stroke her back as she calmed herself down finally turning and looking at Elliot.

"That was fucking amazing," she grinned at him, making him smile before he kissed her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked her his fingers continuing to glide very lightly over her back and side.

"A little at first," she said wanting to be honest with him. "But then…. I have never felt anything like that baby."

They both lay staring at each other too exhausted to move.

"Did you ever want to do stuff like that with Kathy?" she asked him.

Elliot laughed a little "Way to go and kill the mood Benson… mention the ex –wife after we have just had the most amazing sex."

She gave a little laugh before she spoke. "It's just… you were with her so long, you have four kids. If it was something you really wanted to do, then why didn't you ask her?"

He went silent for a while before he answered.

"Truthfully, I thought she would think there was something wrong me. Like I was some kind of freak."

"What do you mean?" she asked him as she began to copy his actions and run her fingers lightly over his side and chest.

"I never talked to Kathy about what we seen at work. The cases we handle or the strange things to do with sex that we see every day. I just figured if I was to one day turn around and say to her that I really wanted to try anal sex or have her do it to me, that she might think I was trying to do things I had seen at work."

"And you didn't think I would find you a freak."

"No, because you see the same things as me, you know how I feel about it and how it affects me. I don't know it's hard to explain," he sighed. "I just felt more comfortable asking you and doing it with you…. I don't feel like I need to explain myself. But most of all Liv I trust you and love you with everything I have."

"And you didn't trust and love Kathy?"

"I did, but in a different way. When I started dating Kathy I was a horny teenager, I wasn't in love with her, I wanted to get laid simple as. But then I got her pregnant and everything changed, I had to grow up fast. I cared for her I mean we had been dating for a few months and I really liked her, but did I love her, at the time….. No."

Olivia stayed quiet letting him talk as their hands carried on exploring each other, though at times they could hardly feel each other's touch it was so light. Olivia turned on her side like Elliot so the front of their bodies were almost touching.

"I tried so hard to get out of the marriage, but neither family would have it. I think if you ask Kathy even she would say she wasn't in love with me at the time."

"When did you fall in love with her?"

"Honestly I don't know if I actually fell in love with her or I just grew to love her over time."

"But you had more kids so you must have loved her enough to want more kids with her."

Her fingers lightly brushed his ass cheeks making him jump.

"Liv, none of my kids were planned, by either of us."

Olivia looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Elliot sighed; he couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation now, after everything they had just done. "Maureen you already know about. Kathleen was conceived when I got R and R from Iraq. We got drunk one night when Kathy's mom had Maureen, she wasn't on the pill and I didn't use anything. She told me she was pregnant by letter when I was out there. ….."

He ran his fingers over Olivia's legs and lifted her leg over his hip as he talked moving closer to her.

"What about the twins?" she asked him, as she reached down and took his now semi hard cock in her hand.

"Think it might have been the night I passed out of the academy or around those few weeks any way. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids they are my world and I would never change that, they really are everything to me, but the next kid I have I want it to be conceived purely out of love. I want it to be planned and I want it to be with the woman I fell in love with because of who she is. Not because we made a mistake or weren't careful."

Olivia guided his cock to her the opening of her pussy as she moved forward and Elliot pushed into her, their eyes locked together.

"When did you fall in love with me?" she asked him her lips brushing his as he moved his cock slowly in and out her.

"I can't remember a time I wasn't in love with you. Since the day I met you, you had my heart. The love I had for you just grew; there was no reason for it. No kids or anything, I fell in love with you Olivia Benson for who you are."

"And what's that?" she asked wrapping her leg tighter over his ass and pulling him to her.

"Caring, sexy….. Tough as hell, I could go on and on baby," he said thrusting a little harder into her. He rolled her onto her back staying deep inside her and raised himself up on his arms. "one of the other reasons I never asked Kathy to do any of this stuff with me is because…..it's because every time I had the fantasies…..god that's it baby squeeze my cock," he panted as he felt her inner walls grip him. "It's because, you were the one in the fantasy not Kathy, and it was always you I thought about."

"So… where there any….. Any other things you have thought of….oh god baby," she panted as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. "You have thought about doing."

"Fucking loads," he grunted as he looked down and watched his cock disappearing inside her, something he would never tire of seeing.

"Like what?"

"Normal stuff… rub your clit," he told her as he felt his release building and he wanted her to cum as well. "Handcuffs…. Blindfolds, still want to do the interrogation room fantasy."

Olivia gripped and released his cock on every thrust as her fingers worked her clit.

"Any others?"

"You….. You fucking another woman as I watch…. Then ….then join in. Fuck baby….. So close…. Gonna cum."

He jerked inside her once more and released inside her, no sooner had he felt his own release than Olivia followed him as he collapsed on top of her panting.

"I think my dick is officially dead," he chuckled into her neck.

"I will be lucky if I can walk tomorrow," she said back to him as she brushed her hair out of her face. Elliot went to move off her but she held him to her tight. "No baby don't move, not yet."

He nodded and stayed where he was and they lay in silence as Elliot sucked on her lower neck, making his mark on her.

"Okay I will do it," said Olivia after a while.

"Do what baby?"

"I will go with another woman."

Elliot lifted his head to look at her.

"Liv, you don't need to, I was just …I mean that's every guys fantasy, watching two woman. I just got caught up in the moment; I don't expect you to have sex with another woman."

"You said it cause that's what you want and if that's something you want to do then I will do it, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I control everything we do. I decide if and when you can touch her."

"Okay," said Elliot before kissing her hard he couldn't believe she would actually do this with him….for him.

"And one more thing."

"Anything."

"We do it here, in England. That way we don't have to worry about seeing her again."

Elliot nodded. "However you want to play this," he said dropping his head back down. "I can't believe you would do this for me." Images of Olivia going down on another woman flashed through his head, he felt his cock twitching inside her.

"You gotta be kidding me," she laughed as she felt him growing hard inside her. "Let me guess your now thinking about me fucking another woman already, aren't you."

Elliot laughed as he lifted his head. "What the hell did you expect?"

"I'm sorry baby but I don't think I can go another round just yet, I'm a bit tender," she said stroking his face with her finger.

"Why don't I run you a bath, let you soak a while and relax," he said as he slowly pulled out of her.

"That would be great," she smiled as he climbed off her and stood up. Olivia swung her legs off the bed and turned her head as they both looked down at the bed. The sheets were soaked in their fluids.

"I will sort this when you're in the bath," he said kissing the top of her head and walking into the bathroom.

She heard the water running and slowly stood up. Her whole body was aching, but she had never felt so sore but so good. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her body was covered in red marks and small purple marks where he had sucked on her skin.

"I made a bit of a mess of you didn't I?" he said standing behind her and resting his hands on her hips as he looked at her reflection.

"Yeah well your just as bad," she replied thinking of the scratch marks and bite marks on his back and chest.

"Your bath shouldn't be long," he told her as he kissed her shoulder.

"Why don't you sort the sheets out, then bring us a glass of wine and join me."

"Liv it's almost 7 am."

"And," she said turning to face him. "I'm not planning on going anywhere today. I plan on sleeping for a while after my bath, then fucking my gorgeous, hot and very kinky boyfriend until I can't walk…..again"

Elliot grinned "You are huh."

"Oh yeah, you see he isn't the only one who has his fantasies I have a few myself. Now get your cute ass out there and get the wine I will meet you in the bath," she said slapping his ass and pushing him away.

Elliot poured the wine and grabbed the doughnuts they had bought. He quickly stripped the bed and put on some clean sheets and made up the bed again, before cleaning the dildo and putting everything back next to the bed.

He walked into the bathroom and put everything down around the bath before climbing in behind Olivia.

"Doughnuts and wine… perfect," she grinned taking a huge bite from the doughnut.

"Yeah well I couldn't be assed to cook anything."

"This is perfect," she said taking a drink of her wine."

Elliot dropped his head back and closed his eyes as his body relaxed in the hot water.

"I can't believe we only have three days left before we go home," sighed Olivia dropping her head back on his chest. "The time has gone far too fast."

"I know I could stay here forever with you."

"It has been the perfect vacation El," she said turning her head and moving slightly so she could kiss his chin.

"Well I was thinking as I was getting the wine and stuff. How about we ask Cragen if we can have a few more days and I will change the flights and everything."

Olivia turned around and lay on her stomach resting her chin on his chest.

"You see I was thinking about what you said, about how if we were going to involve another woman it had to be over here."

"Yeah," she said kissing his chest.

"Well I figured the chances of knowing where to find someone in the countryside and around here in the short time we have were a bit slim….."

"Mmmmm" she murmured as she took his nipple into her mouth and gently suckled on it as he talked.

"So I thought we could spend a few nights in London, hit a few clubs and bars see what we can find, then fly back from there."

He dropped his head back again and closed his eyes as Olivia's mouth went from one nipple to the other.

"Do you think Cragen will go for it?" she asked between kissing and sucking.

"I will phone him later and find out….."

"Okay," she said as she carried on kissing him. She felt his cock getting hard and push up against her stomach.

"Baby… you need to stop," he moaned. "Otherwise I'm never gonna be able to sleep."

"Maybe I don't want to sleep just yet," she said sliding up his body the water lapping around them.

"But I thought you were to sore to go again?" he asked her as she sucked on his neck.

"The bath has soothed me and rested me," she whispered as she nibbled his ear.

"It did huh."

"Oh yeah…. I reckon I could definitely do one more round….. Unless of course you can't manage it," she chuckled it.

"Oh I think I could give it ago. But we make a mess and you can change the sheets."

Olivia pushed herself up and climbed out the bath and held her hand out to Elliot, he took it and she helped to pull him up and out the bath and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much," she said to him as he dropped his head to hers.

Elliot smiled "I love you more."

"You think so do you?"

"Don't think anything… I know," he laughed.

"Yeah…. Well prove it Stabler."

"I intend to Detective Benson," he said picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed, and dropped on top of her and smiled down at her his face inches away from her.

"You are so beautiful," she smiled kissing his nose.

He smiled back at her.

"Never had anyone say that to me before."

"Yeah well you are, I have always thought it. All those nights, watching you across the squad car on stakeouts, from my desk."

"Yeah well I used to sneak a peek at you quite a lot as well," he said as he slipped his hand between her legs and pushed two fingers into her.

"Mmmmm, you did huh," she asked raising her hips up to him. "And what did you used to think as you looked over at me?"

Elliot smirked as he removed his fingers and pushed her legs further apart.

"El, what did you used to think?"

He moved his hand to his cock and lined it up to her hole and slowly pushed into her.

"I used to think….. Fuck me her, her tits look good in that top," he laughed as he dropped his head and gently sucked on her neck.

Olivia slapped his back.

"You prick," she laughed with him.

Elliot lifted his head and looked down at her as he began to move inside her.

"I used to also think how much I wanted to make love to you, to slide inside you and slowly make you cum."

"Oh god…you did."

"Yeah….." he said as he pushed deeper inside her, sliding in and out of her so slowly. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

She did as he asked and locked eyes with him.

"I'm gonna make love to you Liv…. Slowly and deeply, with no toys, no kinkiness," he smiled his mouth millimetres away from hers. "Just me showing you how much I love you."

Olivia felt her heart begin to race as he spoke and looked at her. His eyes locked on hers so intensely, with so much love.

"Elliot…"

"Just go with it Baby, don't think just go with it," he said before his mouth moved to hers and he kissed her deeply as he moved inside her. Olivia moved with him meeting his every thrust as they kissed passionately, softly, their tongues exploring each other as their bodies moved together as one.

Elliot felt the pressure building with in him and knew he was close; he opened his eyes and broke away from the kiss. He moved one of his hands and cupped her cheek, dropping his head to hers.

"Your my life Liv, you keep me breathing….. Without you I'm nothing, I need you so much…."

Olivia felt the tears running down her cheeks as he spoke to her his voice so gentle and deep, she knew she was on the verge of coming as she felt the pressure building as he continued to thrust deeply inside her.

"I love you to baby….. So, so much, you are all I need….. As long as I have you I don't need anyone or anything else."

She felt Elliot's body jerk and his cock throbbing inside her, she followed him quickly and silently as they both came together hard, their eyes locked on each other.

"I love you," they both gasped together as they continued to cum holding each other tight.

Elliot dropped his head to her shoulder panting for breath as Olivia ran her fingers up his neck and through his hair as they both came down slowly. She couldn't believe how tender he had been after what they had done only a few hours before. He went to move and pull out of her, but her legs gripped him tight.

"No stay there, I don't want you to move," she said as she continued to run her fingers through his short ok. "I want to fall asleep with you inside me."

"Okay," he mumbled. "Just tell me if and when you want me to move," he said sleepily.

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

El…"

"Hmmmmmmm."

"Marry me," she whispered as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Okay," he whispered against her neck as a tear rolled down his face.

**Hope that wasn't too much for some people, although considering some of the requests I have had for what they can do next I think that was quite calm lol.**

**Please keep the reviews coming cause I love to read what people think.**


End file.
